Shelter In Your Arms
by williewildcat
Summary: 3rd in Salvation and Deliverance Series. Dean and Tariel must protect Afriel from Lilith as she ruthlessly hunts the angel down..Meanwhile Sam learns of his past life..NOW COMPLETE! Raphael confronts Gabriel as Sam and Dean remember time spent with Afriel
1. Tiny Angel Of Mine

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: Thanks again for all the wonderful support!!!

**A/N: **Beware the sappy sweet scenes in this! I decided to shift gears and focus on Dean and Tariel as they play watchers to the angel Afriel. And Sam is in this one more too! In a way it's the family Dean always wanted….

* * *

_Dean and Tariel tend to Afriel as Sam does a little research...._

"Afriel why haven't you healed?" Tariel asked the little angel. Afriel shied away from her soft hazel eyes and looked at the bathroom wall.

"Don't feel good," he struggled to form the words. Tariel could see it was taxing on the small boy as he strained to tell her what happened. He was exhausted, no doubt, from the physical and psychological ordeal he had just endured. Tariel turned to look into those sad little brown depths seeing a lost look in his dim orbs.

Afriel continued sitting on the counter silent, the only movement was his eyes as they slowly blinked open and shut. Something traumatized this angel and Tariel was going to find out who did this to him and why.

"Afriel, you're safe now," she whispered as the little guy continued to sit motionless. Tariel sighed as she wasn't going to make any progress so she turned her attention to cleaning out the dirt from his elbows and hands. Afriel's arm was limp in her hand as Tariel tenderly ran the warm cloth over his elbow careful not to hurt him any more than he already was.

"Let me know if this hurts okay?" Tariel lathered up the cloth with soap and carefully cleansed the stripped skin watching for any signs of discomfort from Afriel. He only sat there while she nursed his wounds one by one and kept his distant gaze fixed on the bathroom wall. Tariel finished bandaging the last scrape on his hand hoping she had been able to stave off any infection. When Afriel had appeared the blood on his skin was fresh indicating the lacerations were recent which was were a good sign all in its own.

"Are you hungry, Afriel?" Tariel had heard his little stomach growling. This had snapped the angel out of his trance as he lowered his eyes to the source of the strange rumblings. He tilted his head slightly unsure of what to make of the peculiar sounds so he listened for a moment and pressed his lips together. Tariel felt a small pang of hope when he turned to look over at her. She smiled warmly at him hoping her angelic presence would bring him around.

"Hurts," Afriel pointed right at his stomach. Tariel nodded picking up the child angel and placing him on the floor and gently took his hand. He began to open up a little bit at that small yet warm gesture.

Dean was in the kitchen with Sam preparing lunch. The older hunter hoped the little guy would eat something in this case grilled cheese sandwiches and soup. Hell, he and Sammy devoured this stuff by the pound when they were growing up and they never grew tired of it.

"So lemme get this straight, Afriel, the angel of youth shows up out of nowhere bleeding and banged up?" Sam asked. Dean kept his back turned to his brother as he was attempting not to burn this sandwich. This was the fourth try for the hunter and Sam had laughed at him earning the finger and few choice words in Latin from Dean.

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm telling ya, Sammy. He knew exactly who Tariel was and she knew exactly who he was. He really didn't say what happened but since I'm the gambling type my money's on Lilith having something to do with this. Ah ha! Success at last!" Dean put the golden brown sandwich on a plate placing it on the table. Sam reached out for it but met the fury of Dean's spatula as hard plastic met hard bone and skin. The younger brother yelped and yanked his hand back rubbing the angry red spot on the back of his hand.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Dean turned back to finish lunch as Tariel entered with Afriel holding her hand tight. The little guy was looking down at the floor unsure of who to look at or rather if it was safe to look up. Sam got up and walked over to the half pint angel and kneeled down before him.

"Hey, Afriel, my name's Sam and that is Dean," Afriel hesitated before looking up at the hunter but after a moment tilted his head up to meet the hunter's rich chocolate pools. Afriel felt no malicious intent or evil in this one. He had heard about Sam Winchester and his demon blood but now Afriel could sense a change in his aura one that was familiar to him.

Sam extended his hand which to his surprise the little angel took and gently shook it. Sam smiled at Afriel as the little one faintly smiled back at him before shying back against Tariel. Afriel looked up to see Dean finishing up lunch. The smell of grilled cheese and soup made his little stomach rumble louder and harder.

"Sounds like someone's hungry," Sam joked earning a small smile again from the angel. Afriel realized what he was experiencing was hunger.

"Tariel, hungry," he stuttered looking up at the angel. Tariel nodded pulling back a chair for him to climb up on. His brown eyes, now wide, looked over at the food feeling his hunger growing.

"Here ya go, little guy," Dean placed a sandwich down before him to which Afriel immediately dove into. Sam's eyes went wider like an owl's as he watched the tiny angel demolish it in his hands then look up at Dean as if to say he wanted another. The hunter merely grinned at him and turned to cook up another one.

Four grilled cheese sandwiches, two bowls of soup and one glass of milk later, Afriel was fast asleep on the couch. Dean was in awe of the amount of food that the little guy packed away. He had an appetite as bad as his! He chuckled to himself at the thought then shook his head as Sam cleared the table. Tariel had retrieved a blanket to place over the sleeping seraph. For the first time that day Afriel's face had a peaceful expression sprawled across his face.

"How's he doing?" Dean spoke in a hushed tone as he sat down beside his angel.

"Sleeping soundly," she simply responded. Dean watched as she ran her fingers through angel's hair.

_If she were human she would be one helluva mother…._Dean shook his head. Where the Hell did that come from?! Sure Dean secretly yearned for a family of his own but knew that was nothing more than a pipe dream. He was a hunter and that was no life for a child. Hell all he needed to do was look back at his own fucked up life to see being raised by a hunter was just no way for someone so young to live. The constant moving around from town to town and state to state when their dad got even the slightest lead. The constant training on hand to hand combat and weapons for hours on end as he would bark commands at them like good little soldiers. Dean couldn't do that to his child, rather if he ever had a child which wasn't ever going to happen since he couldn't be so lucky to be granted that wish.

The hunter sighed and looked on as Tariel ran her fingers down his face in a motherly fashion. Afriel came to them for help and Dean was determined not to let the small angel down.

Sam was in the kitchen clicking away on his laptop and helping himself to more coffee. Brady and Markus had left for Colorado following up on a possible Seal in the Pueblo area. Brady made sure there was plenty of coffee before he left knowing the guys would be craving it. And craving the wonderful brew Sam was. He savored the hot mild blend letting it linger a little on his tongue before placing the mug back down before turning his attention back to what he was looking up.

Sam decided to research the name Remiel as according to Gabriel it was his angelic name before he was ripped from Grace. He was determined to learn more of his previous life even if it did come from ancient tomes and the internet. His fruitless searching had turned up very little useful information as most sites were focused on the archangels and more well known arcs of angels. He tried to dig deeper only coming up empty handed and having more questions than answers. Running his hand down his face, Sam shut the computer deciding to see if Markus' books held anything.

As he headed through the living room he noticed Dean and Tariel had fallen asleep together on the larger couch while Afriel was still sleeping beneath the blue blanket. They reminded him of a family, a tight content family. He knew his brother wanted a family though he would never tell Sam outright. But the younger Winchester knew by the way a pained expression would flash across his face when they saw a loving couple and their children at a diner or hotel. Dean would try to hide it but Sam caught it as the last traces left his hardened face. Every single time he saw the same yearning expression when they crossed paths with parents and children, happy and loving without a care in the world.

His eyes turned from the sleeping trio as he headed towards the small study downstairs.

* * *

Lilith stood at the edge of the long forgotten cemetery staring over the worn and broken tombstones and grave markers. She knew why this hallowed ground had long been shunned by man for it was man that sullied the once consecrated soil. And it was for that reason she was here. Taking the dagger out of her jacket, Lilith sliced the palm of her hand open hissing as the sharp blade slid across creating a thin crimson trail behind it. Her eyes turned into blank white disks as the thin red line trickled down her hand and on the soil bubbling upon contact with the tainted earth.

She watched as the dark spots melded together as claws developed and reached for the dark starless night followed by sharp pointed ears and blood red eyes. The eyes glowed with a sinister feeling as the thing's snout emerged with steam escaping its flaring nostrils. The neck was thick with tendons protruding and tensing as it breathed. The body was dark and solid with the torso and legs of a man. Its tail was thick and long swinging like a whip. It bowed at Lilith as she smiled thinly and bowed back at it.

"Go, find the angel Afriel and destroy him," Lilith commanded pointing towards the West.

The Hell beast snorted and turned vanishing in a trail of fire and sulfur headed towards Phoenix.

* * *

Dean woke up to find Tariel snuggled up against his chest. He kissed the top of her head then looked over at Afriel who was still sleeping soundly. He hoped the little guy would be able to open up and tell them what happened to him. Dean and Tariel wouldn't push him but they didn't have all the time in the world either. Seth was still missing, Brooklyn and Cas had left to find him and the archangels were nowhere to be seen.

A tiny whimpering sound coming from beneath the blanket made Dean snap his head over as the whimpering grew louder turning into cries of desperation and pain. Moving Tariel, Dean hurried over to the crying seraph and took him in his arms.

"Afriel, hey buddy, it's okay I'm here now. You're having a really bad dream," the hunter rocked the crying seraph in his arms and softly hummed one of his favorite Metallica tunes hoping it would calm him down. To his surprise Afriel began to quiet down and bury his head in Dean's chest. Seeing no reason to stop, Dean kept humming even when Afriel had settled back down. He leaned back in the large plush couch pulling the little angel closer to him.

Tariel watched her hunter and angelic brother on the couch. She rested her head on her forearm and smiled at the sweet scene. Dean would've made a great father as he effortlessly and instinctively lulled Afriel back into a peaceful slumber. He wrapped his arms around the tiny seraph in a protective stance as if he was keeping the monsters that lurked in Afriel's dreams at bay. She looked at Afriel noticing he was snuggled close inside her hunter's body seeking the solace and protection of the hunter.

The angel just remained there watching in silence at the two on the couch. When she had taken over the dying form of her vessel, Carmen, she had seen a glimpse of her wishes and dreams before she died. How she wanted a family and a home somewhere in the country with horses in the pasture. Tariel felt those desires becoming her own. Sure she knew it would never happen but she could dream though right? But for now she was content with the mission before her.

* * *

It picked up the angel's scent outside of Phoenix. It was here he had first set foot upon the sandy terrain and headed west. His scent was unlike anything it had smelled before. It was pure, clean and innocent. It was these features that drove it insane with blood lust, ravenous for the sweet flesh of the hurt seraph. The red beady eyes glowed until they were on fire as it charged on feeling the trail get stronger with every step it took. Its dark heart pounding wildly as its black blood raced through its veins pumping demonic adrenaline harder and faster.

* * *

Sam rubbed his eyes as he slammed the book shut placing it on the ever growing stack. He had quit keep track as the minutes and hours were melding into one with each closing of another book. For a hunter Markus sure didn't have too much on angels. Perhaps he just wasn't looking in the right place. Making his classic bitch face, Sam stood up and began replacing the faded leather bound books back on the shelves. It was almost as if someone or something didn't want him to find the answers he desperately sought, that knowing too much would do more harm than good. Well consequences be damned! Sam was going to get answers!

* * *

**Next chapter up! I will have another update in a day or two so keep checking back! And please do review as I love to hear what people think! **


	2. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading

Metallikirk- Thanks for the great review!!!! Today has just been a sh*t day for me

_Afriel slowly begins to remember what happened to him…._

"Alright, kiddo, time for bed," Dean said as the angel sat on the bed and tilted his head at him. He watched the hunter sifting through the drawers looking for a shirt for him. The clothes the tiny seraph had appeared in where tattered and torn, barely hanging on his small square shoulders.

After dinner, Tariel had bathed and cleaned up her charge pleased to see he was slowly opening up to her. He silently complied when she gently asked for him to lift his arms or close his eyes.

"How's it feeling?" She asked as the soft cloth ran over his arms and legs. A tiny smile began to crack on his lips as he looked up with those innocent wide eyes.

"Good," came the answer. Afriel seemed to be entranced with the bubbles from the soap and shampoo, gathering them in his small hands and blowing them all over the place. He laughed quietly as the small tufts of suds landed on the back wall and water. Tariel guessed he never saw bubble before let alone being a bubble bath. The warm water and lavender scented foam appeared to have a therapeutic effect as the angel slowly began to crawl out of his protective exterior.

"I bet you're feeling better now huh?" Afriel nodded his head as he continued playing with the bubbles laughing and trying to catch them between his hands. Tariel decided to let him play a little longer not wanting to deny him such a simple pleasure. He slid beneath the steamy combination then jumped back out wiping his eyes.

As the angel continued entertaining himself, Tariel went to retrieve a towel to dry him off.

"Alright, Afriel, time to get out, otherwise you're gonna turn into a prune," the little angel scrunched his face in displeasure as she pulled the plug out allowing the now cool water to drain. Tariel had to admit he was pretty cute with his nose and eyes crushed together like that. Opening the large soft towel, the angel gathered her little brother hoisting him over and out. Afriel patiently stood there watching his guardian dry his body. The feel of soft cotton upon his skin was a new sensation to him but he loved it. It was soft, soothing and comfortable like home.

"Alright, let's go see if Dean found you anything," leaving the towel wrapped around him, Tariel led him towards Brook and Cas' room. Since the angels were away, she decided this would be the best place to let him sleep since it was close to the room she and Dean were sharing.

Dean was searching fruitlessly for something, anything for the little guy to wear but so far turned up nothing. He turned to see his angel and the little one entering the room. Afriel watched in silent curiosity as Dean flung open drawers and closet doors searching for something that would work until they could get out tomorrow. Tariel placed him on the bed as Dean kept searching and cussing in frustration.

"Dean!" Tariel admonished her hunter.

"Sorry," he muttered tapping his fingers against the dresser. Then the light came on upstairs. Sprinting down the hall he reached their room and opened up his bag. Rummaging through the clean shirts, his eyes lit up when he found what he was looking for. Grabbing the shirt he rose hearing his knees crackle and pop and headed back down the hall.

Dean was wearing a huge grin when he returned and held out his favorite black shirt.

"Ok, this is my favorite black shirt and you get the prestigious honor of wearing it," he handed the shirt to Tariel and looked down at Afriel. The angel smiled a small yet sweet smile at the hunter as if to say thank you. Dean winked at his little charge as Tariel changed him into the large yet rather comfortable shirt. Afriel's arms stuck out half way through the sleeves as his legs were visible past the knees only. Poor angel looked as if he was swimming in the sea of black cotton but the tiny seraph didn't seem to notice as he was preoccupied with looking over the makeshift sleep shirt. He fingered the edges of the sleeves and collar before pulling it out and looking down at his own body.

Dean couldn't help to be touched by Afriel's innocence as his presence was calming and soothing to the hunter's frayed soul. He could only hope the small angel would be able to recall what happened to him before showing up on Markus' doorstep. Afriel yawned indicating he was tired and ready for his first night's sleep. Tariel looked over and saw the plush E.T. sitting on the headboard. She reached over and grabbed the stuffed toy presenting it to the angel.

"Look what I found, Brook's stuffed E.T. Afriel. Will you take care of him until she comes home?" Afriel nodded his head with certainty and stretched his tiny hands out and accepted the toy.

"E.T.," he repeated and clutched it against his body. Tariel knew Brook wouldn't mind and would have done the same thing if it were her sitting there. Dean pulled back the blankets seeing they were clean and crisp, thankfully. He patted the mattress and Afriel turned looking at him then the two large pillows.

"Come on big guy," Dean gently said as Afriel crawled up the bed with the stuffed toy still held tightly to his body. He snuggled in between the blankets feeling Brooklyn and Castiel's presence which helped to soothe him further.

"Castiel," he murmured.

"Yep, that's right, big guy, this is where Cas and Brook sleep," together Tariel and Dean pulled the blankets across his tiny frame as each kissed him goodnight.

"If you need us, we are right across the hall, okay Afriel?" He nodded as Dean ruffled his hair before turning off the light and leaving the angel to rest. Afriel hunkered down in the blankets still clutching Brook's beloved E.T. in his arms for he felt safe with it in his tiny angelic grasp.

Sam was up this time flipping through the channels as his research had gotten him nowhere. He wasn't one to give up but for now he was merely taking a break. He was still in a slight state of shock over Gabriel's words but was slowly getting past that hang up. He wished he could find answers, any answers about his life as Remiel.

He continued channel surfing until pausing on _Ghost Hunters _and decided to leave it there. Seemed the guys were at lighthouse in Florida on this episode. He had seen bits and pieces of the show before knowing what they saw paled in comparison to what he and Dean had been privy to experiencing over the years. From ghosts to witches to the queen demon bitch herself Lilith, the Winchester brothers had seen it all.

The sound of muffled voices down the hall made Sam look up to see Dean and Tariel retiring for the evening. The soft glow of the light was cut off as the door slowly closed behind them. Sam rolled his eyes as he got up and clicked off the television and decided to hit the hay as well. He stretched his long legs and arms then headed down the hall towards his own room but first stopped in where Afriel was fast asleep.

Sam stood there looking down at the little form bundled beneath the covers. As he stood there, the hunter felt drawn to the little angel as his legs began moving around the bed and towards the chair beside it. The hunter seated his massive frame watching Afriel.

Afriel was deep in slumber as the visions of darkness and white eyes crept back into his mind.

_Afriel fingered the small pendant around his neck as he held his guardian's hand. Cameron was the vessel's name but the angel inhabiting the man was Assiel, an angel of healing. Assiel looked down at his charge smiling at him reassuring the child angel not to be afraid for he was there with him. _

_The tiny seraph smiled back up at him as they cautiously journeyed through the remains of what was once a great city. The angel couldn't remember the name but knew at its grandeur, this center of civilization was home to a great learning institute where people came from miles around eager to hear the speeches and words of the wise who resided here. _

_But in an instant it was gone, destroyed by the demon Lilith and her horde. Now they were here again to ensure the Seal was intact. Michael had asked Afriel specifically to do the job since he wasn't like any other angel. He looked down at the odd shaped charm as three other angels had the rest of the medallion upon their necks. It was the medallion that Lucifer had received from God Himself and when he was cast out of Hell he gave it to Lilith as she was the First. _

_Now the angels had it, scattered across the heavens and placed in the hands of four hand chosen angels. _

_Assiel and Afriel arrived at the statue seeing it was still untouched. The protective Devil's trap remained unbroken as the demon within its marble prison. _

_"All is still well, Afriel," Assiel's vessel's voice was soft and melodic. Afriel nodded as they turned to leave. _

_The angels froze as Lilith stood before them along with five demons. "Going somewhere?" Her eyes white disks as the minions behind her were coal black. Lilith grinned maliciously at the angels sensing their distress. It was like a shark smelling blood in the water as the demons circled around them closing in closer. _

_Assiel kneeled down gently gripping the smaller angel's shoulders. _

_"Afriel, run; run as far as you can as fast as you can," Afriel shook his head._

_"No, I am not leaving you, Assiel," his voice shaky as he refused to leave his beloved guardian. _

_"I am ordering you to go, now!" Assiel was harsher in his command as Afriel continued to stand there. _

_"If you fight, I fight," he simply stated taking Assiel's hand in his. Assiel nodded as Lilith encroached closer. The angels stood back to back and linked hands as they prepared to stave off the encroaching darkness._

_"Sic em, boys!" Lilith quietly commanded as the demons' nails became claws and their eyes turned blacker though Assiel was sure they couldn't get any darker than what they already were._

_The cut was the deepest indeed…._

Afriel cried out Assiel's name as his arms and legs thrashed beneath the blankets. Sam was immediately on the bed taking the sobbing angel in his arms. Afriel sobbed gently in his chest as Sam comforted the distressed seraph.

"It's alright, Afriel, I have you. I won't let the monsters get you," Sam closed his eyes and slowly rocked back and forth until the child angel began to calm down and the sobs died down into muffled whimpering. The moonlight streamed into the window as Afriel looked up at Sam and nestled his head against the hunter.

"Remiel," he stated in a matter of fact manner. Sam looked down with wide chocolate pools at the angel.

"Remiel," he said again this time touching the spot above his heart where his tattoo was hidden beneath his shirt.

"Afriel, how did you know that?" Sam gently probed as Afriel kept his gaze fixed on Sam's

"Remiel, hurt," he pressed his finger into Sam's chest.

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm hurt, buddy," Sam responded quietly.

"Sam, Remiel, Remiel, Sam," the tiny angel's voice trailed off before falling asleep in his strong arms.

Sam was at a loss for words. Afriel knew who he was in his previous life but wasn't exactly disclosing anything other than his angelic name. He felt his heart race wildly in his chest over this stunning new development. Perhaps Afriel knew him when he was Remiel and he was trying to tell him something.

The tiny angel was sleeping soundly when Sam put him back to bed. He covered the little guy back up kissing his forehead before turning to go.

"Remiel, you stay here," Sam spun around on his heels unsure of what he just heard. He swore Afriel just told him to stay.

"Remiel, you stay here," this time the hunter heard the little voice loud and clear.

"Okay, you win little guy, I'll stay here tonight," he sighed as he shucked his boots off and over shirt. Sam stretched out on the other side of the bed so that Afriel knew he was there keeping his promise to stay with him tonight.

"Night, Afriel," Sam whispered allowing his eyes to fall and sleep to embrace him.

The next morning, Dean woke up seeing it was only 5:30. The hunter groaned and rolled back over as he encircled Tariel in his arms. Their clothes were strewn across the floor as they had given in to their heart's desires. They had to be quiet as a mouse so Afriel didn't wake up thinking something was wrong. The last thing he wanted the tiny Angel of the Lord to see was his naked ass and have Afriel freak out. Wiping the thought from his mind, the hunter instead focused his attention to the naked angel beside him. He had been moved by the way she tended to Afriel, so gentle, patient and loving.

Though he didn't tell anyone this out loud, Dean was slowly starting to see the angel as the son he never had. The hunter wasn't freaked out about it or scared, but rather found himself embracing the idea. He smiled to himself as he snuggled in closer to Tariel and fell back asleep.

It laid in wait as It could smell the angel inside, but It also could smell another celestial being alone with two humans, one of which was different. It waited and watched knowing that at some point they would leave the safety of that house and perimeter and then It would attack.

**Okay next update soon!!!! I hope this wasn't too fluffy but I do promise it won't be so sweet and cute in a few more chapters. **


	3. A Glimpse Of What Was

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading and reviewing: All the support shown for these stories has been amazing!!!!

Metallikirk-Once again thanks for the kick ass review! That has made my day much better!!!

_As Sam learns more about his past, the Hell beast makes its first strike…._

Afriel stared down at the cereal and milk never seeing the common breakfast food until this very morning. The various colored marshmallows and oat pieces surrounding by white piqued the little guy's curiosity as he held the spoon unsure what to make of things. Sam looked over at the angel seeing his small brow scrunch together as he slowly dipped the utensil in the bowl and shoved a heaping spoonful in his mouth. Several pieces of marshmallow and oat bites tumbled back in the bowl as he began crunching down.

The mixture of sweet and oat proved to be a pleasant treat for Afriel as he scooped up another heaping. Sam observed a small smile cracking his lips, increasing with every spoonful.

"Good, huh?" Afriel nodded in agreement as Sam drank his coffee and settled on the same thing the little angel was feasting on. It amazed Sam how something so simple such as Lucky Charms could be so cosmic for him when to him it was simply breakfast. The hunter got the distinct impression that Afriel had never been among humans like Gabriel or Michael had been. He wondered if this was the first time the young angel was in the company of humans. Sam continued watching in silence as Afriel gulped down the few pieces of cereal then slurped the milk down feeling his own smile begin to spread.

"Want more, Afriel?" The little guy smiled and nodded furiously as he pushed the bowl towards Sam. The hunter smiled as he went and got the angel more cereal while grabbing himself some more coffee. Dean and Tariel had left going to find some clothes for their little charge. Sam had assured the angel and his brother that Afriel wouldn't be any problem and argued it would be safer for him to stay here. But what he didn't tell the pair was he secretly hoped Afriel would divulge more of Sam's past.

Sam wasn't sure how Dean would take the news that his brother was an angel who was Brooklyn's guardian through all of her past lives until Azazel cursed him. Yeah, wouldn't that make for interesting dinner conversation. Sam returned placing the full bowl in front of his friend as Afriel dove in before Sam had even let go of the bowl. He chuckled before taking his own seat.

"You must really like that, Afriel," Sam muttered to himself before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Easy there now, you don't wanna choke, kiddo," the angel kicked it down a notch savoring his food a little bit more and chewing more thoroughly before swallowing. If it wasn't for the fact he was an angel, Sam would've mistaken the small seraph for a human boy. The hunter watched with patient eyes until small hands pushed the empty bowl away.

"Done?" Afriel nodded his head and taking the napkin to clean his face. Sam had given the angel a crash course in table etiquette the day before and Afriel proved to be a quick learner absorbing everything he had to say like a sponge.

"Thank you, Remiel," the tiny voice squeaked.

"Not a problem, kiddo. And please call me Sam."

"I like Remiel, don't you?" Afriel tilted his head at Sam his bottom lip beginning to quiver.

"Of course I do, Afriel, after all that was my name. But I tell you what, if you want to keep calling me that, I am cool with that. But call me Sam around everyone else ok?"

Afriel nodded his head and smiled as it would be their little secret to share. Sam grinned back and ruffled the angel's hair.

"Remiel?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Remiel curious about something," the angel was reaching deep within the hunter's soul feeling Sam's yearning to learn more about his past.

Sam knelt down to the young angel's level deciding it was time to fess up. Sighing deeply, Sam told the small seraph the truth.

"Yeah, I want to know more about my past life, little guy, but with everything that happened I wasn't going to press the issue."

"Press the issue?" Confusion laced his little voice as he struggled to comprehend what Sam was saying. The hunter slapped his forehead forgetting this wasn't Dean or Cas he was talking to.

"I mean I didn't want to force you to say anything if you weren't ready to talk," Afriel nodded in understanding as he waved his hands.

"Good, now, Remiel," he turned but not before offering his hand to Sam. The hunter enclosed his enormous hand around the angel's much smaller one and let Afriel lead him to the living room.

Sam lifted and placed the angel on the couch as he took his position beside Afriel. The air became heavy with a static charge as they sat there gazes locked together. With inhuman reflexes, Afriel grabbed Sam's massive paws surprising the hunter.

"Close your eyes," he softly spoke. Sam complied as images began filling his head.

_Remiel watched the young woman stroll across the marketplace stopping at the various dealers. The day was hot and sun was cruel but it didn't seem to bother the olive skinned jet black haired woman as she made her way through the sea of bodies. _

_She felt him nearby as a knowing smile crept up on her face. Ever since he saved her life from those would be attackers in the alley way he never let her out of his sight. But what she didn't know was that he was the angel Remiel and that she was his charge. _

_She continued making her way past the market and towards the family home. Her husband had been killed while serving Rome leaving her alone to care for the vineyards. Many men tried to marry her but she flatly refused every time. She could manage things on her own with the help of the slaves. She trusted them more than those would be suitors. _

_Julia, her house slave, saw her approach and helped her mistress. "Thank you, Julia," she said softly before heading out towards the stables._

_She headed towards the stables where her favorite mare was housed. As she approached she heard hushed tones and her horse whining softly. Drawing her dagger, she silently approached the barn cautiously peering around the corner seeing him standing there._

_Remiel decided today was the day he would tell her the truth, that his name wasn't Darius but Remiel, her guardian angel and that he was in love with her. He sensed her approach, feeling her apprehension before it melted away to relief and joy. _

_"Hello, Sabina. I am sorry for scaring you," his gentle dark eyes erased the last traces of her anxieties. _

_"Darius, no, it is alright. I just returned from the market and was preparing to go for a ride. Would you like to accompany me?" _

_At first he wanted to say no but then realized this would be the best way to tell her. _

_"Of course," he smiled back at her. "Excellent, then we shall ride together!" Sabina exclaimed as she saddled up her mount. She eased herself in the saddle and extended her hand out for the angel. _

_"Come on, Darius," the angel got on and Sabina tapped the sides of her mount as her mare led the way. Remiel wrapped his arms around her tight as if his life meant it…._

Sam's eyes shot open as Afriel pulled his hands away and collapsed in exhaustion.

"Afriel!" the hunter scooped up the little angel in his arms. His face was mixed with fatigue and pain. Sam held him close until he heard that tiny squeaky voice spoke up.

"Remiel, I am okay," Sam gently released Afriel back down on the couch.

"You sure, buddy? I mean you took a pretty big hit on the angel mojo back there," Sam wasn't convinced that Afriel was okay just yet. His wide eyes looked straight into Sam's with absolute certainty.

"I am okay, Remiel," his tone matched his eyes finally convincing the hunter. Sam nodded as the little guy squirmed out of his arms and hopped down off the couch. The hunter wondered where the angel was heading off to and immediately was hot on his tiny trail.

* * *

Dean and Tariel were finally heading back from the great adventure known as clothes shopping for an angel. Though they spent several hours wandering from store to store searching for clothes fir for an angel, Dean loved the time he was spending with his angel. Yeah they were getting closer to the apocalypse but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the stolen moments he had with Tariel and this being one of those times.

With every article of clothing picked he knew the little guy would just love them. In some strange yet normal way Dean felt as if he was shopping for his own kid. The very thought warmed his heart. Tariel could sense his hidden emotions as she too felt the same way just never said them outright. She knew Dean had longed for a family and that Afriel was the closest thing to a child he had ever experienced.

Once they were satisfied, the couple loaded up the trunk and finally headed home. Dean looked over seeing his angel looking out the window. The reflection in the glass revealed a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Tariel, you okay?" He reached over lacing his fingers within hers. The angel turned her head and nodded silently. Dean didn't press further and decided to save this discussion for after they were home. Besides, he couldn't wait to see the little guy's eyes when they showed the clothes and shoes for him. It was going to be Christmas for Afriel.

* * *

The Hell beast sensed the approach of the angel and hunter down the long gravel road. It hated the daylight as its powers were weakened substantially so it would wait until nightfall for it sensed a weak spot in the perimeter of the house. It remained in the shadows as the black Impala pulled up in the driveway and the angel and hunter stepped out. The overwhelming purity of the angel's scent sickened yet excited It as the same time as it hungered to tear the seraph apart.

* * *

"Hey, Sam ya here?!" Dean called out as he crossed the small entranceway. The sound of heavy footsteps coming up from the basement heralded the arrival of the Sasquatch.

"Oh, hey Dean. Afriel and I were downstairs in the study going through Markus' books. I gotta tell ya that little guy loves the ancient scrolls and texts Markus has."

"Great, you're turning him into a little geek," Dean rolled his eyes teasing his brother as Sam walked with Dean into the living room laying out the bags on the couch.

"Holy shit, did you two buy the whole mall out?" Sam's eyes went wide as he examined the bags' contents. Jeans, shirts, shoes and other clothing were strewn out around the room as Sam shook his head. Tariel laughed at Sam's shocking reaction.

"No, Sam, we didn't buy the mall out as you so eloquently put it. We wanted to be sure Afriel had enough clothes. Besides he can't wear Dean's shirts all of the time now can he?" Sam shook his head as he went to get his little buddy.

Afriel was looking through the ancient books gently tracing his fingers across the weathered pages absorbing all of the information the tomes had to offer. Markus kept meticulous records of everything he came across in his long life. His favorite items so far was the part about Gabriel and how he was really Brooklyn's father and how they reconnected after more than twenty years. Afriel was at the part where Dean had found love in Tariel when Sam came pounding down the stairs and entered the plush room.

The young angel looked up with his head tilted as if to say he wasn't finished reading. Sam stood there with his hands on his hips with eyes that said otherwise.

"Come on, buddy, Dean and Tariel are back and they have something for you," Afriel sat there for a moment before closing the journal and placing it on the desk knowing he would be back.

"Okay, Remiel," he whispered as he stood and walked past Sam and marched up the stairs.

Dean's eyes lit up when he saw the little guy. Afriel ran into Dean's arms letting the hunter hoist him up on his hip and reveal the goodies that awaited the seraph. Afriel's eyes lit up, wider than usual when he saw the colorful shirts, jeans, underwear and shoes all neatly laid out.

"For me?" he asked the hunter. Dean let him down so he could check out the items closer.

"Yeah, buddy, all for you," Afriel reached out running his fingers over the soft cotton and denim looking at the bright bold colors. Sam showed up just as Afriel turned around with a wide smile plastered on his little face.

"Sam look!" the little seraph took his hand dragging Sam towards the couch. Dean and Tariel did a knock out job in getting this little guy some new clothes.

"Yeah, that's great buddy. Looks like Dean and Tariel did a great job huh?" Afriel turned around and wrapped his arms around Dean.

"Thank you!" Afriel cried out. Dean ruffled his hair feeling like a proud parent. Sam saw the expression on his brother's face as Tariel entered the room. She was taken aback by the touching scene.

"Be sure to thank Tariel too, buddy," Afriel charged up to the angel hugging her tight.

"You're welcome, Afriel," she said softly.

Later that night Afriel yawned and stretched in his new pajamas. These were much more comfortable than wearing Dean's shirt. He grabbed the plush ET and hunkered down in the large bed. Dean pulled the covers up and over him kissing his forehead. Tariel leaned in kissing the top of his head and smiled down at him.

"Night, Afriel," Dean whispered as he turned off the light. Afriel nestled in the blankets holding the stuffed ET tight to his chest as he felt sleep overtake him.

* * *

Outside, Sam was on the porch thinking about what Afriel showed him. Though the eyes were different in his vision, the woman was definitely Brooklyn. He hoped the angel would be able to show him more about his life at Remiel. He leaned back in his seat unaware of the impending attack.

It charged the weakest point, the area between the cactus and large stone. The beast made no sound as it neared the perimeter. The scent of not one but two angels drove it mad with blood lust as it felt the hunger needing, no, demanding to be fulfilled and it wasn't about to deny what it so desperately needed.

Sam sat up as he heard something. Looking out in the inky blackness he saw nothing but could pick up the distinct smell of sulfur. The vile smell grew and grew until the hunter saw what was coming. Pulling the gun from his jeans waist band, he took aim at the shadowy creature as it plowed into the perimeter. A bright flash and howl of pain filled the air as It was thrust backwards. The beast shook its body and stood on all fours. The red beady eyes glowed in the black depths sending a shiver down Sam's spine. He could see the nostrils flaring and steam bellowing from its snout.

"You're one ugly mother…" Sam didn't get to finish as the creature charged once again determined to breach the line. He squeezed off a few rounds as it growled in irritation more than pain. Sam was able to halt the attack but only temporarily as the thing forced the bullets out of its body. The rounds fell to the ground echoing in the night sky.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath as Sam realized this wasn't about to give up. He raced in the house as the creature prepared for another assault.

* * *

**Alright next chapter up soon!!!! Will the Hell beast break the weakest link or will it hold? And will anyone be able to come to their aid? **

**Thanks again to everyone for reading and reviewing and adding to alerts!!!**


	4. When The Barrier Breaks

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear. For everybody out there reading and reviewing and adding me to their alerts: Thank you so very very much for all of the support!!! It means so much to me!

_The Hell beast keeps trying to get in as Afriel has another flashback…_

Sam burst through the doorway double checking the locks and double salting the door. He could hear the frustrated bellowing of the Hell beast outside as it continued to tear and charge at the barrier. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Lilith had sent the vulgar looking thing. He raced down the hall as Dean and Tariel emerged from their room with weapons in hand.

"Sam, take Afriel to the panic room and keep him safe. Tariel and I will take on Fido," Dean cocked the shotgun as Tariel held two curved blades in her hands. Sam didn't argue with his brother as he raced down the hall.

Afriel was sound asleep as Sam gathered the little angel in his arms. The tiny seraph barely stirred in the hunter's arms as Sam rushed down the stairs and towards the back of the basement where the safe room was. Opening the heavy door, Sam stepped across the threshold pulling the door behind them. Solomon's Keys covered the ceiling and floor as the walls were lined with supplies and a comfortable set of beds to the side. Placing the still sleeping seraph on one of the beds, Sam pulled the covers up and around the small form and sat down beside him brushing a few wisps of hair out of his innocent face as he continued sleeping.

Dean fired off the first round of salt filled bullets temporarily stunning the thing. With every charge it made, the weaker the barrier was becoming. The beast was emboldened knowing the protective shield was beginning to weaken under the strain of its unrelenting attacks. Its claw tore at the ground pawing and tearing at the soil as its nostrils flared. Tariel watched as it got closer to fracturing the barricade knowing something had to be done. Her eyes grew bright as she tilted her head back and allowed her true form to begin to show through.

A high pitched inhuman wail filled the night air as the divine light touched the unholy flesh of the beast. Dean saw his opportunity and continued firing off shots knowing it would only momentarily paralyze the thing but it was better than nothing at this point. The putrid smell of its saliva reached Dean's nose making his stomach retch. The mixture of sulfur and rotting flesh hung heavy in the air as Tariel continued to channel her power in stopping it but could feel her body turning fatigued and beginning to crack. Something was sapping her strength, draining her energy.

It could sense the angel was beginning to falter as it felt the force of her attacks losing strength. Empowered it charged towards the property in one last time bracing itself for the pain that was to come. Dean kept firing until he was out of bullets then dropped the sawed off and pulled the handgun hidden in his waistband.

"This thing just isn't giving up!" he shouted in frustration as the last bullet left the chamber.

Tariel felt her energy being drained as the creature continued taking her essence into itself, growing stronger as it reached the barrier, ramming it with every ounce of its evil being. She cried out as the beast burst through in a flash of light and flames turning the sky from night to day. The explosion so bright Dean cried out as he was briefly blinded. The hunter stumbled backwards tripping over the rocks that were strewn across the property until he landed on the large round stone feeling the jagged edges pierce his back and rip his shirt.

"Motherfuckinggoddamnitshitthatfuckinghurts!" Dean's anguished cries reached Tariel's ears as she rushed to his aid. The Hell beast had other ideas. As the angel turned to see Dean in pain, the creature pounced on the angel sinking its claws in her back. Tariel's screams and cries of pain echoed through the night as the Hell beast sunk its jagged canines into her shoulder causing her to scream louder. The angel's blood rushed between her shoulder and the beast's mouth soaking the soil a rich crimson. Tariel could feel her world turning dark as the the thick liquid warmth that was her life force rushing from her body.

Dean struggled and fought to get up but felt like a turtle what was flipped on its back yet the hunter refused to give up on his angel. Tariel's cries fueled his rage as Dean fought to summon the strength. He had to, needed to save her! Growling and groaning in excruciating pain Dean forced himself upright and to his feet. Eyeing one of Tariel's blades, he swiped it from the ground limping and running at the creature.

"Dean!" She cried out weakly feeling her body begin to shut down. The creature looked up seeing the injured hunter hobbling towards it. The angel's blood dripped down its teeth and lips mixing with saliva. Dean sensed the indifference in the beast's attitude towards him as it sunk its fangs into Tariel's body as she couldn't fight back any longer.

"Oh no you don't, you son of a bitch!" Dean slashed through the beast shocked that it merely went through it not inflicting a single wound.

"What the fuck?" He whispered as the creature turned its attention to the hunter that dared to interrupt it. With red beady eyes and blood stained teeth exposed and deadly, it charged Dean digging its claws into his chest as the hunter heard his muscle and skin being torn, shredded like tissue paper.

He screamed out as he landed beside his angel seeing her barely hanging on. Her breathing was shallow and sporadic and getting lighter with every passing second. Dean closed his eyes yelling out in an anguished torment as the beast lowered its head breathing its rank steamy breath in his face.

The last thing he saw were the red beady eyes baring down burning his own emerald depths.

* * *

_Afriel felt the chains biting into his tiny wrists as he thrashed around shrieking in pain as the cursed metal burned into his skin. Panic filled his angelic body as his companion Assiel was being tormented by Damon as Lilith looked on with a pure sick joy. Tears cascaded down the child angel's face as he was forced to watch his friend suffer unspeakable pain and agony. _

_Damon held the dagger slowly running his fingers over serrated edge then along the top and down the hilt. Hollow silver orbs flashed at the angel as he approached the older angel. Defiance was firm in Assiel's deep green depths, refusing to show any fear in the face of Lilith or Damon. _

_"You may be fearless, Assiel, but soon you will be screaming out for death," Damon snickered as he grabbed the angel's face hard forcing the seraph to look right into his silver disks. Assiel hardened his eyes knowing he had to stay strong for Afriel. _

_Damon gripped his face so hard the demon's hand was shaking turning the angel's face red as he kept his tight unyielding grip on his face. The demon flashed the blade in front of the angel's eyes allowing him to see the instrument that was about to bring unspeakable pain._

_His grin turned sinister as he ran the blade down Assiel's front lightly pressing the tip of the blade upon his bare skin. Assiel kept his breathing steady and calm despite feeling a pang of fear fighting to surface. With a rapid flick of his wrist, Damon ran the serrated dagger through the angel's side garnering a cry of pain from Assiel. The angel arched his body off the table leaving only his arms and legs which were tied securely to the table. His muscles clenched and tensed only bringing on more pain for the angel. _

_Afriel cried out thrashing against his restraints. "NOOOOOOOO!" He cried out as Assiel felt the instrument thrusting upward reaching his abs. _

_"My brother taught me well," Damon admitted as the blood slicked blade was pulled from Assiel's side. The sickening sound of entrails, viscera and blood rubbing against smooth metal tormented the small angel's ears as Assiel looked over at his little brother._

_I'm sorry….he silently apologized to Afriel as Damon hovered over with what appeared to be a sledgehammer. _

_"This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it'll hurt me," he sneered raising the hammer and slamming into Assiel's knee…._

Afriel sat up screaming at the top of his lungs and thrashing around in the sheets. Sam grabbed the fighting angel ignoring the punches and kicks as the small attacks didn't cause him to flinch.

"Afriel, it's me, Remiel, I'm here buddy," Sam held him tight to his body rocking them both back and forth. Afriel continued to cry and wail for several more minutes against the hunter before he showed any signs of coming around.

Wide red rimmed eyes looked up at Sam's gently brown ones as he wiped away the small tears.

"Remiel," he sobbed. The little angel's chest was heaving hard and fast as Sam could feel his tiny heartbeat pounding hard against his ribs. Whatever he was dreaming sent him into a state of fury and anguish.

"Yeah, I'm here, Afriel and I'm not letting you go until you tell me to," Sam whispered resting the side of his head on the top of Afriel's head.

"Don't leave, Remiel?"

"No, I am not leaving you, Afriel. I am staying right here with you," Sam declared. The angel and hunter were unaware of the horror that had unfolded topside.

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and looked around fighting to focus his vision. The room was one blurry haze as dark shapes hurried around accompanied by muffled voices. He tried to sit up only to have a pair of strong hands gently guiding him back on the bed.

"Rest, Dean, for you are still badly injured," Markus' stern yet gentle voice admonished the hunter. Dean lacked the strength to fight back as he could only whimper in faint protest. His beautiful emerald orbs were clouded over hindering the hunter's vision. Dean rubbed his eyes and grappled with the hazy forms as he realized he couldn't see.

"I can't see, Markus, why?!" he fought to control the rising panic within him.

"The Hell beast blinded you as its stare can blind a human," Dean gripped his wrist panic stricken at the news.

"Is this permanent!? Will I be able to see again!?" The thought of unable to see the world around him caused Dean to go to pieces. Markus held him down with his hand barely using his strength.

"Dean, you must calm down. Going into a state of heightened panic isn't going to help matters. We will be able to restore your vision but it will take some time."

"Markus your words offer me so much comfort," Markus shook his head at Dean's attempt to mask his fear with sarcasm. Sighing, Markus reached for the mug that held a pleasant smelling liquid in it.

"Here, drink this, it will help you rest," Dean tried to push away the cup but missed as Markus struggled with him to take the healing brew.

"I don't need to rest, I need to see damn it! I was nearly that thing's chew toy! Chew toy? Oh god, Tariel! Tariel!" Markus set the cup down and slapped his hand upon the hunter's forehead and closed his eyes. Dean felt his body become heavy like a dead weight as a peaceful sensation washed over his being.

"You do need to rest, Dean," Markus responded as he stood to check on Tariel. He headed down the hall to where Brady was tending to the wounded angel. When they came upon the bloody scene Tariel was in bad shape to say the least. The creature had torn into her like a piece of meat ripping flesh and skin away from bone. She had lost a high volume of blood and her breathing was almost hard to detect. Brady had to do a double take swearing she was dead at first but then detected the faint traces of life still hanging on within the vessel.

They had called upon Raphael to help them seeing the extent of Tariel's injuries lie beyond Brady's and Markus' scope of healing capabilities. The sight of Tariel near death made the Healer gasp in shock and sadness. Immediately he knew this was the work of a Hell beast for he had seen their handiwork before. He was relieved that Tariel was still alive although by a thin thread. He immediately went to work healing her injuries.

"She will recover as you two are what saved her and Dean," the Healer softly spoke.

"Tariel was badly injured by the beast as not only did it nearly tear her apart but the saliva is poison to angels. I will need to put her in a state of deep slumber, something similar to as humans call it a medically induced coma. This will allow her time to heal and for the healing spells to run their course. I will return though to ensure she recovers."

Markus and Brady solemnly nodded as Raphael vanished. Tariel remained still on the bed only her chest rising and dropping slowly.

"Brady, stay here as I will go get Sam and Afriel," Brady could only nod as he took his friend's hand in his praying for her to recover.

* * *

Markus slowly opened the door of the safe room seeing Sam and Afriel asleep on one of the beds. The angel held ET tight in his arm as Sam's larger and longer arms were wrapped securely around him. Quietly he approached the sleeping pair and gently shook Sam.

"Sam, Sam, we got rid of the beast. It's safe for you and Afriel to come up," Sam opened his eyes and looked up at the steel blue eyes. He could tell something was weighing on the hunter's mind.

"Markus is Dean and Tariel alright?" Markus looked away unsure of how to tell the younger hunter about the carnage that had occurred but hours ago. Markus took a deep breath forcing himself to lift his head and meet Sam's anxious chocolate pools.

"Perhaps it is best you come with me, Sam," the hunter felt his heart thundering in his chest as he gathered Afriel in his arms. He swore to the little guy he wasn't going to leave him and he intended to keep that promise. Markus could sense the bond the two shared as they headed up the stairs. He was pleased that Sam had healed after being in the grip of demon blood for over 20 years.

As they reached the top of the stairs, Markus placed a hand squarely in the center of Sam's chest.

"Before we see Dean, you must know that he will recover but the beast blinded him and that will take more time to heal. Right now I have him in a deep state of sleep as he was anxious and agitated when he learned of his temporary setback."

"Sounds like Dean alright," Sam sighed as Markus led the way. Apprehension coursed through his body causing his body to shake as he approached the living room. The smell of herbs and other natural elements filled the air as he entered the living room. He nearly dropped the sleeping angel in his arms when the heartbreaking sight of his brother appeared before him.

"Oh, god…" he whispered as he neared Dean's still form.

* * *

**Next update soon!!! Like I said before the horror would be rearing its ugly head!!! Thanks everyone for the reading and reviewing and adding to favorites!!!**


	5. Time Will Heal All Wounds

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading, reviewing and adding to any alerts: Thanks to every single one of you!! The support and feedback has been terrific!!

_Dean and Tariel continue to heal as Lilith refuses to give up……_

"Oh god," Sam whispered as he saw his brother lying there on the couch. He felt his heart sink at the sad sight before him. His brother's face was scratched and bruised with similar injuries along his arms to match. Sam could feel his eyes water up the longer he gazed upon Dean's broken form.

"How bad is he?" His voice was barely above a whisper. Markus placed a firm yet supportive hand on his shoulder and gently guided him to the opposite sofa. Sam allowed the older hunter to seat him on the couch as Markus joined him.

"When Brady and I returned the Hell beast was ready to finish your brother and Tariel off but we were able to banish it. Dean's injuries are not as severe as Tariel's but still grave nonetheless. The beast blinded him with its hellfire stare but I assure you his vision can be restored and it will take time. I know you despise hospitals so we called for Raphael to help in healing both Dean and Tariel. He was able to heal the injuries to your brother's spine and hips and now he needs to rest."

"And Tariel? How bad?" Sam couldn't form complete sentences as he was too shaken by his brother lying deathly still on the couch with only sign of life being his chest rising and falling.

Markus looked down at the floor knowing he may not be able to keep his calm. He didn't want to panic Sam anymore than he already was but he needed to know.

"The Hell beast wasn't so kind to her. You see, Sam, the saliva of the creature is deadly to angels and not only had it torn at her shoulders and back, the saliva came into contact with her wounds and penetrated her body. She was knocking on death's doorstep when we found her. She wasn't moving and barely breathing, Sam. Raphael was able to repair the damage to her flesh but it will take more time for the poison to be expelled."

Sam leaned back against the couch still clutching Afriel in his arms. He swept away the tears that threatened to fall trying to remain brave for the little guy in his arms.

"Can we see her?" Markus nodded rising to lead the hunter down the hall. Sam braced himself as they entered the room.

Sam felt his breath knocked from his lungs as his eyes lay upon the injured angel. She was on her stomach to allow for the deep tears that were still visible. Sam felt a large lump forming in his throat and those tears returning once again. Her body was bare and exposed save for the sheet that covered her from the waist down.

Brady looked up and weakly smiled at Sam. He was wiping the seraph's gashes with a soft cloth in an effort to keep them clean and free of infection. An unfortunate side effect of the saliva was that her body was exposed to the same infections that humans feared.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Brady quietly said as if he was reading Sam's mind. The hunter continued running the hot cloth over the ugly deep lesions. Sam wasn't sure how much longer he could stand being in the room seeing Dean's beloved angel in such a sad state. How was he going to tell him that his angel was fighting to stay alive? That the beast infected her with its foul discharge and now Brady was struggling to keep another attack from happening? One that the angels could not even see.

"She took it pretty bad," Brady could only nod his head without looking up at Sam. It wasn't he was upset with the hunter; Brady was focused on helping his friend heal.

Sam sadly turned and headed back down the hallway brushing past Markus. He watched the hunter walk towards the kitchen like he was in a daze, lost and unsure of where to go then returned to watching Brady as he continued keeping the injuries clean.

"Brady, I can take over if you wish to take a break," Markus offered seeing Brady's somber stare show some signs of life for the first time since returning.

Sam had placed Afriel down on the couch and covered him with a blanket before heading in the kitchen. He hadn't been to sleep yet and realized it wouldn't happen, not tonight anyways. The hunter began hunting through the cabinets until he decided a sandwich would work. As he gathered the fixings and bread, Brady entered the kitchen. Sam spun around seeing the bleary eyed hunter standing before him.

"Hungry, Brady? I was about to make a sandwich," Sam offered to whip one up for his friend. Brady heard his stomach rumbling rather loudly making him realize he had not eaten anything in over 12 hours.

"Absolutely, Sam," the younger hunter smiled as he grabbed another plate and and prepared two sandwiches with the works. The smell of fresh coffee filled the air calming agitated nerves. Sam returned with two plates then retrieved two mugs of hot steamy goodness. Brady allowed himself to smile as he dove into the monster sandwich. His body thanked him greatly by ceasing the relentless grumbling.

"Thanks, Sam, you don't know how badly I needed this," he said between mouthfuls of food and coffee. Sam lifted a hand stopping Brady from continuing further.

"Say no more as you needed it rather badly."

Brady could only nod as he finished off the last of the food and coffee before settling back in his chair. He took a deep filling breath then slowly exhaled feeling some of the tension and stress that was pent up being driven out from his body.

Sam looked over at Afriel who was sound asleep on the couch. The little angel was unaware of what had transpired and the extent of the injuries two of his guardians has endured.

"Did you find out how the bastard was able to break the barrier?" Sam asked looking back at Brady.

"Yeah, seems that someone fucked with it, weakening it in one spot so the beast could get in. My money's on our favorite whore of Lucifer."

Sam felt his jaw clench together tightening to the point that it became painful. There was no way that bitch was going to get her skanky hands on the little guy! The hunter vowed he would stop her at every turn and attempt to harm the angel.

"Markus worries you aren't safe here as Lilith was able to jack with the protective trap. He does have a place in the mountains that has some pretty hard core protective mojo on it. Maybe you and Afriel should head up there until we can figure out what Lilith's next move is," Brady suggested knowing Sam wouldn't leave his brother. And the hunter answered just as Brady had foreseen it.

"No way, Brady, I am not leaving Dean here, not with the trap being weak and anything able to waltz right on the premises. You are going to need all the help you can get until the trap can be repaired. Besides, if the shit hits the fan I can get Afriel in the panic room. Brady, I am not leaving you and Markus here with Dean and Tariel being badly hurt. I refuse to run away from that crazy bitch Lilith and whatever she throws at us."

That pretty much settled it then as Brady knew the vision he had was coming to pass. He wasn't like Seth who had regular more vivid visions no his were sporadic and brief glimpses of things to come. The hunter wasn't so sure he wanted the gift as possessing the ability to see such major events put a big ass bull's eye on one's back. He sighed as he thought of his friend who was still missing and of Cas and Brook who had left to find him.

Markus tenderly ran the hot cloth over the gashes continuously flushing out the deep lesions. He had seen such injuries from a Hell beast once and the angel that crossed paths with it didn't survive. He thought of the angel Afriel and his resilient spirit. He had sensed the pain and angst the little seraph suffered knowing it was caused by the bitch Lilith. He wanted that demon to pay dearly for what she did to Dean and Tariel, leaving them at the mercy of the beast. Markus could feel the anger simmering deep within his soul edging closer to the surface with every thought he harbored.

Suppressing the morbid thoughts, he focused his energy on Tariel whispering healing words in Aramaic. Markus hoped speaking in the archaic tongue would aid in her recovery. He paused and reached for the healing remedy Raphael had left behind for them to administer. Taking the glass vial, Markus dispensed a small amount in each gash allowing the odorless liquid time to absorb within her body.

* * *

Lilith screamed in frustration and anger as the Hell beast had returned with several large slashes in its flesh.

"Damn you Markus DeTaurius and Braden Wellington! Damn you both!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Not only did the hunters stop her pet from killing the angel and hunter but they still had the piece of the medallion in their possession! Lilith wasn't one to give as she sought out another way to kill the angel and get the fourth and final part of the medallion. She needed it as it would not break one but three Seals!

Her host's green eyes flashed white as the demon carefully considered her next move. She couldn't be so cavalier this time. Lilith rolled her eyes as she could hear Lucifer mentally ripping her a new one for her sloppiness. Well she was the one trying to set him free so he and his armies could march across the face of the Earth brining infinite darkness and enslaving the human race as it should've been in the beginning!

He had seduced her and manipulated her into becoming his first convincing her that when he was freed she would be by his side. But when Brooklyn DeTaurius popped up on the radar things changed and she would have to share the spotlight with the copper haired one. Well this bitch didn't share!

"What's wrong, Lily? Your little scheme fail?" She felt her host bristle as she turned around to face Damon. Oh how she wanted to smite that smug grin off his face. His blue eyes flashed in amusement as he stood there.

"What do you want, Damon? Here to rub it in about saving my sorry skin at Cahokia yet again?" Damon shook his head and stepped closer until he was but a few inches from the demon. The condescending grin never left his face as he began to speak.

"Oh, no dear Lilith, I am not here to twist the knife a little deeper within your back but rather here to be of assistance."

"Cut the crap, Damon and get to the point," Lilith felt her irritation growing with the demon.

Damon chuckled knowing he was winding her tighter than a Timex so he let her squirm a little bit more before starting back up.

"Word is your little pet did some heavy damage to Dean Winchester and the angel Tariel and I must say he did quite the number on them. But really I am here to help. Do you feel like taking a little trip to South Dakota? I hear the weather's just outstanding up there this time of year."

Lilith realized what Damon was getting at. Seek out their weak spot and exploit and in this case the weak spot was Robert Singer. The demon couldn't help but to grin at her fellow demon's plan. It was malicious, cold, evil and she loved it!

"Alright, Damon, let's hear it," she purred as Damon laid out the plan.

* * *

Dean slowly came around unable to lift a finger let alone his arms and legs. His body still screamed even as he remained still on the plush comfortable couch. He still couldn't see as his eyes remained clouded over. Dean gritted his teeth as he forced a finger to lift upward fighting to keep the scream of pain rising rapidly silent. The stubborn hunter continued struggling for several more seconds before relenting to the excruciating pain and relaxing the digit. Dean closed his eyes tight as a tiny tear rolled down the side of his face hitting the soft material below. He swore when he got his hands on that demonic bitch there wasn't going to be anything left of her.

As he lay there, Dean had heard bits and pieces of Brady and Sam talking in the kitchen about him and Tariel and of how he and Markus arrived in time to prevent them from becoming Hell beast crap. The hunter was relieved when he heard his brother and Afriel were alright and that the little angel was asleep across from him providing Dean with a sense of comfort and peace. His heart ached, however, for his beloved angel as she continued fighting to live. He was forever grateful to Markus and Brady for taking such gentle loving care of her. Dean was unsure of what he would do if she had been killed.

He felt as if he let her down when the creature was able to pounce on her so easily tearing into her like a piece of meat.

_Come on Winchester, quit feeling sorry for yourself!_ He heard a familiar voice filing his head. It was his friend, Brooklyn giving a dose of tough love. Though she was miles away, the angel could be there inside his mind almost as if she were right there beside him. And Dean knew she was speaking the truth. He needed to quit doubting himself and playing pity party! Damn it he needed to be strong, resilient for his angel! And it wasn't helping he was trying make his injuries worse by being so fucking stubborn. For once, he went against the flow he so mindlessly followed and relented to another caring for him.

Afriel opened his eyes and looked over at Dean sensing the conflict within him. The angel looked over to see Sam and Brady engrossed in conversation in the kitchen. Though he could hear them, Afriel focused his attention on the hunter across from him. Sliding down off the couch, he approached Dean and slid a small hand in his larger one.

"Afriel," Dean whispered feeling the tiny warmth encircled by his hand.

"Dean, you are hurt," the angel said sadly as he ran his other hand through the hunter's short hair.

"Yeah, buddy I'm hurt pretty bad but you are alright and that is what matters," he forced a fake smile on his face knowing Afriel wasn't gonna buy it.

The little angel crawled up on the couch with the injured hunter careful of his wounds and nestled in beside him where the pain was least. Dean could feel a small kindle of tenderness from the small form beside him although he couldn't see it with his eyes he saw it with his soul.

"You rest, Dean," Afriel's voice was quiet yet carried an air of authority within it. Dean complied and closed his eyes and feeling once again at peace.

* * *

**Ok next chapter up soon!!!! Thanks again to everyone for reading, lurking and reviewing!!**


	6. Oculus Diabolus

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's. For everyone out there reading, reviewing and yes lurking: The show of support has been wonderful!!

Metallikirk-Thanks for the kick ass review!! I am glad you loved the last several chapters!

_As Dean and Tariel continue to heal, Damon and Lilith carry out their plan…_

Bobby stretched and cracked his back before rising feeling his muscles and tendons screaming in protest. The older hunter padded down the hall and stairs towards the kitchen. The previous night had been Hell on him as he was assisting another hunter two towns over that had a ghost problem. The bastard did a number on them both slamming them against walls furniture and each other before Bobby managed to salt and burn the still fresh meat suit. Matt walked away with a broken wrist and lacerations where as Bobby suffered a rather nasty migraine and several large bruises. It could've been worse but for the experienced hunters things turned out the complete opposite.

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee wafted beneath Bobby's nose slowly waking him up. Sometimes he swore he was getting too old for this shit but would always remind himself of the impending apocalypse. It had been several days since he last heard from either Dean or Sam and he was beginning to worry. Sure the guys would go from days on end without calling him but with the Seals being broken they had kept much closer contact. Concerned, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed up Dean.

Sam heard the familiar ring tone seeing Bobby's name popping up on the caller id.

"Bobby."

"Sam? What the Hell are you doing answering Dean's phone?" The scruffy voice on the other end asked.

Sam scratched the back of his neck unsure of how to break the news to Bobby.

"Sam!" The hunter barked.

"Yeah, uh well Dean had a little accident," Sam started to say.

"What the Hell did you two idjits do this time?!" Bobby was expecting to hear some lame brain excuse spill from Sam's mouth. What he didn't expect was what Sam told him.

"A Hell beast breached the barrier here at Markus' house and Dean and Tariel tried to fight it off but it got the upper hand. Tariel is in pretty bad shape, Bobby, she nearly died. Dean fared a little better but he's blind," Sam heard a small gasp on the other end.

Bobby sank in his chair and rubbed his eyes as he shook his head. He swore Dean had a death wish. If those two weren't going to be the death of him….

"Bobby you still there?" Sam's voice held a slight hint of concern.

"Yeah I'm still here, Sam," came the scruffy reply. "Listen I'm gonna head down there sounds like you could an extra set of hands."

Sam smiled to himself as Bobby once again came through.

"I'll tell Markus. Dean will be happy to see you," Sam caught himself realizing what he had just said.

"I know what you mean, Sam. Dean will be glad to know I'm there. You can fill me in on all the details when I get there."

"Yeah, I will. I always do, Bobby. Alright, I'll see you in a day or two," Sam hung up turning to Dean who was still asleep on the couch. He wondered how Bobby would react to Dean's temporary hang up. Knowing the older hunter Bobby would probably chide him about being more careful then tell him how glad his to see Dean alive and still stubborn as ever. Seeing Afriel still asleep beside Dean, Sam headed down the hall to see how Tariel was doing.

Bobby finished up his breakfast of eggs and sausage topping the greasy meal off with another round of coffee. He had heard on the T.V. that an entire city's citizens vanished overnight leaving not a soul behind. The hunter knew it was one of the Seals and could only guess how many were left before the fat lady sang. Maybe he didn't want to know preferring to remain in a state of ignorance and bliss. He swore he was getting to old for this shit.

He checked and doubled checked his weapons making sure everything was packed and ready to go. He wondered why the angels allowed one of their own to be harmed let alone their so called champion. He could see why they weren't in Dean's top five list of favorite people. Dean was right, they were dicks.

Lilith watched as the old truck rumbled down the gravel road and on the main highway. She knew the hunter would go to the Winchesters as he saw them like sons. Well it's such a shame he won't be able to make it…

* * *

Sam entered the room to see Markus still tending to Tariel. The color in her skin was beginning to slowly return giving the angel a more lifelike appearance. If Sam had not known she was an angel, he would've mistaken her for a corpse. The large gashes on her back had also appeared to be further along in the healing process, thanks in part to the healing mixture that was being applied regularly.

"How's she doing, Markus?" The immortal looked up at Sam with fatigued eyes before returning to cleansing her wounds. He let out an exhaustive sigh as he responded.

"She is slowly recovering, Sam. The beast's saliva has been detrimental in Tariel's healing. But I believe we are gaining the upper hand though," he allowed a small smile to creep up on his face. As the hunters stood in silence a rush of wind and beating of wings broke the stillness and Raphael appeared.

"Raphael," Sam whispered as the Healer turned to face him. Sam felt his heart stop as the Healer approached him. A splash of amusement swept across the Archangel's face at the awe in Sam's face and notice he wasn't breathing.

"It's alright, Samuel, you can breathe now," he clasped a firm strong hand on Sam's shoulder as he passed the hunter and focusing on the still angel on the bed. In his hand a pouch was gripped tight in his fingers. Markus looked over then down at the satchel Raphael held almost knowing what the contents were. Silently he rose and stood aside as the Archangel started another healing regimen.

Deciding he could be of use elsewhere, Markus exited the room gently guiding Sam by the arm. The younger hunter didn't protest but rather allowed the older man to lead the way out and towards the kitchen.

Brady was pouring over some ancient texts only breaking away to acknowledge the hunters then lower his eyes back down to the worn weathered pages alternating between reading and drinking coffee.

"Anything good?" Sam asked as he sat down beside Brady. Without looking up Brady merely shook his head and flipped the page.

"Nope, not yet. Markus your books are like reading stereo instructions sometimes ya know that?" The immortal suppressed a laugh at his friend's observation. Brady shot his gaze upward in an annoyed stance before going back to the tome before him.

"Uh Brady what exactly are you looking for?" The hunter took another drink of his coffee before responding.

"I was looking up that medallion Afriel's got around his neck and I think I may have found a lead. According to the _Idiot's Guide to Freaky and Weird Shit_, it may be a piece of the Diabolus Oculus. According to this when Lucifer was given the boot out of Heaven the medallion he wore was ripped off his neck and smashed into four pieces and entrusted to four angels. If these were to be reunited and the medallion made whole, it would give the possessor unlimited power. Seems to explain why Lilith is after Afriel and why she killed Ariel and tried to kill Nathaniel."

"Isn't that just freaking peachy!" Sam tapped his fingers furiously on the hard oak table. "And I helped the crazy bitch out!"

"Sam, you need to understand you were not in control, Samael was the one murdering the angels, not you. He used your body as a tool to carry those out," Markus said tiredly.

"Markus is right, Sam, you are in no way at fault for this. I mean Afriel is still here right? And his piece of the Eye is in our hands now. As long as we possess it, crazy bitch cannot complete her sick little plan."

Sam nodded knowing he was in the minority in this argument. He looked over at his brother who was still resting with the little seraph cuddled up beside him almost like a bodyguard. He hoped his brother would regain his eyesight back soon knowing he would be needed for the days ahead.

"Tariel is continuing to heal for the venom continues to be expelled from her body," Raphael announced as he stood there in the doorway. His large frame leaned against the wall as his arms were crossed across his chest.

"I shall now check on Dean," the Archangel stepped towards the hunter and Afriel seeing his little brother watching over the hunter. There would be no need to disturb the sleeping pair for what the Healer needed to do was simple. With one hand holding a vial, he tilted Dean's head back and allowed the thick warm liquid to penetrate his mouth and seep down his throat all the while Dean remained in a peaceful slumber. Gently lowering the hunter's head back down on the pillow, Raphael then placed a hand over Dean's closed eyes as a soft glow materialized from beneath his palm. The hunters watched this ritual until Raphael stood up turning to face three pairs of anxious eyes.

"I administered a simple herbal remedy so fear not as Dean's vision will return stronger and better than before," Sam felt his anxieties beginning to wane as Raphael spoke. The Healer approached Sam placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Wipe your fears away, Samuel. Dean will recover," and with that the Healer was gone, gone in a shadow of wings and rush of air. Afriel stirred and looked around groggily and whispered the name Raphael before lowering his little head back down on Dean's shoulder. The position looked uncomfortable for the little guy it was a perfect fit. He looked content almost like he was at home in Dean's arms. It touched Sam seeing his little angel friend offering and at the same time receiving solace from the one man who was difficult to reach in that sense. His brother.

* * *

Bobby reached the fine plains of Nebraska silently cursing the flat vast sea of grass. It was by far the worst part of the trek to Phoenix. The endless prairie always seemed to put him to sleep which in this case was not a good thing. He needed to get to Phoenix in one piece for those two idjits would probably wind up getting into more trouble otherwise and that was with Markus and Brady being there.

As he continued southward something caught Bobby's eye up ahead on the road. The car was pulled alongside the road with the trunk popped open as the vehicle was tilted up on the jack. The young woman appeared to be struggling with changing the flat. Bobby pulled up behind the car pausing for a minute. Reaching over he grabbed the holy water and gun sliding each within the waistband of his jeans. Saying a brief prayer, Bobby hopped out and rounded his truck to where the woman was still hunched over her car.

"Need a hand miss?" The raven haired woman looked up with a relieved look in her sea blue eyes.

"Oh thank god you showed up. I was beginning to think I would never see you," she said.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Bobby slowly reached for the gun hidden in his jeans.

"If you think you're gonna kill me with that toy you call a gun, think again Singer," the woman hiss as the blue in her eyes exploded into white as the hunter reached for his gun. Before he could squeeze off one shot, a powerful blow from behind caused a bright flash of light to fill his eyes before finally fading to black. Lilith looked down smirking at Bobby as he lay sprawled out on the pavement. Oh how she was going to have fun watching the brothers squirm once they learned she had their precious Bobby.

* * *

Dean felt his body begin to slowly awaken as he could detect light through his closed eyes. He slowly opened his eyes cringing as the bright light hurt his sensitive vision causing a tense feeling to build behind his eyes. He quickly closed them and took a slow deep breath and attempted a second time to see the world.

He still couldn't really move his body or any part of it as the moment he did or even so much thought about it a sharp pain would shoot through his body reminding him of the trauma he endured days ago. But was it that long ago? How long had he been out? Someone had better have some answers for him he told himself.

Dean waited a few more moments before opening his eyes yet again and this time the pain wasn't as great. He continued pushing his eyelids upward until his eyes were open and exposed to the world around him. A pang of frustration hit him as he still couldn't see but noticed something different. Though he was blinded, the hazy veil had lifted some allowing the hunter to make out the outlines of things and people. He felt a warm form beside him and realized it was Afriel, still sleeping soundly in his arms. The little guy had remained steadfast by his side refusing to leave him alone. Dean felt a smile begin to creep up on the corners of his mouth as he let the the feelings of warmth and love trickle in. If he were to ever have a son, he wanted him to be like Afriel. The angel was so loving, giving and innocent yet held the power to smite a demon without batting an eye.

"I see we have awaken," Brady noted as he entered the living room.

"Yeah but I still can't move any damn part of my body though," Dean grumbled. Brady looked down with sympathetic eyes.

"Time heals all wounds, Dean. Besides Raphael was here and he gave you a potent herbal remedy and mentioned you would get your eyesight back. Besides, I think someone's looking pretty comfortable."

"Yeah, the little guy's been a trooper staying here with me. It's like he's trying to will me to heal. I only wish we knew why he doesn't have his full angel mojo. Did Raphael say anything about that?"

"No, unfortunately he didn't Dean," Brady sighed.

"Figures since everything seems to be a need to know basis these days. You know since I'm their supposed champion you would think they would be a bit more open and less like the freaking CIA," Dean retorted in irritation. Afriel stirred beside Dean and looked up with half lidded eyes.

"Dean, don't be mad," he whispered before falling back asleep. Brady sensed the angel was exhausted knowing Lilith put him through literal Hell on Earth before he somehow made it here. Maybe there was a way to find out without having him go through anymore nightmares. He would talk to Sam and Markus about it first though as he didn't want to traumatize the little guy anymore than he already was.

* * *

Bobby woke up tied to a chair. The slow creaking sound of a fan overhead reminded him of nails being raked on a chalkboard. He gritted his teeth fighting to ignore the offensive sound as the door slowly swung open and stepped in Lilith. The raven haired demon stood there with her arms across her chest as her eyes flashed white.

"If it isn't Lucifer's whore," he muttered through teeth that were still gritted.

"That's not a nice thing to say to a lady now is it, Bobby?" Lilith feigned hurt over his remark. The hunter merely shook his head in disgust.

"Funny I don't see one anywhere in this room, just a parasite parading around as a lady," Bobby fired back.

"Such a mouth on you, now tell me do you kiss your wife with that mouth? Oh wait she's dead, oh how forgetful of me," she grinned as a pained look darkened the hunter's face.

"What the Hell do you want, Lilith? You gonna torture me? Feed me to your pet? Oh please do tell as the suspense is just killing me."

"Now that would be giving away the surprise now wouldn't it?" Lilith turned her head and motioned for Damon to enter. Bobby knew right then and there he was in some serious trouble.

* * *

**Next chapter up soon!!! Metallikirk thanks again for the killer review!!! Oh and forgive my Latin if it is off a bit. **


	7. It Starts

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading reviewing and yes lurking: You have all been the greatest!!!

_Dean regains his vision and sees his angel as the group receives an unwelcome visitor…._

Tiny fingers traced his ears and eyes moving downward along his nose and lips before pausing at his chin. Afriel tilted his head trying to figure out a way to wake Dean up. Night relented to day as the sun climbed higher in the sky. The angel's little brow was scrunched tight in concentration as he pondered what to do next.

Dean was deep in sleep dreaming of his angel. Her soft hands traced down his face and neck before she leaned in capturing his lips in hers. His angel's sweet soft mouth enticing him as he gently pressed his tongue against her mouth begging for entrance. Slowly she relented granting him access to the warm recesses of her mouth. He slid his hands down her waist and hips intimately familiar with ever curve on her soft body. She softly moaned inside his mouth before withdrawing from his red swollen lips.

"Dean…" she whispered grinning down at him. Dean's eyes went wide with excitement as his angel pulled the tight thin shirt up and over her head revealing bare skin beneath.

"Dean…" Tariel whispered again.

"I want you," Dean's voice soft and quiet yet heavily laced with lust. Suddenly his angel began poking his face like a child.

"Hey, what's the idea?" he as confused as she merely grinned. It was then he felt his body and soul begin to lighten as his angel's voice slowly turned into a familiar yet smaller high pitched one.

"Dean," Afriel whispered in his ear, "Wake up, Dean, wake up."

The hunter growled as he opened his eyes and focused on the little brown haired seraph seated atop his hips. Focused his eyes!? Dean rubbed his eyes as he realized his vision was back but something was different but not in a bad way either. It was like watching one of those HD televisions that enhanced everything. He could see the tiny freckles that were splashed across the angel's nose and specks of gold that mixed in with the brown of his eyes.

"Hey, buddy," the hunter realized it was Afriel that was waking him up and not the Tariel of his dreams. A small pang of guilt stabbed him for growling at his angelic alarm clock. Afriel just sat there with those endless patient eyes.

"Dean can see again," the angel's mouth broke out in a warm smile as he could see the cloudiness that once blocked his rich emerald depths were gone. Dean smiled back at the angel but hesitated to move his body remembering the last time he attempted to move.

"Dean, what's the matter?" Afriel tilted his head in a manner that reminded the hunter of Cas.

"I'm hurt, buddy, remember?" Afriel tilted his little head the opposite way and shook it as if he were challenging the hunter.

"Move, Dean, you can do it," he gathered the hunter's larger hands as his smaller ones gripped them the best they could. How could he not try for those soft eyes that reflected confidence and faith in him. Sighing, Dean started with a finger and slowly moved it not feeling any pain. He looked over at Afriel who merely nodded at him encouraging him to keep going. The hunter tried another finger feeling nothing. Tempting fate Dean lifted his entire hand holding it in mid air. Licking his lips, he held up his other arm staring at them like they were something foreign and new to him. Dean twisted and turned his arms and wiggled his fingers feeling a smile cracking his lips.

"Did you do this, Afriel?" Afriel shook his head.

"Raphael," he said simply stated hopping off the hunter so he could sit up. Afriel watched as Dean sat upright then lean back against the couch and laugh. Sam heard his brother's laughter and rushed towards the commotion.

"Dean! It's a miracle you can move!" Dean rolled his eyes at his brother's smart ass remark. But Sam turned serious when he spoke next as he embraced his brother tight.

"Welcome back to the world, Dean," he whispered before pushing back and away. Dean shook his head at Sam.

"Are we done with this chick flick moment, Sammy?" Sam nodded releasing his brother. Dean cracked his back and knuckles then stretched his body feeling his muscle screaming not in pain this time but relief.

"How's Tariel? Can I see her?" Afriel extended his hand out to Dean motioning him to take it.

"Come on, Dean, Tariel is this way," Dean let the half pint seraph lead him down the hall and to the bedroom where Brady had assumed the duty of keeping watch over the angel. Dean felt his heart stop mid beat as he saw the distinct gashes on her back. The remedy Raphael had administered was working as the wounds had scabbed over and were beginning to shrink. The bloodied sheets were gone replaced with fresh crisp linens. Her body still naked with the the blankets keeping her lower body covered.

Dean choked back the beginning of tears as his eyes took in the full scope of what happened to his beloved angel. Brady looked up seeing his friend's jaw clenched tight and hand balled up in a tight angry fist. His body was trembling all over though he wouldn't admit it openly.

"Dean, come here," Brady beckoned the hunter to join him as the younger man rose and allowed Dean to take his place.

"She is doing much better now. The injuries are healing very well as you can see. Raphael said he would return to check on her as soon as he could. Her body is recovering but her soul could use a little TLC though. I'm sure if you talk to her she can hear you," Dean could only nod numbly as Brady began to leave.

"Brady, wait," Brady turned to see Dean looking up at him. He could see vulnerability in those rich emerald eyes and he knew what Dean had to say was pretty big.

"I uh wanted to thank you for saving us. I mean if you and Markus hadn't returned when you did…"

"Stop right there, Dean. You don't need to say anymore. To be honest I had a vision about this when Markus and I were in Pueblo and we rushed back here. We were able stop it from finishing you both off. Markus and I got you both inside and summoned Raphael. It was he who was able to help Tariel heal physically, we were but the party crashers," a half smile lit up Brady's face.

Dean nodded then turned back to the angel on the bed. He reached out taking one of her hands in his large ones kissing the top of it. Afriel brushed back a strand of her hair then drew a symbol on her forehead with his finger before kissing it.

"Get better, Tariel," the angel murmured. The tiny seraph grabbed Sam and Brady by the hand leading them out leaving Dean alone with his angel.

Dean pressed her hand against his cheek feeling the warmth of her skin against his. He didn't realize how much he missed it until that moment. He realized he missed her more than he could ever imagine.

"Hey baby it's me, Dean. I can see again and move. But it's not worth it if I can't see those beautiful eyes of yours looking at me. What good's walking if I can't hold you in my arms and sweep you off your feet? I know you're gonna pull through this but it's killing me to see you like this, Tariel. When that Lassie from hell was about to gank you I felt like a part of me would die, that my heart would break. I miss you and love you more than anything. Just wake up, please? Wake up for me?"

Dean leaned over softly kissing her lips as he kept his vigil by her bedside. He ran his fingers through her silky tresses as he continued to watch over her hoping she would wake up soon.

* * *

"I am not very enthused with this idea of yours, Brady," Markus looked over at the younger hunter seeing Brady wasn't going to back down.

"And why not?! You didn't see how these flashbacks are terrorizing Afriel, Markus. He woke up screaming out for Assiel. His voice was so full of heartbreak and anguish. We don't wanna see him going through that again. That's why Brady is offering to do this, Markus. We're doing this for him," Sam pleaded with the immortal. Markus remained unconvinced.

"You have absolutely no idea what you're up against when you do a mind meld especially when one of the participants is an angel. Peering at the true form of a seraph will burn your eyes out despite possessing psychic abilities."

"Not true, Markus. There are those who can gaze at the true form of an angel. I mean what if I'm one of those people and I don't do a damn thing to help Afriel?! Lilith already tried to get at him once and you know she'll try again. Maybe by our minds becoming one, we can learn something, anything. And at this point in the game I think even the smallest clue can yield a great deal."

Markus lowered his head in his hands and shook his head remaining firm in his stance.

"My answer is still no to both of you. Why must you two insist on taking an unnecessary risk? Are you trying to get yourselves killed?"

"Well no not today anyways," Sam said sheepishly. The younger hunters continued staring off against the much older man as both sides refused to back down. Tensions ran high amongst the group as all three remained on edge.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," Raphael appeared breaking the ice. He saw anxious faces staring back at him as he lowered his vessel in the seat beside Markus.

"Could you please explain to Hekyll and Jekyll that doing a mind meld with an angel is not only stupid but dangerous?" Markus shot his hands in the air frustrated at the hunters. Raphael turned to the hunters with with a stone cold expression.

"Braden and Samuel you do not know or can even begin to comprehend what you propose. Not only could you be injured but run the risk of being killed. He may inhabit the vessel of an innocent child but Afriel is a very powerful angel in his own right. That was why he was chosen to be one of the four guardians of the Eye. Now if you to geniuses are that determined to see what is locked in Afriel's mind then you need someone who can handle the scope of his powers and capabilities."

"What, you're gonna be the guinea pig, Raphe? Oh this'll be grand," Brady challenged the Archangel as he laced his fingers and put them behind his head.

"You and your pet names, Braden," Raphael rolled his eyes as he rose from the table. His vessel's large tall form made tracks to the living room where Afriel was seated. The tiny seraph looked up knowing why Raphael was there.

"Hello, little brother. You know why I am here?" Afriel sighed and nodded his head. The Archangel gently sat down beside the smaller angel and turned him lengthwise on the couch. Raphael felt Afriel trembling beneath his massive hands.

"Fear not, little brother for I am here," he whispered as two fingers were gently pressed upon Afriel's forehead sending the tiny seraph into a deep slumber. The hunters looked on in silence as the Healer closed his own eyes and placed each hand on the side of the little angel's head.

* * *

"You crazy bitch!" Bobby hollered out as Lilith retrieved her hand and smiled admiring her handiwork. In the center of the hunter's chest was a red bubbling handprint, the mark of the bitch.

Damon looked on with glee as Lilith continued her slow deliberate torment of the hunter. He had a run in with the old man many years ago when first started hunting. After all, it was he who was responsible for his wife's untimely death. He had sent one of his lesser demons to possess the wife of Robert Singer and ultimately kill him. But he wound up killing her when she had attacked him in their home that warm June day. Bobby was unaware that it was the silver eyed demon that had destroyed his happy home and he didn't intend on revealing that little detail anytime too soon.

Bobby breathed hard through gritted teeth fighting to channel the pain through deep steady breathing finding his efforts were useless and in vain. Lilith turned to Damon smiling her trademark sinister grin.

"Let's go pay the Winchesters a little visit," Damon nodded in agreement as Bobby felt his world go dark.

* * *

Raphael remained motionless only moving to breathe as the Healer began receiving the visions of Afriel's torment.

_Afriel was tied down to large heavy wooden table with his arms and legs pinned down tight. The chains that bound him refused to relent as he struggled and strained to free himself. He shut his eyes as the blood curdling screams of Assiel filled the room. The demons were tormenting his guardian using violent means to coerce the information they sought._

_"Where is the vessel, angel?!" Lilith hissed as her eyes flashed black then green. Assiel looked up at the whore of Lucifer defiant in his refusal to reveal the location. The angel knew if Lilith got to the vessel it would a major blow to the forces of Heaven. _

_"Go to Hell you whore," he spat back earning a hard blow to his face by the demon. The angel didn't flinch and merely glared at the demon with a fiery hatred that every angel kindled towards demons. Lilith merely smirked at Assiel before stepping aside and letting Damon take over. _

_Afriel opened his eyes and turned his head just as Damon picked up the serrated dagger and sunk it deep into Assiel's side. Assiel's bright blue eyes shot wide open as the cries of excruciating pain escaped his lips. Afriel closed his eyes and began sobbing softly as his friend and guardian suffered at the hands of the Alistair's brother. The screams of Assiel tore at the little angel's soul as he could hear his companion struggle against the hard platform he was stretched out upon. He closed his eyes tighter still as Damon carved out one of Assiel's beautiful blue eyes admiring his work so far. _

_He couldn't bear to see what Damon's hands had inflicted upon Assiel. _

Raphael gently released Afriel then turned to the the hunters who sat patiently seeing their faces drop.

"It's bad, very bad," he sighed with grief in his voice.

"How bad, Raphe?" Brady piped up. The Archangel could see this wouldn't be easy to say but found the words to convey.

"Lilith tormented Assiel first in an attempt to learn of where the vessel is hiding."

"Vessel? What vessel?!" Sam jumped up feeling his hear t racing and his hands begin to shake.

"In order for Lucifer to walk the Earth a vessel must be chosen for him to inhabit. But it cannot be any vessel, but a special one. Kind of like when Sam was chosen by Azazel. But you see only Assiel knows of where the vessel is as he was the one who placed the child deep in hiding on the day of its birth. The identity of this child has been fiercely protected as you have seen there are traitors in our ranks."

"Great more freaking code talking like we haven't had enough of that from you guys," Sam said exasperated.

"Did Assiel leave any clue or hint of where this child is? Perhaps we can reach the child and protect him or her from Lilith," Raphael sadly shook his head.

"No, Markus, he did not for he didn't trust anyone in the ranks. It was as if he knew some of our brothers and sisters would betray us."

"Man that is pretty sad when you don't even trust your own family," Sam noted bitterly as he was reminded of the rift between he and Dean when Sam was running around and lying to his brother's face about his extracurricular activities with Ruby.

Raphael sighed as he left Afriel to sleep in peace. "I wish not to go further for now as the trauma I experienced in the meld was overwhelming to say the least."

"What was it like?" Sam asked curiously. Raphael's eyes hardened as was his voice.

"It was like having my Grace ripped ruthlessly from my body and my wings torn to shreds by the claws of demons. It was like having the Hellhound tearing and shredding my vessel's flesh and feeling thresholds of pain that no angel should ever have to experience. Does that satisfy your curiosity, Samuel?" Sam skirted his eyes away from Raphael's own still feeling the searing heat of his eyes burning brightly into his soul.

* * *

Lilith stood outside the barrier staring at the house. Though her pet had weakened it, Markus and Brady repaired it effectively keeping her and Damon out. No matter though as she could sense the angel Afriel was inside along with Raphael the Archangel.

Her eyes flashed white and she lifted a hand killing the power to the house.

Inside everyone's heads shot up as the lights blinked off plunging the house into total darkness. Dean stood and peered out the window and felt his stomach churn as he saw Lilith standing out there and she wasn't alone.

**Ok next update soon!!! Metallikirk thanks again for the killer review!!!**


	8. Under Siege

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading and reviewing and yes lurking: You are all the very best!!!

Metallikirk- Thanks for the awesome review!!!!

_The siege begins…._

Lilith stood there staring at the now darkened house sensing the apprehension of the occupants. She turned and faced Damon who was holding Bobby upright. The older hunter winced in pain as his leg was broken and arm snapped in two places. The demon tightened his already vise like grip on the hunter's injured arm causing a yelp of pain to escape his lips.

Through the moonlight Dean could see the demon whore, her minion and one very familiar silhouette.

"Shit," he muttered beneath his breath. The demons had Bobby and from what he could see was in a great deal of pain. He looked down at his angel seeing she was still at rest. He didn't wanna leave Tariel alone. The thought of leaving his beloved angel behind tore at his heart but what choice did he have. Bobby needed them. Checking and double checking the salt lines that were carefully laid out, Dean turned and gently kissed his angel and touched her cheek before he left to join the others.

Brady and Markus were gathering their weapons with a lantern providing their only light. Brady looked up as Dean barreled down the hall and coming to a dead stop.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Markus could detect the hunter's anger rapidly rising.

"That bitch has Bobby, that's what's wrong."

"Lilith has Bobby?!" Sam cried out. Afriel grabbed the hunter's hands keeping him firmly in place. Sam felt the tiny warm hands gripping his tight.

"What's wrong, little guy?" He frowned in the dark as Afriel kept his death like grip on the hunter's hands.

"The siege is coming. The siege is coming," was all the angel would say. Sam looked over at Raphael who was now standing at the window watching as more and more demons began to gather outside the barrier.

"The siege is here, Afriel. Looks like Lilith brought along her entourage," the Healer continued staring outside the window knowing they were grossly outnumbered. He wasn't about to leave the hunters and his fellow angels here alone. No, he was going to defy orders as this was truly an unfair fight.

"I know I am defying orders from senior management but I am staying and fighting alongside you," the Healer's voice was certain in his statement. Dean nodded in the dark knowing this was the second angel to defy orders. Cas had helped him once before in shipping Zachariah's sorry ass back to wherever it was he came from.

"Thank you, Raphael," Markus said with genuine gratefulness in his voice.

"You should know me well enough by now, Markus. Besides I have an old score to settle with Damon. Couldn't pass up the opportunity now could I?"

"Angel after my own heart," Dean infused his words of wisdom into the scenario. Brady sighed as he continued loading the hollowed out shells with salt as Markus etched pentagrams on the sides. Since the whore of Lucifer still has the Colt, the group had to explore other available options.

Raphael kept his intent stare focused on the demonic horde as it continued to swell. He knew revealing is true form could vanquish all the parasites but Lilith and Damon would escape. They always managed to escape. No, they needed to separate those two but how was the million dollar question. He was but only one Archangel and they were a legion. The Archangel knew no other help would arrive, no cavalry. It was only them against hundreds.

Lilith was now surrounded by her legion as her query remained inside their shelter. She knew the Winchesters well enough that they were up to something. No matter as the house was surrounded and they were trapped inside like rats. Little rats.

Markus joined Raphael as Dean had taken over engraving duties. Sam could tell his brother was tense as they finished up their stash. He didn't need any lighting to show him that. Sam could also sense his brother wasn't focused that his mind was elsewhere.

"How's Tariel?" The sounds of metal scratching against metal stopped as Dean took a deep breath.

"Still the same, Sam," he replied flatly as the sounds of metal being carved started up again. Sam reached around and placed a firm supportive hand on his brother's arm.

As the group prepared for battle, Lilith closed her eyes as she ran the blade across her arm. Her pet failed but what was about to arise would do the job rather nicely. The demons stood back as her blood bubbled against the ground and hissed in an unearthly sound. Damon joined in as a demon sliced his host's arm allowing his tainted blood to mingle with Lilith's.

The ground rumbled like thunder and cracked around the swarm as the crimson and orange flames danced and contorted through the cracked broken earth as black fumes exploded through the flames and rifts twisting above them in the moonlight night. The thick coal plumes began taking shape as razor sharp claws materialized and gleamed in the fires of Hell. Its back covered with sharp spines and a protective like shell covering it. Wings sharp and deadly were furled up behind it nestled alongside the sharp spines. Sulfur and brimstone coated the thing's body making Bobby sick to his stomach as the vile smells filled his nose. Its eyes red like blood that cut through the night as it stared down at Lilith and Damon. The demons grinned knowing this time they would get through that barrier they had put so much faith in. The creature knelt down before the master demons as it awaited their command.

"Destroy the barrier," it rose then stood before the invisible protective barrier sensing the divine majesty this wall contained. The hunters had been smart and strengthened the previous access point along with the entire protective enclosure. It grinned as it figured out how to get in.

Sam flung open the living room windows as Markus and Dean took position. The demons were still there as was Bobby. Dean wanted to race out there and snatch his close friend away from that bastard Damon. But he knew that would be suicide. But yet again when did he ever really care about the odds?

Raphael kept his hard stare fixed on Damon as the demon's vile odor wafted across the bottom of the Healer's nose. The creature's scent was sickening and causing his vessel's stomach to churn and sour.

"Hey, Raphe, what's the scoop with you and Damon? Steal your girlfriend? Bitch slapped you in front of the other Archangels? Wait I know, he took the last beer didn't he?" Raphael darted a hard stare at Dean before turning back.

"No, he didn't steal my girlfriend, bitch slap me or take my last beer as you so eloquently put it, Dean. Damon was once a close friend of mine back before the Schism. He was like a brother to me like Sam is to you. But when the Schism occurred, he sided with Lucifer and you know how well that turned out. Anyways he worked with Alistair and I was captured during battle. I suffered at the hands of Alistair greatly while Damon merely looked on with a sickening satisfaction. He said since I refused to side with them that I would suffer unspeakable pain. I pleaded and begged him to stop this to change his ways for it wasn't too late. He just laughed and spat my words back to me. Said I was a lemming, a follower and that my true potential was being wasted. I can still remember the feel of the serrated knife as it tore and sliced at my body. The sick glee in Alistair's eyes as his admired his blood slicked hands and arms before disemboweling me. What was the worst part was seeing Damon helping him and even taking part in my torment. It was literal Hell on Earth and you should know all too well what that's like."

The pain in Raphael's voice ran deep as Dean realized it wasn't only the physical pain he was recalling but the pain of losing his brother and friend. Seemed as if he and the Healer did have something in common, too bad it wasn't something a bit more uplifting. Brady was seated beside Afriel watching as the angel trace the lines on his palms almost like he was reading them. His tiny brow etched deep in concentration for several moments before looking up at the hunter.

"Wellington, long line of seers and mystics," Brady nodded his head and smiled.

"That's right, kiddo," Afriel briefly smiled then continued playing with Brady's hands. Sam was stockpiling Markus and Dean as Raphael didn't need any conventional weapons. He was certain the Healer had something hidden somewhere but didn't really want to know where exactly.

"You sure the barrier's gonna hold?" Sam asked Markus.

"I added another protection spell after Brady and I repaired the damage Lilith's little pet caused. Why do you ask?"

Sam pointed outside as the hunters and Raphael saw what he was pointing at. "Oh because of that."

Afriel peered out the window seeing the thing outside the barrier. The little angel tore away from the window and raced straight for the front door. Sam was right on the angel's heels hoping to head Afriel off at the pass. The angel gripped the doorknob as Sam's arms collected and swept him away from the door.

"Afriel, what were you thinking? That's what they want."

"Bobby's hurt."

"I know Bobby's out there, kiddo but we can't go charging out there. Lilith is counting on that."

The little angel thought hard and deep for a moment before his eyes lit up. Sam had a feeling the half pint seraph had some kind of plan formulating in that tiny mind of his. The hunter watched as Afriel spun around on his heels and hurried back towards the living room. He grabbed Raphael's shirt and tugged at it.

"Let's get Bobby," his tiny voice demanded. Raphael broke away from his post and looked at the little seraph.

"Afriel, I don't think you are comprehending the scope of our problem. And on top of that you do not have your full powers yet. Lilith and Damon nearly ripped your Grace out and it weakened you greatly."

The little angel was stubborn and refused to buy the Archangel's excuse. He balled his hands into tight fists setting them on his hips. His eyes challenged the Healer. Afriel struggled to form his words.

"Lilith will kill Bobby. You don't want that to happen right?" Raphael sighed and knew the little angel had a point. He looked over at Markus as he remained still against the window.

"Markus, I'm going to need you. We have a hunter to rescue."

"No, take me, Raphe," Dean protested but Raphael effectively shushed the hunter.

"Dean, I know you wanna help but this is very dangerous. In case you haven't noticed, Lilith summoned up one of worst kinds of demonic entities around. Besides, if they captured you…."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah it would be a blow to Heaven since I'm the supposed savior of humanity. Spare the lecture, Raphe."

Raphael rolled his eyes and looked over at Markus once again. The immortal nodded and handed his weapon to Sam. Markus and Raphael went over their impromptu game plan.

"Damon has Bobby but we need to get past that walking nightmare outside. That thing can pick up on an angel's scent even if we are moving from place to place. It feeds off the souls of my brethren which brings us to our dilemma."

"Send me to where Bobby is then summon me back when I have him. That way our reject from the Evil Dead out there won't see me coming and I can get Bobby."

Raphael nodded his head as he figured this just might work. As they turned to leave a powerful burst of light and heat slammed the hunter and angel against the far living room wall. The intense blast knocked Dean and Sam to the ground as Sam swore he could see stars floating above him. Afriel had ducked and found himself laying beside Sam.

"Remiel!" he cried out and began shaking the younger Winchester. Dean heard the tiny voice shrieking but couldn't make out what he was saying. Sam stirred and looked over at Afriel as he responded to his former name.

"I'm okay, buddy," Sam looked over at Dean who was dazed to say the least. The older Winchester could only hear a dull roar within his mind as he slowly and painfully sat up. Looking out the window he saw the source of the attack: The demonic bastard was breaking their barrier down!

Lilith looked on as she knew that it would only be a matter of time before the divine protection was compromised. She would finally have the remaining piece of the Eye and then nothing could stop her! The demon smiled sinisterly at Dean as the monster continued furiously tearing away the shield. Its unholy blood was one of the few things that could penetrate anything magical or otherwise.

The hunter felt the bitch's eyes fixed on him as he peered out the window. To his horror the thing was succeeding in chipping away their protection bit by large bit. His thoughts raced to Tariel and how vulnerable she was since his angel was continuing to heal. He refused to let anything happen to her.

Gritting his teeth, Dean stood and spun around coming face to face with Raphael.

"Don't worry, Dean, Tariel is down in the safe room."

"Don't worry?? Raphe, that thing is breaking down the lines outside! I think worrying might be a good thing right about now!" Dean battled to keep his rising panic in check as outside things turned dire. Another bright flash and roar burst through the open windows and causing all others to explode in shards large and small coating the group in glass. Dean saw Afriel covering his head with his hands as splinters and larger shards of glass covered him. The hunter carefully picked the broken pieces off the tiny angel as Afriel remained still.

"You're doing a great job, buddy," his words of encouragement gave the little angel a bit of comfort. Dean continued picking away the glass cutting his finger on a small shard that was overlooked. He cursed softly and sucked on the cut finger as he continued clearing the glass off the angel.

"Okay, buddy, you can sit up now," Afriel sat up and shook his head and arms as the few remaining bits plummeted to the carpet. Dean knew Afriel wasn't safe up here and based by the progress Lilith's minion was making it wouldn't be long before none of them were. Gripping the angel's shoulders gently, Dean looked straight at the angel.

"Afriel I need you to run downstairs and go to the panic room. It's not safe out here for you."

The angel shook his head and protested, "No, I wanna stay here and fight." He balled his hands into tiny fists and in a defiant move slammed them against his hips. Dean shook his head refusing to relent.

"Sorry, kiddo, you're not staying. Besides, Tariel's down there and she needs someone to take care of her. I was hoping you could do that for me," Afriel's bold stance slowly began to waver as he thought of his sister. She needed him. Nodding with certainty, Afriel took off and raced down the stairs. Dean turned back to the others as Sam had started salting the windows and doors. There was no need for any Keys or Devil's traps as Markus had those placed throughout the house. Over the doors and under windows he placed several traps at each location. He didn't want to take any chances.

"Okay house is salted so now what?" Sam's brown eyes darted from his brother to Markus then Brady and Raphael.

"We wait," Markus said quietly as he remained still with shotgun aimed outside. His eyes narrow and intense watching as the demons on the other side approached the weakening barrier. The creature prepared for one final blow.

The hunters and angel braced themselves as the creature hurled one final blow. Its blood splattered against the failing line of defense creating a bright flash and shock wave powerful enough to rattle the house. Dean aimed the sawed off dead center at Lilith as the barrage marched its way towards the house.

"They want a fucking fight, they're gonna get one," Dean growled.

Bobby felt his body being dragged as the onslaught began. He knew he would be killed and that he was only kept alive so the boys could witness his slow painful death at the whore's hand. He may be badly injured it wasn't going to deter the older hunter from fighting when the opportunity presented itself. He refused to be some demon's jack-o-lantern especially when it was Lilith or Damon.

Damon sneered as he saw the familiar face of Raphael in the house. He mockingly waved at his former brother and taunted him.

"Oh if it isn't my former BFF Raphael! Aren't you just the little lap dog now! First you were mindlessly obeying God and now listening to a bunch of humans! Oh how far you've fallen," his voice dripping with sarcasm as he continued marching towards the house.

The hairs on the back of the Healer's neck bristled at the demon's jeers as he kept his aim and remained silent. His eyes still as they prepared for the oncoming assault. Raphael whispered a short prayer as the demons reached the walkway.

* * *

**Ok everyone I will be updating soon!!!! Thanks gain for all of the support and feedback as it all means a great deal to me!!!**


	9. Heaven's Flame

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear. For everyone out there reading, reviewing and yes lurking: The support has been kick ass!!!

Metallikirk-Thanks for yet another killer review!

_The siege continues…._

The demons stopped right before the front door knowing there were salt lines and devil traps at ever entrance of the house. Lilith eyed the house knowing Markus had prepared for this moment but it was too little too late. She turned to a demon on her left and nodded her head.

"Unleash Hell," she commanded coldly as the demon closed his eyes and summoned forth the powers within. Empty black pools flashed in the night as he thrusted the orb that materialized in his dark hands.

Markus's eyes went wide as he hollered for everyone to deck.

"Everyone get down!" As the last word left his mouth a hot blast of air rushed through the house blasting the remaining windows open. Flames swirled across the ceiling burning the traps and keys as the salt lines were scattered around. Dean and Sam covered their eyes and face with their arms and hands as Brady was face down on the floor. Markus and Raphael had curled up into tight balls and had squeezed their eyes shut as all felt the blistering heat of the fires of Hell rushing through the house. Dean wanted to scream out as the flames singed his skin as the faint hint of burning flesh tinged his nose. It was his flesh he could smell. The hunter reacted by raising his arm protecting the tender flesh.

Outside, the demon called back the flames as the hot fiery streams rushed back inside his host turning the sky back to black. Lilith smirked as now the men were defenseless. Above her her newest pet circled around the house filling the air with an unholy screeching. Dean had to cover his ears as the shattering shrieks filled the room for the high pitched wails were causing blood to seep out the canals of his ears. Sam and Brady were also blocking their ears but Brady was crying out in pain and screaming at the top of his lungs. Markus had his own ears covered but to the immortal the ungodly noises were more of an irritation than anything. Raphael cringed but like Markus the noises were uncomfortable and bothersome to the Healer.

He kept his cool steel blue gaze fixed on the moving mass of the possessed and damned as they were now at the windows and doors. He knew they were taunting the group as their last lines of defense were destroyed, scorched and scattered to the wind leaving them open to attack. Through the screeching and shrieking the men regrouped as Lilith stepped in the doorway with Damon right behind her. Bobby was still clutched tightly against the demon as the pain ravaged the older hunter's body.

"Bobby!" Dean shouted as he rose to rush to his friend's aide. Markus shot an arm out halting the hunter from charging towards the grouping of demons.

"No Dean!" The immortal bellowed tightening his grip to an almost vise like tightness. Dean fought and struggled against the man but Markus proved to be far stronger than his appearance let on.

"Damn it Markus let me go!" He shouted back as hard steel blue eyes locked down against his cold emerald ones. Raphael quickly intervened as the Healer knew this pissing contest wasn't going to end any time too soon. The Archangel swept his fingers across the younger man's forehead as Dean could feel a sense of calmness rush through him. Dean relenting control to the Archangel as the hunters rushed down the stairs towards the panic room. Though it would only provide a little protection, it would at least buy them some time.

Afriel heard the commotion outside as the door burst open and the hunters along with the Healer stormed inside. Markus locked the door and quickly drew a devil's trap and Solomon's Key on the door along with several more on the walls for good measure. On the floor was a permanent and much larger Key etched upon the floor. Lilith may have thought she had the upper hand, but Markus had added a little extra something to this room. He knew the thing's blood was one of the few things that could penetrate any protective barrier regardless of what it was comprised of but there was one element so pure and divine that not even the bitch could break through it.

Raphael looked at Dean's ears seeing blood still dribbling down the sides of his neck. Placing his fingers gently to the swollen ears, Raphael closed his eyes and healed Dean's damaged ears.

"Thanks, man. I was hearing some serious ringing there," the Healer merely nodded. The sudden footsteps overhead alerted the group that the demons had entered the house and were searching from room to room. Markus knew what they were looking for and thankfully his daughter had enough sense to hide it well. But even if they found it it was protected and Lilith couldn't even break the little security setup Brooklyn had on it.

Afriel sat on the next to Tariel with his staring up and his ears listening intently. He knew they were here for him and what he knew but Dean and the others would never let the whore take him.

"The whore's here," he said in a hushed tone. Brady turned to the little angel as bright innocent brown disks met his.

"You got that right, kiddo," he ruffled the angel's hair earning a meek smile from the tiny seraph. Markus and Raphael looked out the small space seeing two demons trashing the basement searching furiously.

"If we don't find it, Lilith's gonna be pissed," the female snarled as she ripped apart sofa cushions and pillows. Her companion grunted in agreement as he tossed books to the floor and ripped items off the wall. Photos, paintings and other various decorations crashed and shattered as the demonic duo could care less about their value. Markus quietly slid the slit shut and turned to Raphael.

"They're looking for the piece of pendant," the Archangel whispered as Markus nodded.

"I don't think Lilith wants if for herself either…" Markus whispered back as Raphael knew who it was for. They continued listening as more footsteps thundered down the stairs and pair of staggered steps that was in the fray. The Healer and hunter knew that those heavy yet lumbering movements had to be Bobby's pained steps which meant Lilith was down here as well.

"So now what oh captain my captain?" Dean hissed as he could hear Lilith's cold tone through the door. He was seated beside Tariel with Afriel in his lap. Sam rolled his eyes as this was so not the time for snarky remarks.

"Dean…" he gently warned his brother as he shot a glance to match his tone.

"Well we're sitting ducks in here, Sammy, or did you overlook that tiny yet important detail?" he fired back.

Afriel turned his little body around and stared straight into Dean's eyes. The hunter felt a sudden lump forming as the angel's eyes flashed with a hint of anger.

"Dean, you need to calm down," Afriel held up two fingers threatening to put Dean in la la land. His stare told the hunter the angel meant business to which Dean gently pushed the tiny hand down.

"Okay I get the hint, kiddo. Drop the 'tude down a couple notches or you'll do it for me," the angel nodded affirming his threat. Sighing he looked up at Markus and Raphael.

"Got any bright ideas? Cuz I am all fresh out of em," the hunter tossed his hands up in surrender. Markus looked around then saw the small chest he had in here. Hurrying towards it, Markus dropped to the smooth concrete sliding up to the large trunk and flung it open. He knew he kept his best stuff in here for a reason. Anxious eyes watched as the immortal rummaged around the contents in a frenzied manner. The sounds of the demons getting closer to the panic room created a sense of heightened urgency as Markus hauled several pouches, mortar and pestle, vials of various liquids and a well worn leather book.

"Markus whatcha got there?" Sam asked anxiously as the immortal flipped rather tore through the wrinkled pages running his finger down each page searching for one particular incantation. His finger trembled uncontrollably as pounding could be heard on the heavy iron door.

Outside Bobby lay slumped over on the torn up couch as Lilith and Damon stood at the door. Her eyes white and empty with an equally sinister grin as Damon's eyes flashed silver.

"Awwww they're hiding from us. Looks to me like their scared," Lilith taunted the hunters as Damon snickered.

"What's the matter Raphael? Too chickenshit to face your brother and friend?" Silence greeted the demons. Lilith took a step forward and lifted her hand to release the lock finding it remained firmly in place. Her face contorted in anger and shock as she tried again putting all of her vile power into it reaping the same results. The demon lowered her hand enraged the door remained sealed. Well there was more than one way to skin a cat. She turned and stared at the wounded hunter on the couch. Looking over at Damon she jerked her head in Bobby's direction as Damon nodded. Bobby opened his eyes to see a blurred shape moving towards him. He couldn't move as one arm and leg were snapped cleanly in two and not to mention the various cuts and bruises he had from Lilith's little games.

Fucking bitch, he thought silently as a set of hands jerked him up and off the couch not caring if the arm grabbed was the broken one. Bobby fought to hold his tongue as Damon dragged him towards Lilith. His attitude callous and indifferent towards the hunter as he was but nothing but a piece of meat, bait if you will to lure out the bigger prize.

Damon pulled out the small blade from his boot and pressed it tight against the man's throat as he taunted the group.

"Attention Kroger shoppers today's special is rack of hunter served under glass," he goaded the men as Bobby gasped feeling the knife slowly cutting into his throat. Dean hurled towards the door and shouted at the demon.

"If you hurt him I'll make you regret the day you were ever born you son of a bitch!" Dean slammed his palm against the door. His anger rapidly welled to the surface as he was ready to kick some demon ass. If that bastard harmed his friend not even Raphael would be able to stop him from rushing out the door and killing Damon. Raphael could see the rage taking over within Dean's soul as his eyes turned hard and cold.

"You want us, Lilith, come in and get us!" Dean hurled back. Sam looked at his brother with an are you fucking stupid look as Dean's hands began to curl into two angry fists. His body shook with a fury that even made Sam nervous.

"Dean, you need to calm down. You're not helping Bobby with your rants and raves."

"Sam's right Dean. We need to come up with a plan but it's looking as if we will have to face them," Raphael stated in a matter of fact tone as Markus continued grinding herbs and leaves. His face and brow were deep in concentration as he continued blending the components together. The muscles in his arms and shoulders flexed and relaxed as he continued blending the bowl's contents until a dark paste had formed.

Diving back in the trunk Markus found three large vials and quickly filled each to the top with the thick mixture. Carefully capping the volatile contents, he handed one to Dean and the other to Sam. Raphael didn't need any extra help.

"This will wipe out the demons but the lower ones. More powerful ones such as Lilith and Damon can withstand it but it will weaken them substantially," Dean sensed an opportunity.

"Don't go charging out there like you're Batman, Dean. I know exactly what you're thinking," Sam advised his brother.

"Who me? Oh I am the king of patience, Sammy," Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Are Batman and Robin ready?" Raphael chimed in as Sam looked over at the Archangel shocked.

The Healer smiled slightly but then it vanished as Markus prepared to open the door.

"On my signal, when I begin the incantation, aim for the center of the crowd. Maximum damage with minimal effort," he calmly stated. Afriel curled up next to Tariel as he had silently observed the plan unfold. He knew putting a little bug in Dean's ear would guide them in the right direction.

Brady sat down with Afriel and laid the sawed off across his lap as the four prepared to face the onslaught outside. He whispered an ancient prayer as Markus slowly slid the lock across and pushed the heavy iron door outward. Lilith and Damon stood there with their white and silver blanks as Bobby remained firmly pressed against Damon with the blade still placed across his throat. Sam could see a faint red trail as Damon had apparently tested his toy on Bobby. His rich brown pools hardened as the four stared down the many.

With the vials hidden in their hands, Markus began chanting the cleansing spell and tilted his head towards the heavens. Lilith and Damon's eyes went wide in horror as they knew what the immortal was planning.

"Now!" Markus shouted as the three vials were launched through the air and crashed to the ground. Immediately upon contact the contents exploded in a bright blue light bathing the entire house in its purifying glow. It spread across the rooms reminding Markus of a wildfire that raged out of control. The spreading blue flames washed over the unholy horde cleansing the house and property of their vile touch. The lower demons screamed and writhed in pain as the powerful spell smited them off the face of the map. The entities exploded in smaller bursts of bright balls of flame and light cutting off the dying screams of the demons. To the hunters it felt like a cool breeze as it drifted around them.

The gentle rush of cerulean and sapphire fanned out across the remainder of the property purifying the property of all evil taint. As the radiant light died down, the room was empty save for one person. Bobby lay in a heap on the floor, still as a corpse. Sam and Dean immediately were at their friend's side gently turning him on his back. A faint whimper escaped the older man's lips as the boys painstakingly made every effort to afford him the slightest bit of comfort.

"Raphe, can you heal him?" Sam looked up pleading with the Healer to help the hunter. Silently he knelt down beside the unconscious man and gently drew the outline of a symbol on Bobby's forehead as Raphael's lips moved in prayer and chanting. The boys could hear several cracking sounds as the older man's bones were shifting back together and fusing as one. The bruises and scratches faded away as unbroken skin replaced the ugly reminders of his torment. The red scorched hand print immediately vanished as Bobby took a deep breath. His chest rose then collapsed as the hunter took his first real breath.

The old hunter's eyes fluttered open then looked over at Sam and Dean then up at the Archangel.

"I am getting too old for this shit," he coughed. Bobby sat up looking at the brothers one more time.

"I knew you two idjits would get your asses in a sling," he said gruffly rising to his feet.

"Gee, glad to see you too, Bobby," Dean grumbled. Sam chuckled as he knew Bobby was definitely going to be just fine. Afriel smiled as he knew the brothers would get their friend back. As the angel and Brady sat on the bed, Tariel began opening her eyes.

* * *

Lilith stewed over the little trick Markus pulled. She was really beginning to hate that hunter.

"Damn immortal," she muttered beneath her breath. Damon sat on a boulder watching the Original One seethe as she paced back and forth. The white in her eyes gone replaced by the host's green depths as black strands covered her face.

"Lilith, you of all demons should know better by now. Just because they pulled that little parlor trick they called a spell doesn't mean the premises are hands off to us. We can still go back and obliterate all of them. Besides I still need to settle a score with Raphael."

Lilith froze in place as she had let her anger cloud her mind. Of course, it made perfect sense. It would appear that Markus wasn't as crafty as he thought he was. Oh how could she allow a mere human to fool her in such a manner! She grinned as a plan began forming in her mind. She turned to Damon with white blanks firmly in place.

"Feel like paying another visit?" A sinister smile crossed Damon face as his eyes flashed silver.

**See Afriel did have a plan and all he needed was a fertile mind to plant the seeds! Next update coming soon…Sorry for the delay in this chapter as my plot muse was a bit worn from the updates on the other stories…**

**Thanks everyone for the support!!! It all means so much to me!!!**


	10. Lilith Returns

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's though. For every one out there reading and reviewing and yes even lurking: The support has been awesome!!!

No one was too anxious to leave the panic room despite the awesome display of moments ago. Afriel unconsciously fingered the tiny fragment dangling from the thin cord almost as if he was reassuring himself it was still there. Both watched as Raphael healed Bobby grabbing him from the brink and back to the living. The tiny angel and hunter were relieved that Lilith and her goons were gone yet both remained on the defensive as Lilith would certainly return.

"You okay there, kiddo?" Afriel twisted his head to look up at Brady with a steady gaze in those brown depths. The angel nodded slightly at the hunter before wiggling off his lap to join Dean. The tiny seraph pushed his way past Raphael and stood by Dean's side. The hunter felt a tiny warmth on his hand and peered down to see wide brown eyes staring right back up at him.

"I wanna go with you," Dean smiled sadly at his surrogate son then kneeled down to Afriel's level. He gently rested his much larger hands on the tiny shoulders knowing what he had to say would upset the angel.

"Sorry, kiddo, but no can do. You still a pretty big bull's-eye on that little back of yours. I know you wanna help and I can't begin to tell you how much that means to Sam and I, but it's still unsafe for you. I know you don't like being stuck in here but you're needed here," Dean raised his eyes to where Tariel was still laying unmoving. The angel sighed with a heavy heart knowing he could easily move at will but didn't want to let Dean down. He had kept him safe from when Lilith let loose her pets and minions on the house.

"Alright, I'll stay here," his voice was barely above a whisper. Dean knew Afriel was hurt that he couldn't join him but with part of his Grace missing and Lilith still out there he didn't want to take any chances. The hunter embraced the angel tight letting his head rest on one of the small shoulders. Bobby noticed the interaction between the two and saw something in Dean that he never observed before. He decided to keep silent and ask later as now they still had some loose ends to tie up.

Markus had already stepped out into the basement taking an assessment of the damage. His shoulders dropped as he saw many family mementos and photos broken and torn, strewn about the carpet. He felt violated as his steel blue eyes took in the destruction. Sure he knew this could happen but it still didn't soften the blow. He kneeled down and brushed away shards of glass and splintered frames and pulled a photo from the rubble. It was one that he held dear to his heart. The day Brooklyn was born. The hunter felt tears welling in his ancient eyes as he carefully pressed the wrinkled photo against his body.

"Hey, Markus, everything alright man?" He quickly wiped his eyes and turned to Sam. The younger man noticed the photo clutched in his hand but didn't inquire about it. Instead he looked up and around seeing the extent of the damage.

"You know we'll stay and help, Markus," the immortal smiled briefly and gripped Sam's shoulder in an appreciative manner.

"Thank you, Sam. An old man like me can't possibly do alone," Sam rolled his eyes and snorted at his joke.

The sound of boots crunching over ruined photo frames and furniture made the two look over their shoulders and see Dean heading out along with Brady and Raphael. The Healer's upper lip curled into a snarl as he laid eyes on the room.

"Demons, no respect for anyone or anything," he huffed. Brady let out a low whistle as he flicked on the lights to the bedroom seeing this room was not spared the wrath of Lilith or the bathroom or study.

Markus felt his heart break at the sight of his study. This was his sanctuary and that bitch destroyed it. He fought to keep his raging anger under control feeling his hands curling into tight fists. Letting an anguished shout fill the room, Markus punched the wall creating a tight circle in the sheetrock and plaster.

"Now I'm really pissed off," he growled. Raphael placed a hand on Markus's trembling shoulder unsure of what to say to his friend. Markus spun around finding himself locked with the Healer's empathetic orbs.

"It's alright, Markus, we will all help rebuild," the hunter nodded as his anger materialized into hot angry tears that cascaded down his face.

Afriel sat on the bed and watched the distressing scene unfold. The angel detected Markus's anger and pain over what the demons did.

"Demons better watch out," he said to himself. Markus DeTaurius was not one to have as an enemy for the little angel had watched him when he was a general for Rome and his enemies were shown no mercy. Lilith had a new foe to contend with now.

A small moaning sound caused the seraph to turn and see Tariel stirring and slowly opening her eyes. She looked around confused as to what was going on. Afriel placed a hand on the side of her face providing some stability to the angel as she continued to come out of her coma like state. Tariel could feel a throbbing pain on her shoulder blades as she struggled to sit upright. Afriel pulled his hand away repositioning his tiny body allowing her to support her lean frame against his.

"Tariel's awake," he beamed. Afriel wrapped his arms around her waist careful not to increase her discomfort. The angel merely groaned softly as the warm comforting presence of her brother leaned harder against her.

"Dean…" her voice squeaked as Tariel's throat was parched and dry. She swallowed then tried calling out her hunter's name again. She didn't care if her throat retaliated against her attempts to catch her love's attention.

"Dean," the hunter froze and listened. "Dean," it couldn't be, could it? "Dean," it had to be her.

Jumping over the debris Dean reached the panic room. He grabbed the iron framework nearly stumbling over his own feet when he saw her sitting up and awake. Tariel had a slightly glazed over look which was rapidly fading away as her hazel eyes were greeted with Dean standing there. The hunter felt a grin breaking out across his face as he rushed to his angel's side taking her in his strong arms. Arms that felt empty and cold without her encircled within them.

Dean kissed her cheek and nestled his head against her shoulder as she carefully draped her arms around his waist. How she missed his body pressed against hers so tight.

"I was worried you wouldn't make it," his voice cracked and trembling through his confession. Tariel shook her head and kissed his forehead.

"Worry no more, Dean, for I am here and in your arms," she whispered. Afriel gently released the angel from his arms so Dean could hold her closer. The hunter looked over at the little angel and ruffled the light brown tresses.

"Thanks, kiddo," Afriel beamed knowing he did well. The angel nodded then went to sit in the chair and watched as the hunter and angel exchanged vows of love and devotion.

The group had witnessed Dean's one eighty and hurried to the panic room welcomed with a touching site. Dean and Tariel were once again reunited. Bobby felt a smile cracking his face at the sweet scene. For the older man couldn't imagine Dean Winchester finding an honest and genuine love. Cassie had broken his heart in two then the loss of Brooklyn had put the man in a tailspin. But now as he witnessed the bond they shared Bobby knew it was going to be alright for them.

"Shall we head upstairs and see the carnage?" Markus sighed heavily. Taking the lead, the immortal led the men up the stairs and in the hall. Dean and Afriel remained behind with Tariel.

Markus paused at the top of the stairs listening intently for any movement. The hunters and Archangel tensed as they stood on the stairs listening and waiting for any movement. They waited with abated breath refusing to give any indication of their presence. If Lilith had decided to return they didn't want her having the advantage. The immortal slowly let his breath leave his lungs before peering around the corner down the darkened hallway. His vision sharp like a cat's allowing him to see what no mere human could.

"Let's go," he whispered treading down the hall with the rest of the group on his heels. Bobby wasn't about to sit down while the guys had all the fun. He wanted to repay the demons for all the wonderful hospitality they showed him while he was in their company. Outside the sound of flapping wings alerted the hunters they were not alone after all.

Above the house it circled watching for movement. It hungered to rip its claws into soft human or angel flesh. Hell it would settle for both at once. It avoided the bright blue flash as it had hidden deep in the desert waiting until it was safe to return. Its hearing sharp able to detect the slightest hint of life, the tiniest heartbeat, the faintest breath or the smallest traces of warmth that radiated from any living being. As it circled around the house its head shot downward sensing warmth and life below.

The living room was thrashed as furniture was torn apart and mementos smashed. Markus felt his anger rising but forced himself to suppress the negative energy struggling to take over. Breathing in slowly then exhaling the immortal pressed on seeing the kitchen was in shambles. He was relieved Brooklyn wasn't here to see this.

It glided through the air waiting for her to arrive. She told it that she would return and it could have all the human flesh it desired. Its blood red eyes spotted two figures on the ground and the beast realized it was Lilith. It was time.

Sam was sifting through the broken glass and debris scavenging anything that could used as a weapon. Bobby had joined the younger man helping him search finding a shot gun that had the barrel bent into itself. Well that certainly wasn't going to be of any use. Dropping it in a huff, the old hunter continued his hunt finding two handguns that had escaped the attack. Sliding the firearms in his waistband, Bobby remained by Sam's side realizing that was all they would find.

"Find anything?" Brady knelt down by Sam as Bobby nodded his head and presented the two handguns. Brady fished through his pockets and found the bullets he discovered hidden beneath a cabinet in the kitchen.

"These are the salt filled ones," he said with an evil glint in his eyes as Bobby accepted the rounds.

Markus wasn't having any better luck as he and Raphael had found more debris than anything. The demons even raided the damn fridge!

"Like I said before no respect, Markus," the Healer growled. The pair stood to their feet as the sound of ripping and tearing echoed from the roof.

"Oh, shit," Brady exclaimed speaking for the rest of the group. The sound of the roof being split apart from the house drowned out any other sounds. The creature wailed and hollered as it fought to tear the barrier that kept it from the hot flesh and blood beneath.

"Panic room now!" Markus shouted out as the men raced down the hall towards the stairs. As they charged down the corridor a figure loomed at the landing causing the men to stop dead in their tracks.

"And just where do you think you gentlemen are going?" Damon sneered as the demon's silver disks flashed violently at them. Raphael charged in front ready to take his former friend head on.

"Bring it on, bitch," Damon snarled.

Lilith stood at panic room's doorway sensing the iron encased space was fortified. Her eyes turned white before she closed them. When she opened them, where a woman once stood was now the form of a familiar face.

Afriel was watching over Tariel and Dean as they had curled up in one another's arms and managed to doze off. He was snapped out of his trance at the sound of a knock on the heavy door.

"Afriel, it's me," Sam's voice came through from the other side. Frowning, the little angel cautiously approached the door. Standing in the safety of the Eye, the seraph swept his hand across his body opening the door with what little angel mojo he had left. Sam stood there in front of the room with a panicked look on his handsome face.

"Afriel, we're under attack and Raphael's calling for you," the angel remained firmly in place sensing something was very wrong. Sam offered his hand out yet wasn't stepping inside. Afriel shook his head.

"No, you're not Sam," he declared as the figure of Sam melted away revealing Lilith beneath.

"You're a smart little angel," she snarled back as the demon and angel stood off. "You may be an observant little brat but too bad for you it won't save you."

Blank white orbs illuminated the demon's eyes as she lifted her hand. Afriel screamed as he could feel the demon's dark powers dragging him across the floor. He fought to brace his small form grasping for something anything to keep him inside the safety of the panic room. Terror gripped him tight as he frantically looked at Dean and Tariel.

"Dean!" the little seraph shouted at the top of his lungs only to see the hunter still on the bed. Lilith cruelly laughed as Afriel's pleas fell upon deaf ears.

Upstairs Raphael and Damon continued to square off. Evil versus light, brother against brother. The Healer's stare hard and cold as Damon merely snickered at his former brother.

"You go find the bitch, Damon and I have some issues to resolve," Raphael barked as the remaining three rushed past the Healer. Damon merely shook his head with the twisted sneer still firmly latched upon his face. With a wave of his hand, the demon sent the hunters crashing against the living room wall effectively keeping them there.

"Now, Raphe, did you really think I would let your little tools ruin our fun? I don't think so," angered at the demon's smugness, the Healer launched a right hook making direct contact with the demon's face. Damon's head violently jerked left but his body remained firmly seated in place. He turned his face and cracked his neck as his fingers ran across the angry red spot where the angel had decked him.

"My turn," Damon growled. A low rumbling sound rose within the demon's throat as the tendons in his neck popped out. Damon thrusted his hands forward hurling a powerful swell towards the Healer. Raphael dodged the blow diving to the side. He landed on his knees and immediately assumed a fighting stance anticipating the demon's next move.

The air was heavy with an electric charge as the two powerful entities faced off neither one willing to relent to the other. Raphael's breathing hard and rapid as his vessel's heart pounded loudly in his chest. Damon's eyes flashed silver as he stared down the Archangel. His fingers twitched in anticipation as they hung limp at his sides.

"You don't have the balls to take me head on, Raphael," Damon taunted the Archangel.

"Apparently you don't know me as well as you once thought, demon," he retorted leaping to his feet and calling forth his Grace and allowing his true form to leak through his vessel's form.

Markus saw the bright light and hollered at his companions, "Shut your eyes!" Sam and Bobby closed them tightly as Raphael continued to let his angelic soul come forth. Damon hissed in pain and immediately covered his eyes and vanished. Raphael suppressed his form back within his soul and turned to the hunters. The three men felt their bodies sliding down the wall as Damon's influence was broken.

"Dean! We left him, Afriel and Tariel alone!" Sam cried out in horror.

* * *

Dean awakened to find Afriel missing. Frantically he sat up and gently maneuvered around his angel scanning the room for his little guy.

"Afriel! Afriel where are you?!" he shouted out. He grew heartsick as the sickening realization filled his mind. A hand on his shoulder made him spin around to find Tariel standing there with look that confirmed his fears.

"She has him, Dean. Lilith has Afriel," she choked. The hunter embraced his love tight as he realized how much the little seraph meant to him. He felt his tight tighten and eyes well up as anguish and sorrow washed over him.

* * *

Afriel woke up finding his arms and legs chained tight to a large wooden slab. He fought against the restraints not caring if they cut deep within his skin. The slick warmth of the angel's blood coated his wrists and manacles as he continued fighting.

"Better knock it off, you little angelic brat," his eyes darted towards the source of the voice. Standing next to him was a slender woman with long flowing red hair and hard callous eyes.

"Anna," Afriel whispered in horror. Anna nodded as she stroked the seraph's hair and face. Afriel jerked his head away from her vile touch. The angel laughed shortly at his rejection of her.

"Afriel, some things never change do they? Lilith's got big plans for you, sweetie," her cold words ran like ice water through the little angel's veins. His body frozen in terror as the sinister form of Lilith materialized beside Anna. Afriel narrowed his eyes at the two she demons as he refused to show them any pain.

* * *

**Next chap up soon!!! I am sorry about the slow updates as my brain is totally fried! Thanks again for all of the support and feedback!!!**


	11. Shadows and Light

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear though. For everyone out there reading, reviewing and yes lurking: The support and feedback has been the best!

Metallikirk-Thanks for the supportive review!!! Don't worry it's always the darkest before the light ;)

* * *

_As the hunters search for Afriel, the angel suffers at Lilith's hand…._

Lilith stood over the defiant angel seeing those brown eyes turning hard and bold against the demon. The Original One leaned over and petted the seraph's hair in a mocking gesture grinning in delight as he jerked his head away from the demon's cold touch.

"Stay away from me," the little voice growled squeaking on the last word. Lilith laughed at his hollow demand turning to Uriel as he stood there in the shadows. The angel stepped out into the light narrowing his dark eyes at the bound angel. Afriel sadly shook his head as his brother revealed himself.

"I expected this from Anna but not you, Uriel. Do you really despise God that much you would side with her?" Uriel snorted at the mention of the name of their Father and rolled his eyes in total disgust and loathing. Afriel continued looking over with sadness in his eyes as he received his answer.

"You are blind, Afriel. Wake up and see the bigger picture! We are but second fiddle to a horde of heathenistic mud monkeys! They are nothing more than two legs with plumbing yet you choose to cavort with them! Join the winning side, Afriel. Angels are starting to see what Lucifer saw all along and throwing down their weapons to join me."

"No, Uriel, you are the one that is blind. If Lucifer walks the Earth again everything will be plunged into total darkness and humanity will suffer greatly. But I suppose that is what you wanted all along right?" Afriel narrowed his eyes until they were tiny slits and then he saw it.

"You tried to kill Brooklyn! You snatched her from Castiel and then lured him out. You truly are a monster, Uriel. How could you? You hate her so much that you were willing to destroy Castiel's soul. I would rather die than help raise Lucifer," Afriel spat out the last several words in pure anger and rage.

"Suit yourself little brother," his tone callous and cold as Uriel vanished into the night. Lilith tilted her head downward sneering at the seraph. Afriel turned his head to stare directly at the demon.

"You are such a bitch, Lilith," Lilith merely snickered at his remark surprised that Afriel would even have the gall to say such things.

"You think I'm a bitch now, Afriel, wait until I get through with you," to show she was serious Alistair appeared beside her with his tools of pain and torment.

"Hello, Afriel, so nice to see you after all this time," the angel merely clenched his jaw as his heart pounded loudly in his chest. He had seen what happened to Dean in Hell and prepared himself for the suffering that was to come. The first cut was the deepest as the blade tore at his skin ripping through muscle and flesh, organ and viscera alike. The angel fought to keep the scream from escaping his mouth failing as the room echoed in the high pitched wails of pain and anguish. The sound of agony was music to their ears as Alistair kicked his fun up another notch. The Picasso of Torture's fingers wiggled as his eyes scanned the toys in his collection deciding on the lengthy serrated blade that would do what he wanted.

He turned to the angel seeing the blood rushing out of the angel's body as he hovered over his victim with a maddening glint in his eyes. Afriel's heart pounded harder as he felt the blade break apart his ribcage. The angel screamed louder closing his eyes tight as Alistair whistled while he worked.

Dean cocked the sawed off as the creature still circled over the house. Lilith had left her little bundle of misery behind once she got her nasty hands on his angel. He quickly shook his head as Dean had to realize Afriel wasn't his angel and never would be. Biting back the bitter tears struggling to form, the hunter returned his attention to the unholy thing circling slowly above them.

Above the hunters its blood red orbs flashed an unnatural crimson focused on the forms of the men below. Its vision like infrared as their body heat radiated creating an orange halo around them. Gliding around once more it prepared to strike. The air carried the unnatural shriek before it started its descent. In a rush of air and black leathering wings it set its sights on the Archangel Raphael.

The Healer caught the impending assault immediately realizing the creature was taking aim at him. The Archangel stood his ground refusing to show fear as the shadowy outline hurled towards the Earth with claws outstretched reaching towards the Healer. Raphael could smell the sulfur and brimstone upon its breath causing his stomach to sour and churn as the offensive odors rushed across his nose. The Healer's sharp eyes picked up the faint hints of smoke flaring from its nasal passages and reaching his skin burning his vessel like acid. Gritting his teeth and wincing at the pain, the angel braced his body ready for whatever came his way.

Dean cocked his sawed off knowing it wouldn't kill the son of a bitch but slow it down a little. It may be impervious to all conventional weapons didn't mean the bastard didn't feel pain. And pain was what he planned to cause.

"Hey Big Bird, let's play count the bullets!" The hunter shouted as he fired off several rounds with Brady and Sam following suite. Markus rushed to Raphael's side holding a crossbow with silver tipped arrows. They knew their weapons were insufficient to say the least but what little they held was better than nothing at all.

Raphael shot his hands up creating a powerful shield around them just as the creature barreled down on the Healer. It shrieked in pain as it collided with the invisible barrier. White light pulsated through the dark desert night as Raphael's powers held steadfast against the attack. Sensing an opportunity, Dean and Sam immediately opened fire pelting the creature as it lay stunned on the ground. Markus pulled the trigger sending a barrage of arrows watching as the silver tips gleamed in the moonlight before sinking deep within their target.

"I think you pissed it off, Markus," Dean said frantically reloading his firearm. Brady stepped forward and covered the hunter as he squeezed off more than his fair share of rounds. Now it was angry and enraged at the onslaught it was being subjected to. A deep low rumble that Sam swore was the thing's laughter erupted from within the depths of the creature's chest sending chills down their spines. Raphael concentrated harder strengthening their shelter pouring everything he had as he could feel the first tiny pangs of fatigue stinging his muscles. Paying no heed to the burning sensations, the Healer kept a cool demeanor as he saw the creature rising to its feet.

It stood and with its mind forced the bullets of salt and sliver tipped arrows from its body growling as each projectile was ejected. Dean stood frozen in place watching as the bastard slowly composed itself glaring at the group the entire time. He could feel the fire of the creature's hellish stare burning through his eyes seizing his soul and wrapping its foul taint around his spirit.

"Get the Hell out of my mind you son of a bitch!" The elder Winchester stumbled back falling hard and fast towards the ground with his hands pressed tight against his ears. The hunter thrashed upon the ground screaming at the invisible enemy tormenting him.

"Dean!" Brady shouted as Sam rushed to his brother's side. The younger man dropped to his knees holding his brother's head and shoulders in his lap fighting his brother until he went limp in his arms. Dean looked up with pained eyes as Sam knew it had fucked with his brother's mind forcing him to recall his time as tormentor to the damned. As he lay there with eyes wide open, Sam realized it had trapped Dean, imprisoning him within the confines of his mind.

"Dean! Dean can you hear me?! Damn it Dean wake the Hell up!" Sam felt his throat turn raw from shouting at his brother as reality slowly started to set in. Brady turned seeing his friend lying there catatonic with Sam shaking uncontrollably as he cradled his brother's body. Dean remained listless mumbling incoherently. Brady felt his anger rising within his very core turning back towards the creature as it hovered above them. His eyes darted towards Raphael seeing the angel was beginning to waver slightly.

"Raphe!" Brady dropped the gun from his hands hurrying to the Archangel's side as the Healer grappled to keep their eroding shield intact. The muscles beneath Raphael's skin tensed and ached until the Archangel couldn't feel the burning sensations no more.

"Hold on Raphael, I'm here," Brady said breathlessly. Without thinking the hunter gripped the Archangel's arm encircling his fingers around hard flesh. As hunter and Archangel stood locked together, Raphael could feel something awakening within the hunter as he remained connected to the divine being. Brady too felt the stirring within his being as the air became heated with a surge of energy emboldening the Healer filling him with a renewed strength and determination. Markus turned as a glow emerged from the corner of his eye. Disbelief was replaced by faith and conviction as he hastened towards the pair placing his hands on the Healer's other arm.

Raphael closed his eyes as he chanted the ancient invocation feeling his vessel flowing with the shared energy of the hunters. Brady and Markus felt their lips begin to move flawlessly chanting the ancient spell. Brady could feel himself continue to channel forth every ounce he had yet feeling no fatigue or exhaustion.

Sam watched in awe as the trio, awash in gold blue and pearl, projected a power charge at the demonic presence banishing it from where they stood. The creature hollered as the pure and divine flash cast it back to Hell. The ray of light vanished as fast as it appeared leaving the house and men in darkness. As the beam faded out Brady felt his knees buckling threatening to give way as he stood there. He felt as if he was tied to a comet as the rush he experienced was better than any sexual encounter he ever had.

Markus looked over as Brady looked a little green around the gills as if he was ready to pass out.

"Markus, I don't feel so well," as the last word left his lips, Brady collapsed to the ground. Markus released his hold on Raphael and checked on the unconscious man. Brady's heart was racing and beads of sweat had broken out upon his forehead.

Raphael looked down as Markus stood back up. "He'll be fine, Markus. When someone with the gifts that Braden possesses calls forth upon them in such a demanding manner it tends to consume all of their energy essentially wiping them out as humans put it. But no fear as he will be fine within a day."

The immortal nodded as they turned to Sam seeing him cradling his brother in his arms rocking him back and forth. The elder Winchester continued his senseless rants and mumblings unaware of what was occurring around him. The Archangel picked up the hunter and carried him inside. Sam rose and followed the solemn procession. Markus brought up the rear stopping to gather Brady over his shoulder before stepping inside. He hoisted the taller man over his shoulder with ease shifting him comfortably across his shoulder then proceeded indoors.

Tariel was on the bed in the panic room deep in prayer as the sound of boots crunching over glass and wood made her snap up to see Raphael holding Dean in his arms. She gasped in shock at the sight of her beloved listless and unresponsive. Tariel could hear the mindless ramblings escaping his lips as Raphael lowered him onto the bed.

"What happened?!" she demanded looking up at the Archangel. Confusion and grief prominent in those beautiful hazel depths making it difficult for Raphael to tell her what happened out there. How Lilith's demonic creature tore at her love's soul imprisoning Dean within his own mind forcing him to relive his time in Hell. How he was unsure of how to heal his fragile state of mind.

"We don't know, Tariel," and to be honest, none of them knew exactly what happened or what is occurring within Dean's soul. Raphael took a deep breath before telling her what they did know. The Healer took her hands within his feeling the anxiety gripping her tight. The Archangel forced his eyes to meet her own as he heard his voice forming the words.

"What we do know is It did something to Dean, something that has made him a prisoner in his own mind and body. But that is not all, Tariel. Dean is reliving his time in Hell," Raphael felt the smaller hands slipping from his own as she collapsed beside her lover seeing the emptiness in his wide eyes. The angel placed her hands on his face hoping her touch would bring him back. No words could describe what was running through her mind and pulsing within her soul as Tariel could gather enough strength to lovingly hold her hunter.

None of the men knew what to say as their words would offer little if any comfort to the anguished angel.

"Come on, let us give her room," Markus whispered ushering the others out and upstairs. Tariel sobbed into Dean's leather jacket as she held him tight. How could this be happening!? She had finally awakened to see him there with open arms and heart. Lilith would pay dearly for this.

Sam paced nervously in the living room as Brady watched. The younger hunter wanted to track down the bitch and drag her sorry ass right into a devil's trap and torture her until she begged for mercy to which he would only torment her more and harder breaking her demonic soul as she accomplished with Dean.

"Why are we still here?! We should be out there hunting Lilith down!"

"Because we haven't a clue where to begin, Samuel," Markus's voice was cool yet deep for centuries of hunting had taught him that losing control of his emotions could be costly. Sam was doing just that, letting his emotions grab a hold of him clouding his thoughts and judgment. His body tensed up and his jaw clenched so hard it had to be painful.

"And are we forgetting something here? She has Afriel. Perhaps the two are connected," Brady cautiously suggested. Sam glared at his friend as the thought of Lilith tormenting and harming the small seraph enraged him further. Markus could sense the hatred gripping Sam's mind and gently placed a hand upon his shoulder. Instantly the tension in Sam's body loosened up as his jaw began to unclench allowing the hunter to relax beneath the hunter's touch. Markus gently guided the receptive man towards the couch and pushed him down upon the plush seat. Sam shook his head and blinked his eyes once the connection between the hunters was broken.

"Now are you going to stay calm or must I use something a bit more blunt?" Steel blue eyes peered into his brown ones as Sam shook his head not wanting to have another experience of the Markus kind. Markus nodded before rising up and turning to Raphael.

"Any ideas on where to start looking?" The Healer took a deep breath unsure of where to start. Lilith was the master of covering her tracks as he had seen first-hand all those centuries ago. Knowing he couldn't lie or even bend the truth, Raphael lifted his head showing uncertainty and doubt on his face.

"I believe we are fucked as Dean puts it so colorfully," this was so what Sam didn't want to be hearing and worst of all coming from a damn Archangel!

"Lovely, just freaking lovely. So now not only does Lilith have Afriel but she managed to turn Dean into a vegetable."

"Samuel," Markus shot a warning glance at the hunter. Sam stopped before he stuck his foot in his mouth again and instead slapped his open palms against the furniture and grunted in frustration.

Tensions ran high as everyone remained silent wary of saying anything further. The four men remained on edge as seconds dragged on into minutes wearing down their patience. No one noticed the presence that appeared in the corner.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," the voice boomed from the shadows.

"Well, look who's here," Brady said smiling at Gabriel.

"Gabriel, thank the gods you are here," Markus embraced his old friend relieved that help arrived.

Gabriel noted the worried expressions as he was aware of what happened earlier in the evening. When it came to Dean and Samuel Winchester it was always his business.

"I came as soon as I heard what happened. We need to locate Lilith."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious for enlightening us on this matter," Sam muttered beneath his breath. The Messenger shot his head at Sam detecting conflicting emotions raging like a wildfire within his soul.

"I know you are upset, Samuel but I have brought help," a second figure stepped forth from the shadows. Raphael's eyes went wide as he recognized Gabriel's companion.

"Assiel," he whispered

* * *

**Alright next update soon! I told you I would update despite the holiday! Thanks again for all the killer support and feedback. This all means so much to me! **


	12. A Reality Check

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since I am not making anything from these works please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's that appear. For everyone out there reading, reviewing and yes lurking: You are all the very best!!!

Martyred-Wings- Thanks for the glowing review! All will come to light as the story progresses!!!

_Half the team races to find Afriel as the others remain in Phoenix…._

Markus grabbed the heavy bag then dropped it at his feet with dull heavy thud. He slid two handguns in the waistband of his pants and adjusted the Saint Michael medallion hanging off his neck. The silver pendant was cool against his skin offering him the tiniest amount of comfort. With Dean still locked within the recesses of his mind, they would be down one which perhaps was Lilith's plan to begin with.

Divide and conquer.

As Markus continued preparing, Sam was seated outside on the back deck surrounded by several bottles of beer. He told the immortal he would stay behind now that Gabriel and Assiel were here. He wondered how the angel was found as no one was sure where Lilith had kept him. The hunter shrugged his shoulders lifting the longneck bottle to his lips.

"I don't think Dean would want you out here in this state, Samuel," Gabriel appeared alongside the hunter. The Messenger's hands were shoved deep within his jacket as his green eyes were fixed straight ahead towards the skyline of Phoenix.

"If you're here to lecture me, Gabe, you can blow it out your ass," Sam's speech was slow and drawn out as the beer began taking effect. The Archangel sighed as he sat down across from the hunter seeing the pain in those dark brown orbs.

"I am not here to lecture you, Samuel. I know you are hurting over what happened with Dean but sitting out here getting drunk and playing the pity card won't garner shit from any of us," Sam's eyes went wide with shock and slight hint of amusement at Gabriel's choice of words. The Archangel kept his eyes level with Sam's as he continued.

"There is a bigger picture here and in case you haven't forgotten there is a war being waged and six billion lives are at stake here. Did you forget that tiny detail Sam? If Lucifer is allowed to walk the Earth it will be a literal Hell on Earth and you brother of all people appreciates that."

"So, what's your point?" At this point Sam wasn't caring about what Gabriel was telling him. All he wanted was to sit down and continue downing his beer before it got warm and he loathed warm beer. The Archangel rose and in one swipe smacked the beer from Sam's hand hearing the bottle land in the grass. Sam slapped his palms against the arm rests then rose to his feet challenging the Messenger. Gabriel stood there stoically unmoved by Sam's show of anger.

"My point is, Samuel, is that you better start caring. Your brother lies in a state of imprisonment deep within the recesses of his own mind and yet you are out here having a little pity party for yourself! No one has been left unscathed by this war, no one. My own daughter still carries the scars of Lucifer's taint on her heart. And let us not forget what Samael did to her when he possessed you. Or must I remind you about Tariel nearly dying when Lilith's Hell beast damn near tore her to shreds right before your brother's eyes! And as I stand here Markus and Raphael are preparing to leave with Assiel to find Afriel who is suffering at the hands of Lilith and Damon as I stand here trying to get it through your thick skull that you better start fucking caring! And you of all people should understand this! Your brother needs you."

Sam was shocked and at a loss for words at the language spilling from Gabriel's mouth. The Archangel inched closer towards the stunned hunter until he was mere inches from his face. Blue and green swirled angrily in Gabriel's eyes. Sam stood rigid as the Archangel continued tearing into him for his behavior. He knew he was hiding not wanting to see his brother lying there incoherent like some mental patient in Bellevue. Dean was the stronger one, the leader. The one Sam looked up to his entire life. Gabriel stood there was one by one the tears began falling. The Messenger could see his tough love hit home as Sam sat down holding his head in his hand. The hunter's body was wracked with his sobs making the man look so vulnerable and helpless.

The Messenger stood over Sam as his hard stance began to soften. His point well taken as Sam continued crying not withholding anything back Gabriel knelt down placing his hands firmly upon each of Sam's shoulders steadying his shaking body. The younger man wiped away his tears and nose with the back of his hands then looked up at the Archangel seeing the indifferent stance gone replaced now by one of compassion and understanding.

"This had to be done, Samuel. I had to make you see. Now you understand."

Sam nodded his head as his thoughts drifted to Dean and Tariel then to Afriel. Afriel! While he was sitting here in self wallowing, the little angel was suffering unspeakable horrors at the hands of Lilith. He had helped Sam begin to understand who he was and yet he sat here feeling sorry for himself like some little selfish bitch.

Wiping his eyes and nose one last time, Sam stood and hurried back inside. Gabriel smiled as his eyes followed the taller man rush inside.

* * *

Tariel remained vigil by Dean's side keeping his clammy hand held tightly within her warm drier one. She refused to leave his side only taking water and small amounts of food from Brady. Brady too had decided to stay offering to take over allowing her time to rest. When she did rest the angel stayed by Dean's side permitting a few hours at most to allow her body a break. She was mentally and physically exhausted yet she refused to relent knowing Dean needed her. Every time she looked into those beautiful emerald depths Tariel was greeted with a hollow expression that broke apart her heart.

Brady watched the angel with a heavy heart of his own. Dean had put so much on the line time and time again. When he was with Brooklyn the hunter fought to keep her safe nursing her back to health when the werecat nearly killed her in Illinois. Or the time when Jo went all Fatal Attraction almost killing Brooklyn not once but twice and nearly killed Dean in the process. Brady came up beside the angel and wrapped a supportive arm around her shaky shoulders. The angel leaned up against her friend allowing him to encircle her with his other arm.

"What if he doesn't come back?" The angel's voice muffled against his shirt.

"Don't think such things, Tariel. I know things are bad now but remember it's always the darkest before the light," Brady rebuffed Tariel's doubts. He couldn't stand to see her in such pain and hurt wishing he could lift the veil from up and over her soul.

Raphael knocked on the door causing the angel and hunter to look up. He was clean now and well rested. The Healer entered the panic room seeing Brady comforting his sister. She would need all the support and love in this time of darkness and uncertainty. He looked down at Dean as he remained unchanged from when the Thing had reached inside and poisoned his mind. The Healer felt helpless and useless as everything he tried to restore Dean back to normal had failed. This was something powerful and ancient that kept a ruthless grip on the elder Winchester.

"I wanted to come down to say we are getting ready to leave now. Markus, Assiel and I have received a lead from one of Brooklyn's spies about a possible location on Afriel."

"Brook's helping? I thought she and Cas were looking for Seth."

"Well she dispatched one of her best scouts to assist us. She has been a sorely needed hand for us."

Brady smiled and nodded as he described his best friend to a T. He released his arms from around Tariel allowing her to rise and say goodbye to Raphael.

"Be careful, brother," she whispered to the Healer.

"I always am, sister," he wiped away her tears before turning to leave. Tariel and Brady watched as the Archangel left in a gust of wind and flapping of feathers. Brady came up beside her squeezing her hand in support.

"I'm going to head upstairs for something to eat and drink. I'll bring something down for you. Any special requests?" The angel shook her head sighing as she returned to Dean's side. Brady decided to take his time and allow his friend some time alone with her beloved hunter.

Sam was at the table being force fed coffee by Gabriel in an attempt to sober the man up.

"Gabe, I gotta stop, take a break, take a breather ya know? Besides, I need to use the can," The Messenger raised an eyebrow at the expression. Sam felt the need growing almost screaming as he leapt up and darted down the hall nearly knocking Brady down along the way. The younger man looked back with a bemused expression on his face as he entered the kitchen.

"What's that all about?" Brady hitched his thumb in Sam's direction.

"He said he needed to use the can?" Gabriel tilted his head confused by the phrase. Brady nodded in understanding as he poured a cup of coffee for himself and the Messenger.

"He needed to take care of business, drain the lizard," Gabriel looked across with a definitive expression of confusion. Brady sighed as he realized Gabriel still didn't get it.

"He needed to use the bathroom," the light clicked on for the Archangel as he finally got it.

"Well why didn't he just say that?" Brady shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Several minutes later Sam reemerged in the kitchen seeing yet another full steaming cup of coffee waiting for him. He groaned at the sight as Gabriel looked up with stern green eyes tinged with blue. Not wanting to piss off the Archangel anymore, Sam quickly complied and took a drink appeasing Gabriel.

"How's Dean?" Sam found his voice shaky and cracking with each word. Brady finished up his drink and paused for a moment choosing his words wisely.

"He is still locked inside, Sam. Raphael tried everything in his arsenal but no dice. Whatever that bastard did to him invoked some seriously dark magic. We're talking probably Lucifer's mojo here. But as long as we keep him in the panic room he's safe. Tariel won't leave his side and hasn't slept or eaten that much in a few days. I've been watching Dean when she did take what little rest she did. She is putting up a brave front but I know she's hurting."

Sam felt the pangs of guilt stabbing at him like sharp deadly blades. Gabriel was right. Dean needed him. Needed him to be strong and keep fighting. Gabriel saw the turmoil in the young man's eyes as Sam took another drink. Green eyes were trained on the hunter as Sam continued drinking. He pretended to ignore the rich emerald disks remaining trained on him and fought to keep his gaze averted from Gabriel's. Brady could sense something between the angel and Sam, something unspoken. He darted his eyes between the two men anticipating what was about to come next.

"Samuel, may I have a word with you?" Sam slowly put is mug down. _Shit,_ he thought to himself feeling his hands pushing his upper body up and away from the table. Swallowing hard and taking a deep breath the hunter followed the Archangel outside.

Sam was relieved to see not the hard icy stare he was greeted with earlier but one of neutrality.

"Samuel, there is something you need to know. It involves you life as Remiel. Afriel didn't show you what happened did he?" Sam shook his head confused. Gabriel nodded knowing he would have to tell Sam himself. Sitting down on the table, he motioned for Sam to join him to which the hunter complied by settling down beside the Messenger. Gabriel turned and looked at Sam seeing the anxiety he was fighting to keep in control. He knew what he was about to show the hunter wasn't going to be a cakewalk but what other choice did he have? Sam had to know.

"Gabe, what is it?" Without speaking the Archangel turned and pressed two fingers gently upon the hunter's forehead. The heavy sinking feeling slammed into Sam like freight train as he could sense his body falling backwards into the abyss.

* * *

Afriel screamed but nothing came out. He couldn't look down at his body or what remained of it. Alistair had taken his time reveling in his handiwork. The angel had heard his tormentor whistling and humming with each slice and rip. He tried opening his eyes only to find to his horror that two empty sockets stood where once soft brown eyes lay. Intestines and viscera were strewn about the wooden platform slick with blood and other fluids. The pain was great, so great that with each slice and cut Afriel could feel nothing. His heart still beat steadily in his chest which was the sole source of solace for the little seraph as he remained shackled.

"Picasso, Van Gogh, Michelangelo and Rembrandt eat your hearts out," Alistair snickered as he stood there nodding in self satisfaction.

"One of my best works yet," he praised himself turning to grab his favorite blade ready to start all over again. He spun around to see Afriel intact again. The little angel looked up realizing he could see once again. But the joy was short lived as he realized soon it would be robbed from him once again by Alistair's hand.

"Round five," the demon whispered in Afriel's ear as the sharp blade gleamed against the fire. The seraph closed his eyes and began to pray hoping someone anyone could hear him. His pleas were cut off when the sharp stabbing pain of the serrated blade dug deep within his side moving up in a saw like manner. Afriel cried out in pain as Alistair smiled with a sickening glee.

From the shadows, Lilith looked on as she fingered her lover's pendant in her cool hands. Soon it would be reunited with its rightful owner. The demon could feel the power of the amulet within its heavy weight. Lilith held it up to her eyes as she could see it begin to glow softly in the firelight. Her green eyes flashed as Lilith anticipated the day she would place around Lucifer's neck. For now she would keep it around her own slender neck.

* * *

The rain was beating hard against the metal roof of the warehouse as lightning streaked across the sky. The bright trails of light spread out like long bony fingers reaching out to the three men as they glared hard at the four figures remaining deathly still across from them. Assiel's eyes narrowed into tiny slits as he recognized one of the demons.

"Well if it isn't Assiel? Tell me Assiel, did you miss me?" The lead demon hissed glaring at the angel with cold black depths.

"About as much as I miss a boil on my ass," the angel spat back. Raphael looked over with a slightly amused expression as Assiel kept his hard stared fixed on the demon.

Darius chuckled slightly. "My, haven't we been hanging around the mud monkeys for too long? Do you use that language around Daddy?"

Assiel's jaw clenched tightly as did his fists. Darius had committed unspeakable horrors upon Assiel when he was taken that day. Afriel had been dragged away by the demon's goons as Lilith looked on. She had hunted the three angels that held the pieces of the Eye which belonged to her lover Lucifer apparently succeeding in her mission. Lilith had left the angel at the mercy of Darius not caring what he did to the seraph.

His vessel was still marked with cuts and gashes that were continuing to heal. Seemed Darius like to experiment with poisons and other mixtures that were detrimental to angels. For days he had been held up in an abandoned warehouse naked and chained to a cold brick wall. Some days he was beaten and carved into like a Thanksgiving Day turkey. Other days he was treated as sex slave, raped and assaulted by various demons that came and went at their leisure. Those days Assiel prayed for death yearning for Death and its outstretched arms to carry him away. But those pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears every single day.

"Assiel are you alright?" Markus asked seeing the angel's body tense. The angel merely nodded curtly as he pulled out the sword from beneath his jacket gripping the handle so tight his knuckles began turning white. He wanted to run the blade right through Darius for the pain he caused him.

The demons merely grinned as they anticipated the battle ahead.

**Alright next update hopefully tomorrow!!! The search is on for Afriel and Sam gets a little bit more insight into his former life! **

**Metallikirk- Thanks for the review and I do apologize for this late update!**


	13. Tag: The Vile Touch of A Demon Part 1

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and all works are for entertainment purposes only so please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. All OC's are mine. Thanks again to all who have been supporting these stories!

Metallikirk- The last review was awesome!!!

* * *

_This is a tag revealing what happened to Assiel at Lilith and Darius's hands…_

Lilith stood by the bound angel petting his hair in a patronizing manner. Her eyes flashed white as she kept her gaze fixed on her victim. Assiel felt his vessel tense in response to the degrading touch of the demon but he didn't reveal anything keeping his face stoic and unrevealing. If it was one thing he had taught himself was never to show your feelings to the enemy. He could feel the sharp metal biting into his wrists as if they were tightening against his flesh.

"Such a brave little soldier you are Assiel. Such a brave brave little soldier," Lilith said softly grinning wickedly at the angel. Assiel merely stared straight ahead focusing on the ceiling. He started mentally preparing himself for what lie ahead. Lilith turned and motioned for Darius to join her. The dark haired demon stood over his intended quarry then over his shoulder at the array of knives and blades that gleamed in the overhead lighting. Darius grinned maliciously at the sight laid out before him. Oh this was going to be fun.

The demon shot out gripping the angel's chin hard in his hand nearly cracking the bone as he jerked Assiel's face to meet his hard cold stare. Black hateful orbs burned into the angel's eyes reaching far within his soul.

"This is for what you did to me. Do you remember that, Assiel? Remember when we met last in a little place called Roanoke Island? I sure as Hell do! You tried to stop me from killing her remember? Remember now!?"

"And I would do it all over again," Assiel spat back out. Darius released his grip and with lightning speed backhanded Assiel. The angel's head jerked violently to the right smacking against the solid wood causing a cracking sound to echo through the warehouse. Assiel started to laugh at the demon enraging Darius. The demon's anger swelled rapidly through his host as his skin turned red. Darius fought to control his fury failing on all accounts as his hand tightened into a fist slamming down against the angel's stomach. Assiel felt the wind being blown from his lungs as a massive rush of air raced up his trachea and out his mouth in a large hollow gasp.

Assiel laughed at Darius again this time turning his head towards his assailant.

"You are such a coward, Darius which is truly sad considering your previous life. You truly have withered away until what remains before me. Hiding behind Lucifer and Lilith in the hopes of seeking retribution for what you so rightly deserved that night in Roanoke Island. Go to Hell."

"Only if you join me," Darius retorted belting Assiel square in the jaw before turning in a huff towards the blades. Seeing red, Darius ghosted his fingers over his toys determined to make Assiel suffer for the humiliation of that summer night. He looked thoughtfully at one blade reaching for it. It was one of his favorites. It was Sumerian in origin obtained by Alistair from a demon of the region. The blade was light and deadly as the edge was sharp enough to slice through paper without trying. The hilt was ornately decorated in gold with an inscription etched across the handle. Darius ran his finger across the sharp edge with the slightest pressure of his thumb watching with his sharp eyes as the thin layer of skin was sliced away. Yes, this would do perfectly.

Turning around he came face to face with Lilith. Her eyes flashed wildly as she turned back towards the angel.

"I wanna have a little fun with him first," she growled pulling rank on Darius. Lilith looked down at the blade he held between them taking the knife and turning it in her hand. The demon shook her head and placed the knife back in Darius's outstretched hand.

"Not this time, Darius. I have an itch that needs to be scratched you could say," Darius nodded and smirked knowing what she was hinting at.

"Have fun," he whispered leaving her alone with the angel. Lilith turned and sauntered over to Assiel. The angel was deep in prayer as his eyes were shut and lips moved silently. The demon smirked as the angel finished his prayer and opened his eyes. He felt the demon's presence hovering over him as he remained chained to the board.

Lilith reached out and caressed the angel's face running her cool fingers down Assiel's face. He jerked his face away recoiling from the bitch's touch. Lilith merely laughed at his attempt to escape her touch. She hopped up on the board straddling Assiel's hips grabbing his face forcing him stare straight into her eyes. The lust and hunger swimming in the demon's eyes made the angel uneasy. The sinking feeling in his stomach grew until he was nearly ill. He could feel his vessel responding to the weight of Lilith's body against him sickening the angel further.

Lilith grinned as she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You're mine, Assiel."

The angel tightly shut his eyes as the vile touch of cool lips against his warm skin as she tasted the fear and rising need upon him. Lilith nipped at his neck and ear hearing the angel gasp at the intimate attention. Continuing on, Lilith ripped Assiel's shirt into shreds exposing the hard smooth body beneath. Hot breath tickled his chest and nipples as she teased and traced along the sensitive buds. The angel knew this was wrong and it was his vessel reacting to this demon's manipulations. Assiel fought to suppress the need he could feel continuing to rise with each tease and caress of Lilith's hand.

The demon smiled as she pinched his nipples twisting and rubbing them with rapid yet short flicks of her fingers as they grew erect and hard protruding from his chest. Lilith sucked and gently bit each one then softly blowing on each garnering another loud sigh from the angel.

"You know you want this, Assiel. I can feel you hunger rising within you. Don't deny it," she purred in his ear as her hands slinked down ripping the button and zipper of his jeans apart.

"Damn you," Assiel snarled and spat. Lilith laughed at the angel's hollow threat.

"Been there, done that," she sneered before ripping the rough denim off the angel's body leaving him in only the boxers his vessel wore. Assiel felt exposed and vulnerable as he remained chained. The metal of his restraints tearing into his skin allowing blood to spill freely onto the wooden platform turning the wood a bright crimson. Assiel could feel the sharp edges ripping apart his flesh as Lilith shredded the thin cotton completely exposing the angel.

The demon licked her lips in anticipation as she stripped her thin top off revealing no bra beneath. Assiel kept his eyes shut refusing to cast his gaze upon the demon as she peeled off the jeans and boy shorts beneath. Standing with her hands on her hips, Lilith had the hungry gaze of a predator that had sighted its prey as she looked at the now naked angel.

Assiel nearly jumped when her cool hand encircled around his fully hard erection stroking pumping him hard and steadily. The angel moaned loudly as his vessel's body betrayed him. The pleasure he was experiencing was unlike anything he had ever experienced but Assiel knew it was caused by the whore of Lucifer. He resisted the need to thrust his hips in sync with her movements knowing that was what she wanted. Lilith growled as he fought against her but she hand another ace up her sleeve.

Releasing his erect cock, she replaced her cool hand with the hot caverns of her mouth slowly taking the angel wholly in her mouth. Assiel gritted his teeth and breathed through his clenched jaw knowing the bitch was playing hardball now.

"You bitch," Assiel snarled as she began to hum and tease him. With each twist and jerk of his arms the metal dug deeper into his skin allowing more blood to rush from his veins. Assiel squeezed his eyes tighter and cried out as Lilith ran her tongue around his head licking and swirling her tongue around and along it. But Lilith didn't want him to release, not just yet.

Slowly pulling back she crawled up the angel kissing his body and neck pausing at his ear.

"You haven't seen anything yet, angel," her cold tone send chills down the angel's spine causing the very blood in his veins to run cold like ice.

"Keep your vile hands off me," he shouted knowing it was all in vain. Lilith had him right where she wanted him and he knew there was no escape. Lilith callously laughed at his empty demand instead pressing her hands on the sides of his head and taking him in a fiery kiss. Assiel jerked and twisted his head away unable to escape the demon's invasion. Thinking fast Assiel bit hard down on Lilith's lip causing her to scream out and pull back. He bucked his hips and thighs catching her off guard as she landed on the end of the plank. The demon dipped her finger in blood and ran her tongue across the bite several times until the wound had healed.

"I like it when they put up a fight," her eyes white and void as she grabbed his erection and slid down taking the angel against his will. Assiel cried out as Lilith rocked her hips violently against the angel's energized at his cries and screams of pain. The fire raged through his body and soul as the demon's touch burned though him. It felt as if someone had pumped his veins with acid and sulfur then left him to suffer and rot. The angel looked away as the tears began to falling down his face. Bitter tears of pain and anguish that rolled down his face as he thought of his Afriel hoping he had escaped to find help.

Lilith moaned and writhed on his cock as the demon's orgasm rocked her body tightening her host's walls around the angel. Assiel heard a pained cry escape his lips as his vessel neared its own release. Lilith raked her nails down Assiel's chest leaving angry red welts that began to bleed. The angel cried in anguish as the sharp talon like nails ripped at his skin further tainting him of Lilith's touch. Lilith grinned at the angel's expression of torment and suffering knowing he was close.

Assiel battled against his vessel's body refusing to grant that bitch anymore satisfaction. It was a an internal war he was losing as his vessel's body tightened up and a warm feeling overcame him.

"You can't fight it, Assiel," Lilith purred as the angel saw stars then an explosion of white filled his vision. Lilith moaned as the angel released within her giving Lilith what she wanted. Her body continued working his softening cock milking the angel of all he had to the last drop. Assiel began to softly sob as the reality of what happened set in. He knew this was but only the beginning as Darius would soon return and get his opportunity to take out what sick pleasures he had in mind.

Lilith slid off the angel standing over him. She leaned in kissing him deeply. By now Assiel was broken to the point he couldn't put up a fight. The angel could only lay there as the demon ran her hand across his body feeling the sweat slicked skin beneath her fingertips. Lilith felt triumphant as the angel lay there broken and violated by her hand.

"Thanks for the good fuck, Assiel," Lilith hissed in a low callous tone. She kissed him hard once more before slipping her clothing on. She waved her hands leaving the shaken angel on the table as Darius would soon be arriving.

Assiel closed his eyes disgusted with what happened. But what Lilith had done would be mild in comparison to what he was sure Darius had in store for him.

A second demonic presence entered the room harboring in Darius's arrival. The demon looked over at the dejected angel who shook violently against his restraints then at Lilith who was standing there with what could be passed as an innocent look on her face. Her smile however was cold and uncaring as she looked up at the demon.

"Have fun?" Darius asked as he walked over towards his weapons of infliction picking up the Sumerian blade. He turned on his heels and strolled casually towards Assiel flashing an evil grin.

The angel opened his eyes to find the demon hovering over him with a sinister sneer and blade twirling in his hand.

"It's my turn now, Assiel," he growled in a low sinister manner as he lightly ran the tip of the knife down and along the angel's shirt ripping it into two. The demon pulled away the two halves revealing perfect unscathed skin beneath. Assiel began to pray as the first cut pierced his skin breaking him of prayer as a deep wail of pain filled the air.

* * *

**Ok I am hoping to have the next part up tomorrow….Thanks again for reading and supporting these works!**


	14. Tag: The Vile Touch of A Demon Part 2

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and all my works are strictly for entertainment so please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's. To all the readers out there: Thanks so much for all of the feedback and support! It has been more than I ever anticipated!!!

* * *

_This is part 2 of The Vile Touch of a Demon…_

The poison burned through his body filling every tissue and cell with intense shooting pain. Assiel could see the hilt of the knife sticking from his side as Darius had turned his back busing himself with the next step in his 12 step torture plan. The angel wasn't sure of what time it was, hell, let alone even what day it was. Everything had melted together marked only by the twisted sick games Darius created especially for him. Assiel felt his eyelids getting heavier as the toxin continued its merciless march all the way through his vessel. It had hurt to even breathe, lightly. Cameron was deep in slumber unaware of the pain and agony his body was being subjected to. Assiel was thankful for that much.

The angel could feel beads of sweat gathering upon his brow as he lay there like a side of beef on the cutting board. In the distance he could hear Darius humming along as he busied himself mixing various vials and liquids. The demon was an alchemist in his human life and remembered all he was taught. He loved watching the angel cringe and cry out when the array of concoctions tainted his angelic being burning inside him like the fires of Hell itself. Assiel could only grit his teeth and bite back the tears with each stab and rip of his vessel.

"Are we having fun yet?" Darius beamed as he slammed his open palms on either side of the angel lowering his face within inches of Assiel's. The angel narrowed his eyes despite the sharp piercing pain. Darius's grin widened as he could smell the angel's pain and fear regardless of the front he was putting on.

"Two words: Breath mint," Assiel spat as Darius began laughing at his victim.

"Funny," the demon hissed pushing his frame up and off the platform returning to his assortment of knives and toys pondering as to what he wanted to do next. Cracking his neck and knuckles, Darius eyed the curved blade that reminded him of a filleting knife considering what he had in mind for the angel. His eyes flashed coal black then back to brown as he slowly turned around and headed towards the vials and jars that were on the shelf. Eyes narrowing in concentration he scanned the row of multi colored liquids pausing at a vial filled with a bright crimson mixture. This would be perfect indeed….

Popping the cork, Darius watched as the thick viscous mixture coated the thin deadly knife. The pungent smell of sulfur and rotting flesh wafted from the vial's opening. The thick liquid dripped from the blade as it was now caked in the foul smelling substance. Darius breathed in the vile stench allowing a stolen expression of serenity cross his face before it darkened once again.

Assiel felt his body involuntarily tense as his eyes laid upon the demon and the sharp lethal blade inching closer to him. Darius became more emboldened as the angel's fear grew stronger fueling the demon's bloodlust. The angel gasped and winced as the demon thrusted the knife up Assiel's side deepening the gash. Blood began spilling freely once again as the poison weakened the angel preventing him from healing his vessel. Darius ran his fingertip down Assiel's nose taunting and mocking the angel.

"Now remind me again how you are going to stop me seeing as you are bound, bleeding like a pig and in the process of being filleted like a fish?" Assiel couldn't move as the demon's nasty little concoction weakened his body substantially. The angel could only lay there as the next blade was plunged deep within his stomach. Blood escaped the gash rushing across the angel's torso coating it with the dark crimson liquid. But Assiel couldn't scream as all that came forth was a weak muted cry. Darius twisted the blade carving downward stopping between the juts of his hips then turning the knife and pulling slowly upward watching as the blood continued rushing from the wounds coating the plank with the thick warm crimson life force. Assiel could feel his vessel beginning to slip into unconsciousness as his vessel continued losing precious blood. Darius smacked the angel's face hard as the room echoed in the sharp stinging sound of hand meeting face.

"Oh no no, Assiel, you can't fall asleep. I am about to get to one of my favorite parts. I want you awake for that now," the demon ran his hand over the angel chanting a few ancient words. Assiel felt his body climb out of the abyss of unconsciousness and towards the light of consciousness knowing it was Darius that was responsible. The angel's eyes were forced open as the demon wanted him to witness what was to come next.

"This is going to hurt you worse than it's gonna hurt me, Assiel," the low sinister whisper sent chills down Assiel's spine as his heart pounded hard against his chest. His breathing now labored and coming in pants as the angel felt the control he held on his thoughts and emotions slipping away like the parting tide.

"Our god, who art thou in heaven…" Assiel began reciting as Darius rolled his eyes and mocked the angel by mimicking Assiel in a patronizing tone.

"Our god, who art thou in heaven…" Darius ridiculed his nemesis as he drove the knife in the angel's inner thigh. Assiel cried in agony only to bellow louder as Darius ripped into his other thigh. As Assiel bled, Darius reached for a corkscrew shaped object and nodded to himself.

"Time to see we can see that pretty little light of yours in there," Darius gripped Assiel's chin tight as the other hand slowly and methodically twisted the dull blunt end into the angel's eye hearing him scream which to Darius was like the singing of the angels. Yeah right, he thought as he jerked on the wooden handle seeing the bright brown eye staring right back at him.

"Hmmm, no soul in there, let's check the other side now shall we?" Darius plucked the useless eye off his toy and throwing it aside. The angel's jaw clenched tightly to the point his teeth were grinding up against one another as Darius proceeded to blind the angel. Assiel could only scream and bellow as his body lifted up and off the plank allowing the razor-sharp manacles to slice his wrists. Assiel continued screaming as his tormentor ripped the other eye from its socket rendering him blind. Assiel closed his eye lids tasting the warm coppery elixir in his mouth. In the process of being blinded the angel had bitten off part of his tongue. Darius observed this new development and grinned. The angel could feel the demon grinning at him as was now helpless and weak.

The demon watched Assiel mulling over his next little game.

"Oh how shall I finish you off this time? Hmmm, lemme think. Oh I know! Let's see what makes you tick on the inside," his voice lowered to a menacing tone. Grabbing the hacksaw Darius ripped the angel's shirt off revealing untouched and perfect skin, for now.

Grabbing a scalpel, Darius slowly sliced through skin and muscle creating a Y incision that ran from the angel's collarbones forming a V shape and joining at the sternum to run down through the abdomen creating a Y. Assiel's cries of pain continued to echo through the demon's ears and mind lifting his dark soul higher as he gripped the hacksaw and hacked through ribs and sternum. Bones cracked and snapped against the metal giving up the precious contents within.

Darius tilted his head staring down at the one organ that stood out from all the rest. His hand shot in with one swift move and ruthlessly tore the beating heart from the angel's chest. Assiel hollered as he could feel the steady beating now silent within him. His vessel couldn't die as long as he remained in his body but even then he didn't know how much longer that would be as Assiel knew Darius's ultimate goal was to kill him once he revealed where the vessel was hidden.

The angel refused to acquiesce Darius or Lilith for that matter as the vessel had to be kept safe which was more crucial than ever with but few Seals left unbroken. Afriel too knew the risks when they took on this mission and both would rather perish than let that whore of Lucifer get her nasty little hands on him. Luckily they didn't realize he was in Lucifer's hands once before but their cloaking spell had kept that tiny detail blocked.

Darius played with the still heart in his hands clenching his fist around it watching as the blood that remained hidden inside explode through and splatter against the wall. The thick liquid making a splattering sound against the metal and wood as Assiel gasped in pain and horror. The demon compressed the dead organ a few more times before growing bored with it and tossing the cold flesh against the wall in a callous manner. He approached the mutilated seraph and tapped his fingers in the warm pool of blood beside the angel's head then running his crimson tinged fingertips across Assiel's face. It was then Darius got another idea.

Gripping the scalpel tightly in his hand, the demon slashed and sliced at Assiel's face disfiguring the angel's handsome features. Darius gripped Assiel's face roughly as chunks of skin and muscle flew across the floor landing on the walls and shelves. Darius's mauling continued for what seemed like an eternity for the seraph until the angel felt the last cut then no more. Darius was panting hard and furious as his energy was taxed from the anger and hatred that spewed forth from him. It felt refreshing to the demon as he felt vindicated for what the angel had done or rather tried to do to him all those years ago.

"Not so tough anymore are you?!" Darius spat on the badly mangled angel before leaving. Assiel could no longer feel any pain as all he could sense was a numbing sensation that was supposed to be pain but really wasn't. He began silently praying for a rapid death as Death's arms would be far more comforting than the arms of the demons. As he slowly succumbed to the potent venom coursing through what was left of his contorted and twisted vessel, footsteps filled the room followed by a familiar voice.

"Assiel!" Gabriel's voice rang loudly. The Messenger stopped dead in his tracks as the horror of Darius's handiwork came to light. For only the second time did the Archangel feel violently ill. His brother's chest and stomach shredded open as bones were snapped and cracked like twigs in a storm broken in irregular angles and locations. Blood and viscera coated his body and plank dripping upon the slick floor.

"What did he do to you?!" Gabriel growled. Assiel opened his eye lids revealing to his brother hollow sockets where brown orbs once existed. The Archangel saw those lying on the floor with the nerves still attached. Assiel's face was mauled and mangled as Gabriel deduced Darius had some serious anger management issues that needed to be resolved.

Michael had appeared by Gabriel's side shocked and disgusted at what the demons had done to Assiel.

"The whore of Lucifer will pay for this blasphemy," the Warrior snarled. Gabriel placed a strong steady hand upon Michael's shoulder as Michael did the same. Together the Archangels raised their hands and swept over and around the body of their broken brother chanting the healing invocation. The room was bathed in a soft white light that glowed brightly like a divine light as the traces of Darius's hand began to vanish and Assiel's vessel started to heal. Organs and bone repaired themselves as the ribs and sternum fused back together as if no trauma had ever struck them. Muscle and blood returned filling the vessel with the life saving gift as his heart began beating steady and strong within its protective encasement.

Assiel's eyes vanished off the ground finding their way back inside the sockets returning the angel's vision. The seraph shot his eyes wide open seeing the purifying glow surrounding him as he could feel every gash and slash upon his face heal. Skin and tissue reconnected and refused as perfect unblemished skin reappeared. Assiel felt his strength returning as Darius's toxic offerings were extracted from his mind body and soul as the powerful white light cleansed the seraph. Gabriel looked over at the manacles as he flicked his wrist snapping the sharp edges bindings from his brother freeing him.

Assiel sat up and looked around as the light began to fade away returning the room to a dim poorly lit state. The bulb overhead buzzed and blinked as he looked at Gabriel and Michael. The Warrior and Messenger smiled back at the angel as Assiel examined his body finding no evidence that anything ever happened to him in the first place.

"Thank you," he eked out. Michael clasped his hands upon the shaky angel's shoulders looking straight into those beautiful brown eyes.

"Never say thank you to us, Assiel, for you would've done the same for us. Darius vanished unfortunately but we were able to arrive in time before he could carry out what ever sick twisted plan he had. I just wish we could've nailed him."

Assiel nodded in agreement as he stretched his limbs and cracked his back feeling relief wash over his body.

"Have you found Afriel yet?" His hopes dashed as he read the sullen expressions on the Archangel's faces.

"No, he was abducted by Lilith in Phoenix. He was with Markus but Lilith succeeded in breaching the barriers he had and get Afriel. And now Dean is in a catatonic state, trapped in the memories and nightmares of Hell. We cannot break the dark hold over him."

Assiel put a hand to his forehead feeling the room start to spin. His Afriel was safe only to have that bitch steal him away and leave their champion helpless and vulnerable.

"So what are we going to do?"

Gabriel smirked as blue and green swirled crazily in his eyes. "We flush out Darius and beat his ass like the little coward he is."

Assiel's eyes went wide at the Archangel's choice of words. "What? I have been learning various words and phrases that humans seem to use the most freely," Gabriel said defensively.

"No, you've been hanging around your daughter for too long along with Dean and Samuel," Michael chimed in making his brother turn red. Assiel smiled thinly at the exchange before jumping off the thing that served as his bed and table of torment. He couldn't say he was sad to leave as he would rather destroy it in one sweep of his hand but Afriel needed him.

* * *

**Ok next chapter up soon!!! Now we pick back up with the angels squaring off against the demons!**


	15. How The Mighty Have Fallen

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and since all of my works are purely for entertainment, please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's. I want to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for all of the support and feedback! Thank you all so very much!

* * *

_The battle rages between angel and demon…_

The rain picked up in intensity pounding harder against the thin sheet metal roof and walls as the tension within increased as the air filled with an electric charge. Both sides faced off against the other waiting for them to make the first strike.

Markus clenched his hands into neat tight fists then unfurled them as his steel blue eyes remained trained on the four demons before him. He could sense Assiel's anxiety as he stared down his torturer keeping his own steady yet hard stare on Darius. Raphael kept a cool poised appearance as inside his soul raged with fury at the one who tormented his brother. Assiel's fingers curled tighter still as his vessel's heart thundered loudly against his chest. He wanted retribution for what Darius did to him.

Darius slowly curled his lips upward into a sinister smile as he eyed Assiel. His demonic being screamed out pleading to finish what he had started with the angel. Wanted to hear the screams and wails of pain and agony as his blades carved into tender flesh and watch as the angel's blood would flow freely upon his body and knife spilling upon his own hands. The warmth of Assiel's blood as it rushed over his fingers was a rush for Darius and he wanted to feel it again.

"I see you're back for more eh Assiel? Or were you wanting more of something else?" he leered at the angel sensing the disgust washing over Assiel's body. Out of the corner of his eye Markus saw Assiel shaking as Darius continued taunting him.

"You know, your little angel buddies interrupted us, ruining our time together. That was rather rude of them don't you think?"

Fighting back his growing rage, Assiel spat back through gritted teeth, "Rot in Hell."

"Only if you come with me," Darius rushed forward launching his fist against Assiel's jaw hurling the seraph back up against the wall. The warehouse resonated with the sound of the angel crashing into metal. Markus and Raphael rushed the other three demons as fists violently met abs, jaws and cheeks as angel and hunter battled demon. Markus squared off against the smallest of the four assuming a fighting stance as the demon grinned at him.

"Markus DeTaurius, oh how I am going to love this," the demon charged the hunter aiming for the lower half of the man's body. Markus ducked down ready for any blow the demon was preparing to throw as it leapt forward. The demon's black orbs went wide as the hunter hurled his fist with lightning speed effectively halting the demon's attack. The creature landed flat on its back feeling blood trickling from its nose and down its face. Angered, it leapt back up on its feet casting its hateful stare at the immortal.

"Demons, you must be the dumbest bunch of beings around," Markus snickered as the demon attacked again. This time though, it caught Markus off guard. It launched another attack to his lower body but as the hunter prepared to deliver another blunt blow, the demon sprang up surprising and shocking Markus with a burst of power slamming straight into the man's chest throwing him up and off the floor and on his back. His head smacked upon the concrete stunning him yet for a moment, the moment it was waiting for.

The demon pounced on the hunter pummeling his chest with blow upon hard blow. Markus felt his ribs cracking and breaking certain the splintered bone punctured at least a lung if not both. The blood rushed up his throat and out his mouth dripping down his mouth. But the demon wasn't finished with Markus just yet rather it was merely warming up. Markus coughed feeling another spurt of blood filling his mouth and lungs. The demon caught the gleam of a knife protruding from the hunter's jacket reaching down for it. But Markus, despite being seriously injured, still had enough strength to thwart the creature's plan. With blood rapidly filling his lungs, the hunter coughed and spat up another surge as his hands gripped the demon's wrist tight.

It growled and snarled twisting and writhing like an animal snared in a trap. Markus remained steadfast in his vise like grip as the demon continued its barrage laying hard and fast into the wounded hunter.

Raphael hurled the smaller demon against the wall watching as the creature's host crashed against the far wall creating a tear that allowed for the rains to surge in. The Healer spun around hearing the sounds of footsteps racing towards him as the demon's partner lunged for the Archangel. Raphael reached out grabbing the demon mid leap before slamming him against the wall. The demon squirmed like a worm on a hook as Raphael slapped the heel of his hand on possessed man's forehead exorcising the demon from his body. Where hand met forehead a sharp bright light materialized causing the demon the pain as it screamed in genuine agony. The man's head shot up as his mouth shot wide open as the black mass burst forth forced down into the floor as the entity was hurled back to Hell.

The man went limp in Raphael's grip as he opened his eyes and looked around confused and unsure of his surroundings. He looked over at the Healer with questions in those sharp green depths only to have the Healer send him home before a single word could escape his lips. The bright warm light filled the room as the man was sent home returning the warehouse to its dimly lit and cold atmosphere as it faded away. As the Archangel set out to finish the other demon off, the sound of Markus's pained voice made the Healer's body freeze as the pained coughs and wheezing became almost unbearable for Raphael to hear. Seeing its chance, the other demon rushed to its cohort's side joining in on the ruthless attack.

The Healer raised his hand and with one swift sweeping motion lobbed the demons off his friend and into the nearest steel piling. The demons leapt up prepared to fight the Healer, furious that their fun was abruptly stopped. They surrounded the Archangel circling him like sharks circling prey before an attack. The first one let its fist make contact with the Healer's kidney causing tears to well in his eyes. The pain was sharp and merciless as it shot up through the Archangel's body nearly bringing him to his knees. The other one joined the fray sweeping Raphael's feet from beneath him kicking hard at the angel's shins. The Healer groaned in pain but refused to give up as his arms shot out jerking the legs of the smaller demon bringing him down. The demon growled in anger as Raphael rose to his feet. The Archangel could feel his knees buckling beneath him but the angel remained upright. The taller demon looked over at his down partner than back at the Archangel as he raised a hand and twisted his wrist watching with sick satisfaction as his foe crumpled to the ground.

Assiel held the dagger in his hand as Darius watched it wearily. The old demon knew the damned blade spelled his death if the angel got one good shot in. Assiel sensed the fear in his opponent which emboldened the angel that much more. Darius threw the first punch meeting air as Assiel ducked and delivered a sharp upper cut to the demon's abs hearing the air rush from his lungs. The demon stumbled back but quickly regained his composure as Assiel approached with blade poised. Darius's eyes flashed black as the muscles in his body flexed and tensed ready to block any attack Assiel launched his way.

"I'm so scared that I'm shaking in my boots," the angel said in a low yet distinctly sarcastic tone. Assiel crouched down assessing his foe knowing Darius was daring him to make the first strike. The angel smiled thinly as he remained frozen in place watching his demonic opponent. The demon thrusted his upper body forward hurling a powerful surge towards the heavenly being. Assiel's eyes went wide as the shock wave barreled down on him feeling the heat singe his skin. The angel leapt and dove out of the way the deadly blow missing him by mere inches and crashing in the wall. The contact between metal and brimstone exploded in a flash of yellow orange and red producing a heat wave powerful enough to knock all in the warehouse towards the ground.

Assiel shot his head up seeing his opportunity. Rising to his feet, the angel sprinted with the blade tightly in one hand. Darius saw the angel and was on his feet ready to match Assiel blow for blow as the angel approached. The demon swung around feeling his heel slap against Assiel's jaw stunning the angel. His head snapped at an awkward angle as blood sprayed from the open gash on his mouth. His hand loosened allowing the dagger to fly from his hand and slide across the floor landing several feet away. The demon grinned knowing the angel was screwed.

Markus felt the cracked and splintered ribs fusing back together as his lungs melded back together as he took a long deep breath. His face was caked in dried blood but the gashes and cuts long since healed. Out of the corner of his eye Markus saw the dagger resting but a few feet away now but the demon saw it also. Knowing it would go for the blade, Markus pulled out the small flask of holy water as he raced his foe towards the prize. The hunter dove for it but the demon beat him swooping down to collect his reward. Markus landed hard on the ground feeling the sting upon his skin as his body made contact with the concrete flooring. Ignoring the sharp jolts, the hunter forced his body up and to his feet feeling the knife pressed against his skin. He wondered if the demon knew the blade wouldn't kill him. Well he was about to find out as he felt the serrated edge ripping his throat open and blood gush from the large gash. The demon watched on with glee as Markus dropped to ground hand still wrapped around his throat.

"One down, two to go," the demon growled spitting on the hunter before focusing on the Archangel who was cornered by two of his brothers. As the demon walked away with a cocky step in his stride, the steel blue eyes shot wide open.

Raphael knew he was outnumbered noting the addition of the third stooge but again he had been in tighter situations than this. The demons closed in on the Archangel with their cold black orbs focused in on his dark brown ones. If this was their idea of psychological warfare it was pretty damn lame the Archangel was thinking as he belted one demon sending them backwards as his body turned delivering a solid kick sending the second one to join his friend. With two demons in a heap, it was just him and the Jolly Green Giant. The tall demon blocked every punch and kick Raphael threw keeping up with the Archangel. The demon grinned as Raphael continued his assault refusing to relent and give in.

As Raphael and the demon remained locked in battle, neither was aware of the blonde haired man quietly approaching holding the dagger at his waist. Steel blue eyes remained trained on the vile being raising the knife until it was level with its shoulder blades. The demon smelled his soul spinning around as Markus plunged the dagger deep within its black heart twisting the blade as the demons' eyes and mouth turned orange as it took its last breath. The immortal jerked the knife out feeling the sticky warmth of the now human blood coating his jacket shirt and face unfazed by the crimson rush.

"Take care of Moe and Curly over there and I'll help Assiel," Raphael nodded as Markus turned to see Assiel locked in heated battle with Darius. The demon was equal to the angel as punch and kick both were blocked by each side. Markus sprinted towards Assiel as Darius knocked him down with a hard kick in the angel's side. Darius gripped the angel's shirt in his first while he hammered blow after harsh blow bloodying and bruising Assiel's face. The angel fought back or tried what little retaliation he could as Darius threw the angel against the wall watching as the rickety metal shelves nearly severed the angel in half unaware of the impending attack.

Markus sunk the blade into Darius's body burying it in his side to the hilt. He wanted the son of a bitch alive as the demon knew where Afriel was. Darius wailed in pain as his knees buckled then gave way as he collapsed to the ground. Assiel groaned and stirred from beneath the rubble as Markus kicked the hilt of the blade enjoying the torment he was causing for the bastard. He allowed a grin to creep up on his lips as Darius writhed in total agony. Markus crouched down gripping the demon's jacket fisting it with both hands. His eyes were cold and tone hard as he got within inches of the demon's face.

"Where is Afriel?!" Markus coldly demanded.

"Fuck you," the demon spat out. Markus pressed his lips tight and curtly shook his head.

"Sorry, wrong answer," he gripped the blade and slowly dragged it down his side watching as the demon cried in pain. Darius screamed over and over which to the hunter was the sweetest sound upon his ancient ears.

Raphael finished casting the demons back turning to see Assiel smothered in rubble. The Healer rushed to his brother's side casting aside the bottles and wrought iron shelves liberating his brother from his makeshift confinement. Assiel slowly sat up and looked around seeing Markus toying with Darius. He reached up wincing slightly as he touched the gash on his head feeling blood coat his fingers. It would heal like all wounds did.

"Are you alright?" Assiel nodded as Raphael helped him to his feet. The piercing cries broke the small reunion as Markus dragged the serrated blade further down the demon's side. The Healer and Assiel stood and observed as Darius suffered. But no tears of sympathy would fall for him.

Markus halted his torment picking up Darius and slamming him against the cold wall. The rain spilled in cascading down on hunter and demon.

"Where is he?" Darius remained defiant even in the face of death. Sighing, Markus looked over at Raphael then back at the demon contemplating his next move. He looked thoughtfully at the demon as he lay there bloody and weakened.

"Perhaps we should call Michael and Gabriel and allow them to speak with you," Darius narrowed his eyes at the thought of the Warrior and Messenger there. He feared Gabriel especially now since he played a large role in Brooklyn almost being lost to Aiden and his subsequent sale to Natalia. Darius felt his body start shaking at the thought of seeing the green eyed Archangel again. Markus could sense the demon weighing his options.

"Take the fucking blade out of me and I will take you to him I swear," Darius pleaded. Raphael and Assiel hovered over the cowering demon as he reeked of fear.

"What do you think we are, stupid? The minute we gank the blade you run. No deal, Darius," Assiel bluntly stated. They knew Assiel was right and decided on another plan of action.

"Tie him up, he comes with us," Raphael felt the hairs on his neck stand up at the thought of the disgusting having to go with them but it was the only way they would get Afriel back. Markus spotted his bag some distance away motioning for Assiel to grab it. The angel retrieved the bag handing it to the hunter as he pulled out some cord that he had soaked in salt and holy water. Darius growled as the blessed binding bit into his skin ensuring he wasn't going anywhere. The angels tilted their heads as Markus hog tied the demon up watching the rope shorten as Darius struggled in the coils. The hunter retrieved one more item pulling out a cloth and looking around seeing the flask of holy water where he dropped it. Raphael grabbed it and trotted back giving the blessed water over to Markus watching him soak the cloth then stuffing it in the demon's mouth. Darius's cries were muffled by the blue rag to which the angels were grateful.

"I figured you didn't wanna hear him bitch all the way back to Phoenix," Markus said matter of factly as they vanished from the cold abandoned building.

* * *

**Ok next chapter up soon!!! Thank you again for all who have been following these stories!**

**Metallikirk- Thanks for the killer review!!!**


	16. Past Regressions & An Unwelcome Visitor

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and all works are for entertainment purposes only so please don't sue me Mr. Kripke. I do own all OC's though. Thank you many times over for everyone who has been supportive!

* * *

_Sam relives the nightmare in North Carolina and Gabriel tears into Darius…._

Sam stirred uneasily on the couch as Gabriel looked on sensing the hunter's conflict as he lay deep in slumber. The Messenger told him it would be difficult to confront that fateful night again but it had to be done. Gabriel knew he was risking punishment for this but fuck the rules! How was Sam to learn of his role in the war when he didn't remember anything from his past?! The Messenger reassured himself that this was the right thing to do for if he didn't Afriel would've done it.

Some of the angels had helped out the Winchesters despite the consequences but did such in a manner that didn't raise any alarms. Like the time Castiel had cryptically clued Dean in to prophet/Cherubim connection. Sneaky on Cas's part but it didn't go by unnoticed. Gabriel defended the angel's actions to the Cherubim convincing them to spare his daughter's soulmate and promising to keep a closer eye on the angel. Zachariah, however, argued that his actions would cost them the war and went against the plan.

Several long tense days passed before the Cherubim announced their judgment. In the end Gabriel had won out with his impassioned pleas as Zachariah seethed at the Messenger. As he left to find his daughter, Zachariah confronted him in the hall taking his arm in a vise like grip and slamming the Messenger against the wall fisting the Archangel's jacket in his hands. Dark cold eyes met flashing blue green ones as the shorter angel spoke:

_"Watch him and watch him close, Gabriel, for if Castiel slips up again your daughter will suffer as well…."_

Gabriel knew he meant every single cold word making the Messenger that much more determined to thwart his subordinate at every turn. The Messenger shook Zachariah's threat from his mind as he kept vigil over Sam. He knew Castiel and Brooklyn had to tread wisely or Zachariah would pounce on them the moment he smelled blood in the water. He always did remind Gabriel of a damn shark with that predatory grin and flashing dark eyes waiting and watching. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to Sam watching as the hunter was thrusted back in time…

_She kneeled down along the riverbank collecting water for the colony. The moon was high and full yet had a red tinge to it. Her father had told her it was a bad omen that someone was going to perish. She hurried up filling the last pitcher before hurrying back to settlement. By now the air was chilled and the sounds of creatures not familiar to her ears filled her with fright as she kept her steady pace. _

_Footsteps followed in line with her own as she could see the fiery glow of the Roanoke colony. She quickened her stride to the point of running as the steps behind her grew louder. Perhaps it was her beloved angel but why would he not reveal his form to her and chase her like prey? She was not going to stay long enough to get an answer as the edges of the crudely built homes came into view. The twigs snapped behind her as her heart pounded hard against her chest. As she neared her home, a strong hand gripped her shoulder as the other one covered her mouth. The water jugs tumbled from her hands spilling their contents to the ground as the clay pots landed with a dull thud. The colonists were unaware of what was about to strike. _

_She fought back struggling against her attacker remembering what her angel taught her. She stomped hard on the assailant's foot feeling the cold strong hands dislodge from her body freeing her. Her attacker groaned in pain as she ran towards the village seeing the familiar glow of her home coming into view. Just a few more steps and she would be safe with her family where the light shined brightly chasing away the evils of the night. As she reached for the door a powerful violent force jerked her back covering her mouth and snaking an arm around her waist. This time the arms were larger and stronger keeping her tightly in their embrace. _

_"Struggle all you want girl, but you will not see your family ever again," a dark voice breathed in her ear causing her blood to run ice cold within her veins._

_As the demon captured the young woman, on another part of the island the one called Azazel stared coldly at the man bound tight in the iron shackles. His rich brown eyes hard and cold as the demon grinned revealing yellow eyes. _

_"You thought you could hide from me, Remiel? Have you forgotten how close you and I once were? We knew one another as well as the backs of our hands yet you seemed to assume I would not be able to hunt you down? Such a pity indeed as here we are together again. I need you Remiel and you are going to help me."_

_Remiel knew by the tone in Azazel's voice help meant forced into helping as called it. The angel felt grief overwhelm him at the monster his former friend had become. Azazel had turned his back on everything including their deeply treasured friendship and for what? Their Father refused to hear them out instead casting them all into the Pit where their once bright angelic souls were ripped from their bodies as the darkness overwhelmed the damned charring their bodies and flesh as their hearts were consumed by the hatred that had dwelled within. Remiel was disgusted with Azazel when he learned his former friend had helped stage the Revolt and watched as the former angel was hurled from the heavens alongside Lucifer and the other rebels. _

_As he was cast from the heavens Azazel grabbed Remiel pulling him downward away from the others. Gabriel and Michael raced to their brother's aid prying Azazel's burning hands from the angel as he made a final decree:_

_"Heaven may not want me anymore but I still want and need you Remiel. Mark my words you will be by my side again."_

_With that the final fingers were ripped away from Remiel and Azazel fell hard as the Pit welcomed the fallen angel._

_Azazel jerked Remiel's chin forcing him to look at the demon's fiery yellow orbs. The demon's face twisted in a hateful snarl as he came within inches of the angel's face._

_"You see what I've become Remiel? This is because you didn't stand up for me when judgment was passed down upon those of us who fought for you! You don't see that humans are the revered ones, not us or rather you just looked the other way and carried on like the little soldier you always were. Now it is time for retribution. You see, Remiel, I never gave up on you. You were more than my brother. You were and still are a part of me."_

_The demon slid the knife from his robe as he chanted in an unknown tongue. Remiel felt the first jolts of sharp pain rack his vessel causing the angel to wail in pain. Azazel's eyes were bathed in a rich amber hue as the knife sliced his arm then watched as the gash swelled with his blood and ran across the cool flesh and upon the earth. He looked up at Remiel flashing a sinister grin as he fisted the angel's blonde hair forcing his mouth open allowing for the tainted blood to flow freely within the angel's mouth. Remiel fought and choked desperate to stop the vile taint from filling his angelic being. _

_"It's no use, angel, you're mine," Azazel harshly whispered as his former friend jerked and convulsed in his arms. Remiel thought of Sarah hoping Azazel had not found her on the island and she was safe. The demon sensed the affections the angel held for the human seizing the opportunity._

_"Your precious Sarah didn't make it back. You see Damon caught her trying to escape from us and we could not have that occur now could we? But fear not as she is in capable hands."_

_Remiel's eyes shot wide realizing his beloved was condemned to certain death but not before she would be subjected to cruel and unspeakable torture at the hands of Damon and Azazel. He growled and wrestled against the iron manacles finding his efforts futile. Remiel was desperate to get to Sarah but Azazel stood by laughing hard and cruelly at the angel's struggle. The angel's eyes filled with a black emptiness reflecting the curse that coursed through his vessel. Azazel saw his plan was beginning to take shape as he lifted his hand and began chanting the in the archaic dialect. _

_The ripping and tearing sounds filled the cavern as Remiel screamed in pain. His wails echoed through the cave and out into the night sky. It felt as if a part of him was being torn apart, ripped from his very being, the core of his existence. Remiel, now greatly weakened, was but now a mere human thanks to Azazel's curse. The demon waved a small amulet before the man as the familiar soft pearl glow cast upon his blue eyes. It was his Grace. Remiel forced his eyes upward fighting to ignore the pain in such a simple movement. His whole body felt as if it was on fire that his soul was being consumed by the affliction raging within. Azazel chuckled as he tucked the amulet away then lifted his friend's head allowing those ice blue orbs to gaze upon his yellow ones as he pulled out the dagger. _

_Chanting, the demon plunged the long curved blade deep within Remiel's heart completing the spell. _

_"You always were my favorite, Remiel," the demon leaned in pressing his lips upon the cooling ones of the now dead angel. He would wait when the time was right, when he was shown a sign. He would know then his Remiel would be reborn as a human child. It would be then Azazel would come a calling to reclaim what was rightfully his. _

Sam's eyes flew open as he sat up breathing hard. He clutched his chest tight as the ghost pains soon vanished as fast as they reappeared. Azazel had been close to him in his former life. This was why he was chosen. His fate had been determined centuries before he was born as Samuel Winchester. Azazel had selected several children to throw the angels off his trail, to fool them so the Gate could be opened and Lilith set free, free to break the Seals. Sam broke out in a cold sweat realizing everything he had done, the powers he used was because of what Azazel had done to him in 1587. He didn't witness Brooklyn or rather Sarah's fate at the demon's hands feeling queasy at the thought of witnessing what had happened to her then.

"Samuel," Gabriel's voice cool and calm as he addressed the hunter. Sam shot his head in the Archangel's direction seeing a deep seated sorrow in those emerald depths.

"I was Azazel's?" Sam choked as he looked over at Gabriel. Slowly the Messenger nodded his head careful not to reveal more. Sam had witnessed his demise that night along with the start of Sarah's but left it there. Gabriel was unsure of how Sam would handle the knowledge that he and the former angel were much more than mere friends. He remembered that day well. Sam, rather Remiel, had been devastated to say the least when he learned Azazel was one of the organizers of the Revolt. He had accused the Messenger of fabricating a lie, that his Azazel would never do such a thing for he loved Remiel too much to dare break his heart. When the truth had come to pass, the angel was inconsolable and unresponsive to the offers of comfort from Gabriel and the others. He was numb all over and had wandered for weeks deep in the wilderness of Earth. He swore he would never open his heart up again to anyone.

That was until he was assigned to a Roman Spaniard named Sabina being told only she was special and warranted a guardian. His heart had opened up again.

Gabriel opted to keep Sam in the dark of his past relationship with Azazel knowing the man would react badly given all that has happened in the last year.

"Samuel," the Messenger started to say but the rush air and flap of wings cut him off for standing there was Raphael, Assiel and Markus with Darius hog tied and gagged. The Messenger's eyes flashed blue green as his anger rose at the sight of the demon.

"What is he doing here?!" Raphael stepped forward hoping to quell his brother's anger.

"Consider it a gift, Gabriel. It seems that Darius won't talk to us about Afriel's whereabouts and since you two are such good friends," Gabriel nodded as he looked coldly at the demon. Through the damp cloth the demon smirked at the Messenger. Feeling his anger boil over Gabriel dropped and belted the demon with a hard left hook taking some satisfaction in the sound of the demon's jaw cracking against his blow. Darius slowly turned his head back then twisted his neck sighing in relief as the vertebrae cracked and snapped. Gabriel belted him again as Darius goaded him with his mere presence and smirk not needing to speak a single syllable. The rage and fury over his part in Brooklyn and Castiel's abduction and sale in the Nightingale roared back to life in the Messenger's soul as he continued pummeling the demon.

"Gabriel," Assiel said softly catching the Archangel's fist in his own. Gabriel closed his eyes and slowly shook his head clearing his mind as he stood up. The Messenger pursed his lips tight troubled over his actions. He seldom lost his composure but Darius was one of the few things that could make him snap in an instant. Disgusted by the sight of the bound demon, Gabriel turned and faced his brothers.

"I am sorry for that display of rage as I lost control of my emotions. Take that to the shed. I will be there shortly," Markus and Assiel lifted the vile captive hauling his demonic form to the shed. Raphael remained behind as he felt uneasy leaving Gabriel alone. The Messenger looked up at the Healer reading the concern in those rich pools.

"I know what you are thinking Raphael and I am alright. I merely let my emotions get the better of me that is all," Raphael sighed and sadly shook his head.

"Gabriel, I know you still hold him accountable for what happened but remember I too was there. Please do not your emotions steer you in there. Afriel is counting on us to find him."

"I know, Raphael, I know. But it is difficult for me to look at the smug bastard and not relive the Hell he put us all through. My daughter nearly lost Castiel and vice versa and believe me I will not let anyone come between them again. Anyone," Raphael could see his friend and brother was dead serious about that last statement and the Healer knew whomever tried to break Cas and Brook apart were in for a rather nasty wake up call.

"I will go with you, if you wish," Raphael offered. Gabriel smiled softly at his brother.

"Thank you, brother but I think I will be alright now. Please go check on Dean and Samuel for me and tend to Tariel," Raphael nodded before clasping a firm hand on his brother's shoulder before vanishing down the hall and then down the stairs. As Gabriel turned he nearly walked right into Zachariah. His subordinate stood there wearing that smug grin with his hands shoved deep within his vessel's pants pockets.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriel addressed his subsidiary coolly. Zachariah's grin never faded despite the cool reception from his superior.

"I understand you have Darius. I have orders for you to turn him loose, Gabriel."

"Not going to happen, Zachariah. Besides if you remember I am the one who is above you not the other way around."

"Not this time, Gabriel. These orders are from higher up than you."

"Darius knows where Afriel is, Zachariah. Do you honestly agree with these alleged orders to free the one creature that can point us towards Afriel? What is wrong with you? I will not let him go. Tell the upper management to stick those orders up their self-righteous asses!" Gabriel's nostrils flared as he tore into Zachariah. How could he just follow such an order and not question it? Especially since the life of one of their own was hanging in the balance?

Zachariah circled the Archangel continuing to taunt him.

"I also understand Dean Winchester was rendered in a catatonic state and still remains trapped within his own mind as we speak. You know that little development isn't sitting well with the upper management."

Gabriel couldn't believe what he was hearing! The Messenger lashed out grabbing the angel and slamming him hard against the wall lifting Zachariah several inches off the floor. Blue green hues angrily swirled in Gabriel's eyes as he fought to keep his anger in line. Zachariah was unimpressed with the emotional display Gabriel was putting on.

"Screw upper management! Do all you care about is kissing ass and towing the company line? Well fuck you and your power plays, Zachariah! You are not my superior," the Messenger loosened his grip on the angel letting him slide to the floor. Gabriel stepped back disgusted by the mere sight of the angel as he turned to leave for the shed.

Zachariah stood smoothing the sleeves of his jacket and straightening his shirt and tie.

"Wrong answer, Gabriel, way wrong answer, Messenger," the angel growled before he vanished.

* * *

**I shall have anothe update soon! While things aren't looking to great I promise the light is nearing for this installment! Again I want to thank everyone for reading reviewing and yes lurking! Please review as it lets me know how I am doing and I welcome ideas for the story!**


	17. Hoping Against Hope

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and these stories are all purely for entertainment, but I do own the OC's. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing out there!

Metallikirk-Thanks for the killer review!!!

* * *

_Gabriel "interrogates" Darius while Raphael tends to Dean…_

Gabriel paced around the shed with emerald and cerulean swirling angrily in his eyes. For the last several hours the demon Darius had taunted the Messenger refusing to reveal where Alistair had Afriel. With every question the demon would merely smirk and watch as Gabriel's jaw clenched tight in frustration.

"Where are they?!" the Messenger bellowed out as he gripped the demon's shoulders and brought his knee hard against Darius's stomach lurching forward pressing his body tight against the demon's. Air rushed up and out of the demon's lungs escaping in a large whoosh. Darius remained silent as the Archangel released his captive. The sight of the demon's arrogance sickened the Messenger as he fought the urge to outright kill him. Subconsciously his fingers slid down to the dagger hidden in his jacket feeling the cool touch of the hilt against his fingers. Withdrawing from the blade, Gabriel opted to use other means to get what he wanted.

Taking a page from his daughter's book, the Archangel eyed the unmarked bottle sitting on the shelf strolling over and grabbing the large plastic bottle in his hand. Letting a thin smile creep up on his lips, Gabriel took a long fulfilling drink while never taking his eyes off Darius. The Archangel approached the demon waving the bottle in front of the demon seeing his foe tense up as he realized what was in the bottle.

"Thirsty, Darius?" Before the demon could answer Gabriel latched his hand on Darius's chin parting his mouth open as he poured the holy water down the demon's throat feeling the struggle against his body. The water burned like sulfuric acid as it rushed down Darius's throat causing the demon to cry out despite Gabriel's hand clamped firmly on his lips. The Archangel took another swig watching with a secret pleasure as his captive wrestled and fought against the iron restraints.

"Now where is he?" Gabriel released his hand allowing the demon to speak. Darius spat out what he could his face contorted in pain as the blessed water settled in his host's stomach curdling and churning within.

"Fuck you, Gabriel," the demon shouted as his eyes flashed coal black. Shaking his head, the Messenger looked up at the large tank suspended above the demon. With a wave of his hand the spigot turned allowing a steady stream of holy water to shower down upon the demon. Darius screamed as his host was soaked from head to toe. The Messenger stood there with a thin smile on his face as he silently observed the demon's torment. He waited for several moments before turning his wrist killing the flow.

Gabriel closed the space between them lifting the demon's head up with two fingers. His eyes flashing blue and green as he spoke flatly.

"Tell me where they are and I will call off the holy shower. If you don't, then I will let it slowly cascade over you burning every inch of your vile disgusting flesh. The choice is yours, Darius. Deal or no deal?" Holding his head proudly, Darius spat between the Messenger's eyes. Gabriel reached up and wiped the away the filthy fluid with his sleeve. Narrowing his eyes, the Archangel swirled two fingers in the air as the spigot turned open as the holy water flowed freely once again. Tiring of Darius's games, Gabriel turned and headed back towards the house blocking out the wails and curses stringing from the demon's mouth.

* * *

Raphael looked over Dean seeing the hunter unchanged. His flashing green eyes were hollow and empty as if he wasn't even there with the group. His lips moving yet his words were inaudible. The Healer knew Lilith was behind this, trapping him within his mind and body forcing him to relive those violent 40 years in Hell. He looked up to see Tariel holding his hand within her smaller one while her other hand carded through his short spiky hair. Her vessel weary but she refused rest insisting rather to remain by her hunter's side. Sam was changing out the cool cloth they kept on his forehead hoping it would offer any form of relief for his brother. The Archangel caught a haunted looked fall across the younger man's face before it vanished as fast as it appeared.

"Raphe is there anything you can do?" Sam asked as fatigue and a small dash of hope filled his voice. The Healer looked at Sam seeing the tiniest glint of hope in those rich brown depths.

"Braden is searching the study as Markus is putting together a healing potion. Perhaps one of those can crack the hold Lilith has over Dean."

Sam nodded sighing heavily as his shoulders slumped. He had hoped Raphael would have more encouraging news but this would be better than nothing. At least it was something to hold onto. The soft treading of footsteps alerted the group to Markus's presence in the door way. His wounds long since healed as he stood there seeing the desperation and hope in two sets of tired bleary eyes. He wasn't sure if this brew would work but it at least it would help his body remain strong. Wearing a brave face, the hunter entered the panic room with steaming cup in hand. Without saying a word, he handed the mug to Raphael standing back as the Healer pulled Dean's chin down opening his mouth as the Healer slowly poured the liquid down his throat. Markus had used the strongest herbs and ingredients praying it would work, praying Dean would return to the world of the living.

* * *

Gabriel sat at the table with his hands laced together neatly on the smooth wood surface. He knew if Darius was to crack harder measures would need to be utilized. He closed his eyes and began to pray lowering his head on his hands.

Darius continued screaming as the steady stream ran down and over his face burning the unholy skin causing it to bubble and hiss.

"Gabriel damn you! Damn you all you bastards! I hope you rot you mother fucking son of a bitch!" he cursed the Archangel. As the demon ranted and raved he failed to detect the presence that entered the shed. The figure twisted his wrist shutting off the valve. Darius stopped mid curse looking over at the one who spared him the pain.

"You!" Darius spat as the dagger was plunged deep within his chest. The blade was turned and twisted as bone snapped and organs ripped apart. Darius's eyes and mouth filled with a Hellish glow as the demon went limp against his restraints. The figure wiped the blood off the dagger before returning it as to not raise any alarms.

* * *

Tariel kept her vigil waiting to see if the healing brew would work. The pain had slowly eaten away at her soul with each day Dean was still trapped. She had tried everything to coax him back from whispering words of love and encouragement to what she would do for him if he would just wake up. When he did speak or rather cry out, pleas for Sam or anyone to help would spill forth breaking the angel's heart. She had been unable to save him from the hellhound that night and for that Tariel had found it difficult to forgive herself for failing. But Dean had forgiven her for it telling her not to be so hard on herself for how could she have known? He faulted himself for waiting until his last day to find something to delay or prevent his trip to the Pit.

Not caring that the others were present, the angel leaned over kissing him lightly on the lips hoping he could feel gentle press of their mouths. She lingered there swearing for the slightest moment a small surge of heat swelled in those full lips of his.

"Dean?" her voice was barely audible. Tariel felt her heart racing as she held her breath hoping this was the sign she had been waiting for.

Inside the depths of his mind, Dean continued to scream as his body was stretched out on the rack. Alistair hovered over the hunter with scalpel in hand. His face twisted in a sinister sneer as the small sharp blade sliced into Dean's side swelling and spilling with blood. He thrusted his head back as a blood curdling scream roared out his mouth turning his throat raw and hoarse. His shirt soaked with the warm crimson stickiness along with his internal organs that began to slip through the wound.

"Just say it, Dean and I'll end it right here and now. All you have to do is say yes," his voice hissing in Dean's ear reminding the hunter of a snake.

"Take your offer and shove it up your fucking ass!" Dean growled through gritted teeth as the pain gripped him. Tears fell down the sides of the hunter's face as his jaw clenched tightly. Every time Alistair made his proposition, Dean told him exactly where to shove it refusing to bend to the demon's wants and desires. He willed his body to accept the pain absorb into his being each and every single day. There was no way Dean was going to break down! He thought of his Sammy as Alistair reached within the hunter's body pushing and shoving the various organs around feeling the warm slimy tissue slip past his wrist and hands falling to the floor. The demon watched with glee in his eyes as the hunter tensed up refusing to reveal the true pain he was feeling.

The pain shot through every fiber in his body as his blood rushed from his body upon the brimstone floor but still Dean kept a stone face but could feel the stoic expression slipping. Alistair changed tools opting for a small corkscrew shaped object then reached over forcing one eye open. Dean's heart raced as his breathing quickened at the sight of the instrument. He shook his head struggling to break free from the burning grip of Alistair's hand finding he was on the losing end of the battle as the sharp tip pierced his eye being forced past those emerald irises. Alistair's grin widened as the hunter wailed and folded in. The demon flicked his wrist then tightened his arm preparing for the next part of his sick idea of fun.

Dean felt a painful tug followed by a ripping sensation then a sickening pop as as Alistair admired the eye stuck to his toy. Hot air rushed in the hollow cavity causing the hunter to close his now empty socket. Alistair shucked away the dead lump of tissue then forced the other eye open as Dean's screams filled the Pit.

"My, what beautiful eyes you have," the lisp in Alistair's voice made it sound like he was hissing once again as he admired his handiwork. Blinded, Dean couldn't see what his tormentor had in store for him next. He perked his ears straining to hear through the thundering of his heart and rapid short breaths he recognized as his own. Alistair grabbed the bamboo shoots returning to Dean's side. Placing all but a few on the table, the demon's hand shot out holding Dean's hand firmly in place as the first shoot was forced under his fingernail. The tough flesh beneath slowly gave way to the dull frayed end of the wooden stick. Dean's body arched upward as his body reacted to this new round of torment and affliction.

"Damn you!" Dean shouted out only to be greeted with the cruel taunting laugh of Alistair.

"Been there, done that Dean. And for that little outburst I think double no triple the shoots is in order," Alistair fired back as the second shoot found its way beside the first one. Dean could only holler in pain and agony as his screams joined those of the other souls who were damned to eternity in the Pit.

* * *

Dean's shouts reached the living as he struggled against the invisible restraints and torment at Alistair's hand. Tariel flattened her body on top of his as Dean bucked and struggled. Sam held his brother's wrists down as Raphael placed his hand firmly against the man's forehead calming him down instantly. Tariel watched with a heavy heart as Dean remained firmly entrapped in his private Hell. She had hoped the brew would have worked only to have disappointment and sorrow fill her soul.

Sam lowered his head feeling as if he was reliving that night when his brother was ripped from him. His large hands trembled as they remained encircled around Dean's wrists afraid to let go fearing he would have another seizure. He lowered his head not wanting anyone to see the tears rapidly welling within his eyes. Too late though as Tariel saw the grief written all over the younger hunter's face.

The angel rolled off her hunter and slowly approached the now sobbing hunter. Sam felt a small but strong hand on his shoulder recognizing it as Tariel standing beside him. He forced his head up facing the angel with bleary eyes.

"Sam, why don't you rest out in the living room? My body doesn't require rest in the conventional sense. If anything changes I can wake you."

"No I can't sleep. I'll go see if Bobby needs any help with finding Afriel," he said slowly forcing his body to rise and his feet to move in front of him. Tariel watched as Sam left with his shoulders slumped over and heart heavy. Markus looked over at the angel nodding solemnly as he turned to follow Sam up the stairs. Raphael took the seat across from Tariel taking one of the hunter's hands within his larger ones pressing Dean's hand to his forehead. Tariel watched with intense curiosity as Raphael's face burrowed in deep concentration. She wasn't sure what her brother was doing as she observed him remain still with only his vessel's chest rising and falling in a steady breathing.

Several long minutes later, Raphael opened his eyes and slowly released Dean's hand noting the beads of sweat forming on the hunter's forehead. He remained silent absorbing what he had learned in those short but intense minutes. Pressing his lips tight, the Healer looked up at the angel seeing an intense questioning expression in those hazel depths. Tariel needed to know.

"Lilith has a tighter grip on Dean's soul than I originally thought. She has used a very powerful and old binding spell one that only she can lift. Unfortunately knowing that little whore of Lucifer she won't give up Dean. The healing brew is working to keep his body strong and healthy but nothing for his mind or soul. I wish I had better news, sister."

Tariel covered her mouth and closed her eyes as the bitter tears rolled down her face. She sprawled her upper body across Dean's holding her love in her arms. Why did she have to be hurt when this happened? If she had been well she could've helped and protected Dean.

"Don't blame yourself, Tariel. No one saw this coming. How could you have known?" Raphael's voice was soft and filled with compassion for his sister. Her pain was his as she wept on her hunter.

* * *

Gabriel walked towards the shed sensing something was wrong, very wrong. Taking off in a dead sprint, the Messenger arrived to find a horrific scene. Darius was dead, gutted like a fish with one large wound directly above his heart. The Archangel slowly entered the room checking all of the traps and symbols finding not a one disturbed. He looked up to find the tank spigot was turned off. The smell of rotting flesh rapidly filled his nostrils as he edged closer to the now deceased demon. His anger rapidly welled as the one link to finding Afriel was now severed. Placing a trembling hand on the forehead of the body, Gabriel failed to detect any trace of the murderer. Whoever did this, wanted to cover their tracks and cover them well. His thoughts immediately went to Uriel as he knew the angel had turned traitor. Yet why would he risk being caught coming here? As he stood there, he silently ran through the list of potential suspects coming up with few if any. This meant someone else had betrayed them.

* * *

Afriel opened his eyes as Alistair was nowhere to be seen. Scanning the room movement from the corner caught his eye. Rolling his head over, the small angel watched with growing horror as Lilith stepped forth from the shadows. Her eyes pure white as she casually strolled over with a Cheshire cat grin plastered on her host's face.

"Howdy, Afriel! Since you won't talk to Alistair I decided it was time to take matters into my own hands," the small seraph struggled as the demon clamped her hand on the angel's sweat laced forehead. A bright orange glow radiated between demon and angel as Afriel screamed.

**Ok next update soon!!! I promise things will get better and Afriel will be saved! Thanks again for reading!!!**

**Metallikirk-You are the best!!!**


	18. Crossroads Bargaining

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and write these tales for entertainment purposes only. All OC's are mine however. I want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing all of these off the wall tales!

Metallikirk- Thanks for the review! Your words push me through to write more.

* * *

_Gabriel resorts to drastic measures to save Dean and Afriel…._

"What do you mean Darius is dead?" Sam's voice rising angrily as the news of the demon's death began to soak in.

"That is exactly what I mean, Samuel. Someone breached the barriers and silenced him. Darius was the best chance we had of finding Afriel and now we are right back where we started at. We are up the proverbial creek without a paddle."

Gabriel's voice low and dead calm as Sam realized it wouldn't be a good time to argue with the Archangel despite his own anger bubbling beneath the surface. Anger towards the invisible assailant who ripped away the one lead they had. The one lead that could've taken them straight to Afriel. Ever since the little angel was snatched away by Lilith, Sam had felt a hole growing and consuming his soul. He had felt a bond with the tiny seraph sharing small yet meaningful moments together. He wanted the little guy back! Gabriel could see the sorrow filling Sam's face with tears threatening to spill over in those rich brown depths. It felt as if someone had stabbed the Messenger straight in the heart as his eyes took in the sad sight. His anger soon ebbed away being replaced with a steel determination to do something, anything to bring Afriel back.

_We will get him back, Samuel…._Gabriel silently promised the hunter. Markus saw the fire simmering in the Messenger's eyes feeling a sense of uneasiness within the pit of of stomach. The immortal decided to keep a close eye on the Archangel fearing Gabriel would so something out of desperation and not think about the consequences.

Tariel sat silently refusing to move as Raphael continued to watch his sister's state of mind deteriorate. He contemplated dragging her away from the panic room and placing her in a deep rest knowing she would be angry but Dean's condition was unchanged and he feared the hunter wouldn't be waking up anytime too soon. Gabriel entered the room and motioned for Raphael to step out and join him. Looking over at the despondent angel, Raphael sighed before rising to see what Gabriel needed.

As he entered the basement, Raphael immediately sensed something was wrong. Gabriel's eyes were a turbulent blue green as Raphael stood at the Messenger's side.

"Darius is dead," Gabriel spoke in hushed tones as to not upset Tariel.

"What?! How!?" Gabriel raised a hand effectively halting the barrage of questions from Raphael. The Healer's jaw clenched tightly as Gabriel continued.

"Someone breached the traps and stabbed and gutted Darius. It wasn't a demon for all the barriers were still intact yet valve on the tank was turned off."

"Was it Uriel?" The Messenger looked sideways at the Healer as he shook his head shortly.

"No, Uriel wouldn't have the balls to show his traitorous face here and if he did…" Raphael stood in front of Gabriel grabbing his face with both of his larger hands forcing Gabriel to look directly into Raphael's rich almond orbs.

"Gabriel, I know you are upset over Darius being killed since it was he who helped Colin to sell Brooklyn and Castiel and us at the Nightingale. I know the anger will never go away but there is nothing we can do except to keep trying. We will save Dean and Afriel."

Gabriel sighed and leaned against his brother feeling defeated for the first time in over 2,000 years. Raphael embraced his brother feeling the anguished sobs of the smaller Archangel against his chest.

* * *

Seth opened his eyes and looked around. He had been moved to yet another location. This moving around bullshit was really starting to irritate the prophet as he bellowed out.

"Hey! Is anyone going to tell me just where the Hell I am?! I'm freaking starving and dying of thirst over here!"

The shuffling of feet against the floor alerted Seth he wasn't alone. His piercing blue eyes watched as Anna stepped forth from the shadows. Her long red hair cascaded down past her shoulders as her hands were shoved deep within her jacket pockets. She smirked at the chained man approaching him slowly. Her eyes flashed black then brown as she reached his side.

"My aren't we the vocal one down here. You know if you keep that up someone may actually hear you," she nipped at his earlobe and neck feeling him jerk away from her vile touch.

Seth felt the utmost disgust for this soiled angel as she had managed to corrupt Dean once before when she seduced him in the backseat of his Impala and tried to lure Castiel away from Brooklyn in Florida. He wished he could smite her right on the spot.

"Feisty, I like it! Perhaps when Lilith is through with you I can keep ya," she winked. Seth rolled his eyes at Anna.

"I can see why Cas kicked your sorry ass to the curb," Anna's face twisted in rage at the prophet's words. Before Seth realized it the fallen angel struck him across the face with her back hand leaving a large angry spot on his left cheek. The prophet winced as the skin stung against the cool air of his prison.

"Don't you ever say that again, human. I will get him and Dean by my side again. Tariel and Brooklyn won't even see it until it's too late."

"Uh newsflash, Anna, in case you haven't noticed Dean and Castiel aren't exactly beating down the door to see you again. Dean is in love with Tariel as Castiel is in love with Brooklyn. I think someone didn't their meds again and took a ride on the crazy train again."

Feeling her anger rising yet again, Anna belted the bound man in the solar plexus watching as the air rushed from Seth's body hearing him groan in a deep seated pain. She took satisfaction in knowing she knocked his ass down a few pegs.

"That mouth of yours just doesn't seem to know when to quit does it Seth? Consider that a friendly warning."

Seth swallowed back the bile that rose in this throat cringing as the stinging fluid slid back down his throat. He knew he had hit a very raw nerve with her and that was just find and freaking dandy by him. Anna stepped up to him before she decided to leave painfully gripping his chin in her hand.

"I will be back and this is far from over between us," she kissed him fiercely biting down hard on his lower lip drawing blood. Seth growled as she pulled back with a sinister grin etched upon her face.

"Soon, Seth, real soon," Anna vanished with a flap of wings and rush of air.

Seth ran his tongue along his lip tasting the sharp coppery tang of blood. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cool wall as another vision visited him.

_Gabriel crouched down at the Crossroads and lit the small pouch on fire. He rose watching its contents become consumed by the dancing orange and red hues. _

_"Well this was totally unexpected. Hello, Gabriel, it is definitely a pleasure seeing you here," the demon stood before him grinning from ear to ear at the sight of the Archangel. Gabriel shoved his hands deep within his pockets beginning to think twice about what he was about to propose. He looked down at the ground and closed his eyes thinking of Dean and Afriel. He knew better than this but what option did he have? Darius was dead and Dean was still in a demonic coma and Afriel was still missing. _

_"Are you having second thoughts Messenger? Because if you are wasting my time…" Gabriel shot his head up with stormy blue green orbs. He lunged forward grabbing the demon by her slender throat as he pressed the dagger against her tender skin. _

_"Where is Afriel, demon?"_

_"Tut, tut, Gabriel, you know that isn't how this works. Being rude and demanding will get you nothing. Release me and I will be all ears."_

_Forcing his anger down, Gabriel pressed his lips tightly as he released his hold on the Crossroads demon. She smiled sweetly at the Archangel and batted her eyes as she waited for Gabriel to speak._

_"I want Afriel and Dean returned to us."_

_"And what is it that you have to offer in exchange for the lives of the angel and hunter?" _

_"First, channel Lucifer. I want to speak to him. I know you can do it, bitch."_

_The demon rolled her eyes as she despised that word. The demon's eyes rolled back up in her head being replaced with a blank white stare. Her body shuddered as Gabriel sensed the presence of Lucifer within the demon's host. The host smiled with glee at the sight of the Messenger._

_"Gabriel…." Her voice deep and hushed. The Archangel swallowed back the wave of bile rising rapidly in his throat. He forced himself to look directly at the host as he spoke. _

_"If your demon brings back Afriel and Dean you get me. I will belong to you like it was before."_

_"Hmmm….An most interesting proposal indeed, Gabriel. You know I have missed you so all these centuries I have been locked up. I think about you all the time."_

_Gabriel shuddered forcing himself to keep his focus as he waited for the host to speak again. _

_"I tell you what, Gabriel. I will plant a seed in Braden's ear that will lead him to the cure for Dean and reveal where Lilith has Afriel. For this I will gladly take you in every meaning of the word," the host approached the Messenger reaching out to caress the handsome features of his face. The host slinked her hand across the back of Gabriel's neck pulling him down in a searing kiss. Gabriel felt the emotions of his former companion seep inside his soul flooding his mind with memories and emotions long forgotten as the taste of sulfur and brimstone mingled with their mouths. _

_The host pulled back grinning at the Archangel as she bit down hard on her lip pulling the Messenger back in crashing her mouth against his ensuring the blood that seeped through the wound found its way to the Archangel._

_"Consider it done, Gabriel. I will come to claim what is now mine once the final Seal is broken."_

_The demon vanished leaving the Archangel alone._

Seth opened his eyes realizing his body was drenched in a cold sweat. He gritted his teeth hoping that Gabriel wouldn't do it, wouldn't sell his soul to Lucifer. He prayed he would be found soon and hopefully warn Gabriel about his vision before it was too late.

* * *

Markus and Sam sat on the deck watching the sun set over the horizon. The immortal turned to Sam seeing how dejected the man was feeling.

"I know you miss Afriel and your brother, Sam. But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. It is Gabriel I am concerned about. I am afraid he will do something drastic to save Afriel and Dean. That is why I need your help. I need you to help me watch Gabriel, keep him here where we can keep a close watch on him."

Sam didn't know what to say as he looked at Markus. The hunter's expression reminded Sam of a lost puppy that had been kicked around but still held out hope in those sad steel blue depths. Slowly Sam nodded his head and pursed his lips tightly together. He had seen enough anguish and pain with Afriel vanishing and Dean trapped in his own personal Hell and Tariel being mauled by the creature as they fought to save Afriel. He wasn't sure if he could take anymore stabs at his heart and soul. He turned as Markus smiled knowing he had a great ally in Sam.

"If it's running interference you need, you got it, Markus."

"Thank you, Sam. Now let's go see if we can find our angelic charge."

* * *

Gabriel sighed sadly as he weighed out his options. He had visited Brady who was neck deep in books and scrolls only getting a mere shake of the head as the hunter had kept his nose down in the worn and frayed pages. The Archangel had left with his shoulders slumped and head hanging. Raphael had left as he decided to search for a cure deciding to visit various hunters. Bobby finally decided to head home for a few days but promised to return within a week, sooner if there was trouble. Before he left, Markus created a hex bag for the older hunter to protect him on the lengthy trip home. Bobby realized he was beginning to really like that guy. Tariel was still by Dean's side whispering soothing words hoping they would reach him. The hunter's eyes remained cloudy and distant as his mouth moved every so often crying out in pain. The sight of his sister so sad and crestfallen tore at Gabriel's heart even more.

Feeling that he had no other choice, Gabriel left with a heavy heart.

* * *

Sam rushed down the stairs looking for the Messenger only to see Tariel and Dean in the panic room. Not good! The hunter searched from room to room trying to downplay the panic that was rapidly rising within him. His search turned up nothing as the sickening reality began to set in. Gabriel was gone. Sam slumped against the wall fighting to clear his mind. He had to focus. As he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths it dawned on him. The Crossroads!

"Shit," he muttered as he raced up the stairs. "Markus!" he shouted out as his large feet thundered up the stairs.

* * *

Gabriel took a deep breath as he crouched down and lit the small pouch on fire. He rose watching as the contents were consumed by the flames. As he stood there, the Messenger detected an unholy presence before him. He looked up to find the Crossroads demon standing there before him.

"Well this was totally unexpected. Hello, Gabriel, it is definitely a pleasure seeing you here," the demon stood before him grinning from ear to ear at the sight of the Archangel. Gabriel shoved his hands deep within his pockets beginning to think twice about what he was about to propose. He looked down at the ground and closed his eyes thinking of Dean and Afriel. He knew better than this but what option did he have? Darius was dead and Dean was still in a demonic coma and Afriel was still missing.

"Are you having second thoughts Messenger? Because if you are wasting my time…" Gabriel shot his head up with stormy blue green orbs. He lunged forward grabbing the demon by her slender throat as he pressed the dagger against her tender skin.

"Where is Afriel, demon?"

"Tut, tut, Gabriel, you know that isn't how this works. Being rude and demanding will get you nothing. Release me and I will be all ears."

Forcing his anger down, Gabriel pressed his lips tightly as he released his hold on the Crossroads demon. She smiled sweetly at the Archangel and batted her eyes as she waited for Gabriel to speak.

"I want Afriel and Dean returned to us."

"And what is it that you have to offer in exchange for the lives of the angel and hunter?"

"First, channel Lucifer. I want to speak to him. I know you can do it, bitch," Gabriel was in no mood for the demon's little mind fucking.

The demon rolled her eyes as she despised that word. Gabriel watched as her eyes rolled back up in her head being replaced with a blank white stare. Her body shuddered as Gabriel sensed the presence of Lucifer within the demon's host. The host smiled with glee at the sight of the Messenger.

"Gabriel…." Her voice deep and hushed. The Archangel swallowed back the wave of bile rising rapidly in his throat. He forced himself to look directly at the host as he spoke.

"If your demon brings back Afriel and Dean you get me. I will belong to you like it was before."

"Hmmm….An most interesting proposal indeed, Gabriel. You know I have missed you so all these centuries I have been locked up. I think about you all the time."

Gabriel shuddered forcing himself to keep his focus as he waited for the host to speak again.

"I tell you what, Gabriel. I will plant a seed in Braden's ear that will lead him to the cure for Dean and reveal where Lilith has Afriel. For this I will gladly take you in every meaning of the word," the host approached the Messenger reaching out to caress the handsome features of his face. The host slinked her hand across the back of Gabriel's neck pulling him down in a searing kiss. Gabriel felt the emotions of his former companion seep inside his soul flooding his mind with memories and emotions long forgotten as the taste of sulfur and brimstone mingled with their mouths.

The host pulled back grinning at the Archangel as she bit down hard on her lip pulling the Messenger back in crashing her mouth against his ensuring the blood that seeped through the wound found its way to the Archangel. The host pulled back with eyes now flashing a fiery red as a surge of victory filled the host's body.

"Consider it done, Gabriel. I will come to claim what is now mine once the final Seal is broken. Until then," She shot her hands around grabbing the Messenger's tight ass watching his face remain stoic and unchanged. She slinked her hand around cupping the Archangel's crotch feeling him react to her hand as it massaged and groped the now growing erection.

"Apparently you missed me as well," the deep voice purred as the host stepped back and convulsed as Lucifer had left. The knowing grin remained plastered on her face as she stepped back into the darkness leaving Gabriel alone.

"Forgive me," he looked up towards the heavens as he dropped to his knees and the tears streamed down his face.

* * *

**Another layer to this story! Hmm…..Now how will Afriel and Dean be saved? And low and behold Seth is alive and still kicking! I will reveal more in the next update. Thank you again to everyone for reading and reviewing these works!!!**

**Metallikirk- I hope you enjoyed this installment!!**


	19. Coincidence?

_**A/N: **_I don't own the guys and gals (except for the OC's) and all of my works are for entertainment purposes only. Thank you again everybody for the support for these works! I do it all for you the readers!!!

Metallikirk- Thanks for reading!!! I know it the angst factor was high last chapter…

* * *

_Brady gets a lead as Gabriel fights to keep his secret…._

Brady sighed as he slammed the book shut not withholding the frustration and disdain he heart and soul harbored. It was killing him to not find something, anything to save Dean. Seeing Tariel crying and lost as Dean remained comatose had shredded the hunter's heart leaving very little left. Brady pinched the bridge of his nose unsure of what to tell the others. The countless hours spent pouring over texts, tomes and scrolls and not one fucking thing to show for it. In anger the hunter slammed his hands on the teakwood desk jilting a small overlooked book free from its hiding place landing before Brady. Looking up at where the book came from, he noticed it had been wedged between the drawers above him. He found it strange not noticing it before but quickly dismissed the oversight chalking it up to fatigue as he opened up the worn book.

* * *

Markus and Sam arrived at the Crossroads to find no one there. Their eyes scanned the desert seeing nothing or anything to hint of anyone being there in the first place. Markus knelt down at the intersection unable to pick out even a footprint. Rising he looked over to see Sam hunched down over something.

"You find something?" Sam nodded without turning around. Markus joined his friend noticing a small scorched spot square in the middle of the intersection.

"If I was to wager I would say something was burned here," the immortal duly noted. Sam pressed his finger in the mark then lifted it to reveal a small black smudge. Cautiously the hunter waved his finger under his nose but couldn't detect any sulfur or brimstone.

"Well it wasn't anything demonic. If Gabriel was here he did a pretty damn good job covering his tracks."

That was what Markus was afraid of, that the Messenger would ensure no trace of his presence was left behind. Well there was one way to find out. Standing up, Markus looked around and shouted towards the night sky.

"I know you can hear me! Come out and reveal yourself!" Sam detected a presence behind them. At the same time both men withdrew their guns as Crossroads demon made herself known. Her eyes dark as she smirked at the hunters.

"Well if it isn't Markus DeTaurius and Sam Winchester. And to what do I owe the honor?"

"Cut the crap. Was he here?" Sam growled aiming the gun between her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you gentlemen but no one has summoned me," the demon feigned ignorance. She wasn't about to give up her boss's secret.

"Right, like we're gonna believe that load of bullshit," Markus retorted. He knew the demon was keeping something from them. The Crossroads demon inched closer to the hunters pausing several feet away.

"Well believe what you will, Markus but no one has been here. Did someone slip something in your coffee again?" her eyes flashed coal black watching Markus wince slightly at her casual remark. Her lips slowly curled up in a knowing grin directed at the immortal. Sam noticed the exchange between the hunter and demon sensing something unspoken between them. Whatever it was had been enough to catch Markus off guard and allow a small expression of pain to cross his handsome features. He made a mental note to ask what this little standoff was all about later.

"Look if you two don't have a deal to make with me then you've just wasted my time," she said with irritation in her cool voice. Tired of the demon's mind games, Sam opened fire sending two bullets straight for the demon.

"Salt bullets how predictable," the demon hissed as she vanished. The bullets whizzed through the space the demon once occupied and instead embedding in a Saguaro cactus.

"DAMN IT!" Sam bellowed in frustration. He didn't know what he was more pissed about: the fact the demon got away or the fact he had salt bullets instead of the Colt. Lilith had the Colt as it landed in her hands after Brook and Cas were grabbed in Louisiana and sold to Judas.

Markus slid his weapon in the waistband of his jeans knowing this battle was far from over.

* * *

Brady slowly examined the contents word for word, letter for letter. He couldn't but help to feel that maybe this book would be what saved Dean. It was scribed in an old Latin dialect, one that went dead after the 5th century. The first few pages were spells that ranged from raising the dead to cursing your enemy. In short, typical spells for you average conjurer. But as he delved deeper, Brady noticed the tone changing to more ominous and harder spells. Whoever wrote this was either a heavy hitting practitioner or written by something much darker like a demon perhaps. Still he soldiered on reading through the pages and Latin stopping to rub his eyes and stretch but a few seconds before going nose first back in the book.

At the end of the book, Brady's finger froze over the last spell feeling his heart stop in his chest. This was it! Finally after searching for what seemed like an eternity Brady had succeeded! Jumping up, he ran to find Raphael feeling as if his heart would burst at the seams.

"Raphael! Tariel!" Brady shouted feeling for the first time in a very long time a genuine feeling of excitement and joy. The angels looked up as Brady rushed in beaming over his discovery.

* * *

Gabriel sat in the clearing afraid to return to Phoenix. Lucifer's words echoed in his ears.

"_I will come to claim what is now mine once the final Seal is broken."_

They had to keep that final Seal from being broken at all costs. Lucifer could not and must not walk again. The Messenger curled his body into a tight ball and closed his eyes.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my former superior," the familiar low voice rumbled. The Archangel lifted his head to find Uriel standing before him. The angel had his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his pants as he stared down at Gabriel with cold uncaring eyes.

"What, no snappy comeback or smiting as after all I am a traitor to the ranks."

Gabriel rose to his feet and slammed the angel against the large tree as he gripped Uriel's throat slowly crushing his windpipe. Uriel merely laughed at the assault as he hurled a mighty blow against the Messenger. Gabriel was violently thrown across the clearing landing hard on his side. Uriel appeared before Gabriel landing several hard kicks into his side. Each strike lifted the Messenger off the ground a little higher each time and landing as equally hard. Gabriel felt several ribs crack and snap under Uriel's foot. The Archangel struggled to breathe coughing up blood with each attempt to fill his lungs with precious air.

"I'm just getting started, Gabriel," Uriel snarled hoisting the wounded angel up as Uriel's fist struck his face and jaw. Gabriel felt the stinging blows as the bruises began rapidly forming below the surface as Uriel delivered two upper cuts to the underside of Gabriel's jaw then roughly bending the angel over as his knee buried itself deep within Gabriel's stomach. Uriel could feel the Archangel begin to go limp in his hold knowing the extent of Gabriel's injuries were enough to weaken him for what he really wanted to do. Reaching within his jacket, Uriel pulled out Lucifer's dagger gripping the handle tight in his massive hand. He knelt down beside Gabriel seeing the sorry state he was in. Blood ran down his chin and neck as his face was contorted in pain with every breath he fought to take.

"Any last words Gabriel?" The angel sneered as Gabriel stared him down refusing to grant the traitor any sick satisfaction in any of this. Uriel raised the dagger aiming for Gabriel's heart.

"Oh how I've so waited for this moment," Gabriel looked past Uriel seeing a form standing behind him. Lilith grabbed Uriel's wrist spinning the angel around.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Lilith's face remained calm as Uriel's filled with unmasked rage.

"Orders from higher up, Gabriel's not to be touched," Lilith released the angel's arm as he stood to face the smaller demon whose eyes flashed empty white.

"What do you mean Gabriel is not to be touched?!" Lilith crossed her arms across her chest unimpressed with the angel's outbursts.

"Let's just say an understanding has been reached and Gabriel is now hands off. Understand?" her tone left no room for argument. Uriel grudgingly backed away and vanished in a flap of wings and gust of air. Lilith kneeled down beside the Archangel getting his hair in a mocking manner. Gabriel refused to let his eyes fall upon Lucifer's whore. She grinned as Gabriel reminded her of a wounded animal in its last stages of life. Lilith leaned in until her lips brushed his ear as she whispered:

"I know about the deal, Gabriel and Lucifer can't wait to see you again."

Gabriel clenched his jaw and closed his eyes almost as if he was blocking out the demon's words. Her touch was acid upon his divine skin making him cringe and retreat further from her. He spread his wings desperate to flee but found his sharp wings bound as Lilith leaned in closer still wanting to kick the Messenger while he was down.

"I can see why he wants you back. Your soul burns for him still yet you refuse to see it. Just admit it, Gabriel you still pine for him…."

"Leave me be!" Gabriel blocked his ears with his hands refusing to hear the demon's venom any longer.

"Once Lucifer's freed he will come for you, Gabriel. You can run but he will find you. After all you did seal the deal in blood if I recall. Lucifer wanted me to give you this…"

Lilith leaned in pressing her lips tightly against the Messenger's holding the injured Archangel against her small frame as he struggled to break free. The putrid taste of sulfur filled his mouth as his tongue burned at the sensation of acid. Lilith pulled away kissing his cheek before she vanished.

Gabriel remained on the ground feeling his wings extend from behind his back covering him in a protective manner. His sobs muffled by the soft silky shield of his wings.

* * *

Raphael carefully followed the the Latin inscription as he mixed the herbs and vials of liquid reciting the incantation as the contents swirled and blended together becoming a rich cerulean hue. The Healer carefully carried the bowl to the counter and slowly poured the contents in the waiting mug. With steady hands the Archangel headed downstairs where Tariel and Brady waited.

Brady held Dean's limp body up as Raphael administered the latest round of herbal treatments. Tariel sat with anxious eyes and mind as the last drop trickled down Dean's throat. Brady kept him upright as they waited for hopefully a miracle.

* * *

It was the start of the 40th year in the Pit. Dean had endured every torture imaginable at Alistair's hand. His soul had started to waver unsure if it could hold out much longer. He could feel his steel resolve starting to bend and buckle to which he couldn't deny any longer.

"Hello Dean," Alistair's lisp prominent as he faced Dean. Alistair could see the cracks beginning to show in the hunter's eyes as he knew Dean was slowly succumbing to Alistair's influence.

"Have you thought about my offer? I let you off the rack and in return you torture souls for me. Come on what do you say? Would tormenting others be that bad? You wouldn't feel pain any longer and after all it would be the wicked and evil that would punished."

Dean closed his eyes as the small voice inside his head grew to a full blown scream urging him to take the offer and free himself from Alistair's hand.

"Forgive me, Sam," he whispered as he opened his eyes and looked over at the demon. His mouth moving as his soul detached itself from his body.

"Get me off this damn rack," Alistair grinned knowing he had finally won. After 30 years Dean Winchester was finally his. With a wave of his hand the manacles snapped open and the hunter sat up for the first time in 30 years. He rubbed his wrists seeing the angry red marks fading away. He honestly felt good and free as he stood and took his place beside Alistair. The demon grinned and waved his hand as Dean's first victim appeared on the rack.

The black haired woman screamed as Dean looked down with scalpel in hand.

"Go on, go with what your gut tells you," Alistair chuckled at his joke watching Dean position the scalpel over the woman's bare chest and start piercing the freckled skin.

"Please! Please let me go!" She cried over and over.

Dean ignored her pleas as he made the first cut feeling something start to take over as he cut deeper into muscle and tissue then scraping against bone. As the gash swelled and filled with blood a piercing light filled the room as Dean could hear Alistair shouting out in anger and frustration over the loss of his pupil….

"He's waking up!" Brady said excitedly as Dean struggled to open his eyes. The hunter's eyelids felt like small weights as he finally managed to lift them open slowly at first then all the way as he looked around to see three tense faces staring back. Brady held him as he went through a sudden coughing fit upon taking his first real breath of air. Tariel reached out and gently covered one of his hands with her own.

"Dean?" Tariel whispered. The hunter looked up at the most beautiful sight in the world. He felt his chapped lips cracking a smile as Dean saw Tariel sitting before him. She reached over and wrapped her arms around his waist gently embracing him. For Dean it was like a hole in his soul was being filled once again. He couldn't remember anything from the last several days and perhaps he didn't want to know.

"We thought you would never come back," Tariel's voice cracked as she wrestled with her overwhelming emotions. Dean didn't know what to say only hold her closer against him and protect her. Raphael looked at the bleary eyed hunter as something caught his eye. He did a double take but swore he saw a glint of red in the hunter's eyes. Looking closer only emerald irises greeted the Healer. Unable to shake the feeling something was off but kept the suspicion to himself for the time being. Instead Raphael focused on the healing that could begin for Dean and Tariel.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Raphael led Brady up and out of the pain room closing the heavy door with a wave of his hand.

Sam and Markus returned to the house as Raphael and Brady had entered the living room.

"Did you find anything out?" Brady asked with a level tone not wanting to betray his hope. Sam looked at Markus then at Brady.

"The Crossroads demon didn't fess up to anything. She claims no one visited her but we found a scorch mark on the intersection like someone burned something there but nothing to prove who it was.

"Oh," Brady said feeling his hope escape like air from a balloon.

"Sam, Dean's awake," Raphael said. Sam hopped up off his seat and raced towards the basement. Markus looked over with confusion in his ancient depths.

"Brady found a spell that broke the hold Lilith had over him. Right now Tariel is trying to help him heal. Sam will also be of help in the healing process." Markus nodded as he stood and headed towards his own room to clean up. But he had taken two steps before the flap of wings and rush of air announced the arrival of another angel. The angel bowed down in front of the men then stood to address them.

"Raphael, Markus we have found where Afriel is. Where's Assiel?" She looked over and round seeing no sign of the angel.

"He decided to fight on the front lines until news of locating Afriel had arrived. Where is Afriel?" Markus asked hurriedly.

"An abandoned silver mine in the ghost town of Silverwood, Nevada."

"How did you learn that?" Raphael asked cautiously.

"We had captured one of Lilith's demons in Michigan and made him talk," her voice turned low and cold as the last words escaped her mouth. Raphael merely nodded then looked back at the angel.

"Find Assiel and bring him here. Thank you sister for telling us this," the angel nodded and vanished.

"First Dean wakes up and now Afriel has been found. Do you think these are coincidences?" Markus asked looked at the Healer.

"At this point I am not sure of anything anymore, Markus. But we must get Afriel back that much I do know."

**Woo hoo! Afriel has been found!!!! Next update hopefully tomorrow!!!! Thanks for all of the support!!**


	20. Rescued!

_**A/N: **_I do not own the guys and gals and all my stories are for entertainment purposes only (though all OC's are mine). I want to thank all of you for reading and supporting these works! It all means so much to me!

Metallikirk-I told ya Dean would wake up! And thanks for the support you have shown!!!

* * *

_As the angels battle for Afriel, Dean continues to heal….._

Afriel opened his little eyes and looked around. The cavern was dark save for the small light coming from the lantern hanging on the wall. He tried moving his fingers discovering his small digits were broken and rendered useless. A burning sensation coursed through his small body which felt the worst upon his forehead. Out of the corner of his eye a soft blue glow caught his attention. The manacles that bound him were imprinted with a binding spell meant to keep him firmly in place. He had lost track of the days not knowing if it was day or night. Afriel thought of Dean and Sam and how they made him feel human. Of how the brothers took him in and protected him especially Dean. He sensed the elder brother viewed him as a son and that had been just fine with Afriel. The little angel yearned to be back with the brothers wanting to feel that unconditional love they gave him. The emotions slammed into Afriel like a freight train which elicited a tear that trickled down his cheek.

"Well hello Afriel. I see that you have finally awakened," the little angel felt his heart stop at the sound of Alistair's voice. Afriel closed his eyes as cool fingertips traced down his face and neck before stopping at his shoulder. Alistair moaned with pleasure at the touch of unbroken and tender flesh. He couldn't wait to dig in to the angel's youthful body and see what made him tick again and again and again.

Turning to his array of instruments, Alistair silently scanned his inventory before deciding on the bamboo shoots. He always did love the wooden instruments of pain as he could get very very creative with such a simple item.

Gripping the small thin strips, the demon rounded the table and stopped at the foot. Afriel could feel his shoes and socks being ripped off his feet exposing the smooth skin to the demonic tormentor. The demon's grip was rough and callous as he held a small foot firm in his cold grasp and slowly thrusted one of the shoots up and under the angel's big toe nail. The wooden strip pierced the skin and cut through vessels and nerves firing unbearable pain through Afriel. As Alistair continued pushing it further down tiny shards splintered off only enhancing the pain and suffering Afriel felt. The angel bit his lip and gritted his teeth as the tears fell unabated down his face. Alistair continued shoving the wooden shoots one by one watching as a dark crimson filled beneath each nail and spilling over to coat the small foot. Afriel whimpered as his foot throbbed and swelled then turned bright pink with red hues.

"Now we need to make the other one match," Alistair said with a sick twisted glee as he slowly inserted the shoot beneath the nail. Afriel fought the scream that was building within the depths of his chest and rising up inside his throat but did in vain as the sounds of his tormented cries echoed through the cavern.

* * *

Assiel arrived in a rapid burst of air and flap of wings. His eyes were wide and alert as he stood there before Raphael and Markus struggling to regain his composure.

"Is it true? Afriel has been located?" Assiel spat the words from his mouth unable to contain his emotions. Markus saw the hope in his eyes restoring the light to his eyes. Raphael nodded with a confident smile on his face.

"It is all true, Assiel. Alistair has him in Silverwood, Nevada."

"Well what are doing here? We need to move before we lose him again!" Assiel vanished as Raphael held Markus by the arm and followed the angel.

* * *

Afriel couldn't feel the pain anymore. His small body was stretched out on the rack naked and bloody with his intestines spilling down over the table and upon the ground. His vessel had long since ceased bleeding as the life giving fluid had pooled on the ground turning the sand and gravel crimson. The angel's mouth moved but no sound came out from those small pale lips. Alistair was standing over the mutilated seraph admiring his creativity. The angel was lying nude with his chest carved open like a Thanksgiving Day turkey with all exposed to see. His ribs cracked and shattered leaving his heart opened to the elements.

"I've never had as much fun with someone so small until you," Alistair whispered. In his hands were two spikes coated in the blood of a hellhound. Though not deadly to an angel, it still could weaken one greatly. Alistair scraped the sharp points across the worn swollen wood stopping at the angel's legs. Raising them over his head, Alistair prepared to ram the rusted spikes into Afriel's thighs. The bloodlust took over gripping the demon tight as his hands hurled down.

Assiel tackled the demon knocking the spikes out of Alistair's hands. Markus caught the spikes and splashed holy water on them. The immortal charged Alistair with spikes raised and aimed for his back.

Alistair buried his knee in Assiel shoving him towards the ground and kicking the angel hard in the side. Assiel struggled to curl in a ball but the swift rapid fire kicks from Alistair was making it impossible to do so. The angel coughed and heaved feeling the blood filling his mouth and spilling down his chin. Alistair waved his hand and a serrated curved blade appeared in his hand.

Alistair froze feeling the sharp points of the metal spikes piercing his flesh burning the tainted skin and dawned on him holy water coated the points. The demon's hand slowly uncurled allowing the blade to harmlessly fall to the ground in a dull clatter. As Alistair writhed in pain, Raphael rushed in lifting Assiel up as the angel leaned on his brother for support. The Healer carefully eased the wounded angel on smooth rock face making sure he would be fine before returning for Afriel.

"Go get Afriel," Assiel gasped between bloody coughs. "I'll be fine."

Raphael nodded and darted back to the large table for his smaller brother.

As Raphael reached his brother the sight of the small angel appalled the Healer. A cloudy haze dulled the normally rich brown depths as his skin was ashen and pale from the extensive blood loss. Feeling the fire burning deep within him, Raphael closed his eyes and covered the small angel's eyes and forehead with his larger ones as Afriel's mangled body became bathed in a beautiful golden light. The sounds of intestines sliding across the warped wood and replacing itself within Afriel's body filled the air around the angels. Afriel could feel his ribs bend and twist back into place cracking and mending until it was whole again. The massive amounts of blood rushed up and over filling the hollow and empty veins pumping fresh life into the small angel. Afriel winced slightly as his muscles and skin fused back together removing any trace of injury or defilement. The bamboo shoots shot out from under his toe nails allowing the tender flesh to mend and drain of blood returning back to the healthy shade of pink.

Afriel slowly moved his fingers feeling them move with no pain or resistance filling the small seraph with hope as he felt the warm soothing sensation fill his body and wipe away the pain and horror of days before. Raphael gently pulled away his hands as Afriel lay before him healed and smiling up at him.

"Raphael!" he shouted out with a mixture of relief and joy. The Healer smiled back then looked up to see the manacles binding Afriel to the splintered table. Recognizing the binding spell Alistair had used, Raphael waved his hand across the shackles and recited the counter spell in Aramaic. The blue glow faded away and the metallic cuffs rusted and crumbled away at the Healer's touch. The small angel sat up and immediately latched onto the Raphael like his life depended on it. Raphael encircled his larger arms around Afriel lifting him up and off the table taking him to Assiel.

Markus ducked as Alistair took a swing at him. Though he was injured, the demon was angry his play toy was ripped away and sought to take his aggressions out on the closest thing to him which was Markus. The immortal sprang up sending a right hook square in the demon's jaw catching him off guard. Alistair staggered back hitting the cool damp wall shouting in pain as the spikes buried themselves further within his body. Markus saw his opportunity and rushed the demon pulling out the dagger ready to end the Picasso of Hell's reign of terror.

With arm raised Markus jumped aiming for Alistair's throat wishing to see the demon to suffer a bloody messy death for all that he had put his loved ones through. As the immortal prepared to rip out Alistair's throat, Lilith appeared between them. She shot up her hand as her eyes glowed pure white effectively stopping Markus's assault. Markus felt the blow to his chest then the rush of air around him as he flew across the cavern. He slammed hard against the rock face feeling several vertebrae crack against the jagged stone. Markus could tell his back was broken as his body slumped against the ground and wall. The pain was excruciating as he sat there with the dagger still held tightly in his hand. Lilith strolled towards the hunter and kneeled down before him.

"You have been a seriously huge pain in my side, DeTaurius. And now it will end here," her face twisted in a sinister grin as she presented Luficer's dagger to his face. She traced the edge down along his face and neck watching the hunter cringe in pain from his injuries. He knew the bitch was reveling in his suffering feeling some sort of twisted victory over him as he remained slumped over. Markus closed his eyes feeling the sharp tip sitting right over his heart. He was prepared to die although deep down he didn't want to go, not yet. Apparently so did someone higher up.

Michael grabbed Lilith throwing her host to the ground. He hovered over the demon with black sharp wings spread out behind him. The Warrior's eyes raged with an uncaged fury towards the Original One as she remained frozen on the ground. Lilith found it harder to breathe with the Warrior hovering over her with his sword drawn and pressed against her throat. Michael noticed something sticking out from beneath her dress as she lay there on the ground.

Keeping his sword pressed hard against her, Michael leaned over and realized it was a chain.

"Don't you dare…" Lilith started to threaten the Warrior but was silenced by the back of his hand striking her across the face.

"Silence, demon!" He growled in anger as he reached down and pulled the small chain from under her clothing. What it held only enraged the Warrior further.

In his hand was a small vial with a very familiar pearl glow. It was the Grace of an angel. Grasping the precious pendant, Michael tore the chain off Lilith's neck and stood back up. Raphael saw the vial ripped from Lilith and knew where that Grace needed to go. He looked down at Afriel seeing the angel's eyes widen at the sight.

"She tried taking my Grace," Afriel growled. It explained everything. It explained why Afriel couldn't heal himself or use his full powers. Lilith had ripped part of his essence from him. Then it dawned on Raphael. Afriel was a Seal and they had reached him in time hopefully before the Seal had been broken.

Michael looked up to see Raphael running with arms outstretched. Michael handed off the vial while keeping his full attention on Lilith. The Healer returned to the small angel and handed Afriel his Grace.

"NO!" Lilith screamed as Afriel smashed the pendant and was bathed in the soft blue purple hues. The angel felt his full strength returning as his black wings unfurled from behind his back stretching towards the ceiling in a full display of his angelic powers returning.

"You lose, demon," Michael hissed stabbing Lilith in the stomach with his sword. She screamed in pain as the divine blade ripped apart her flesh. Her grey dress was turning dark with the demon's blood. Michael drove the blade deeper within her body bursting through her back and spine. He felt some type of divine retribution for all the pain she caused over the centuries.

"It ends here, demon," Michael jerked the sword out ready to decapitate the demon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Michael," Michael's head shot up to see Uriel standing before him.

"You bastard! I knew you were cold but this…" Uriel chuckled at his brother's harsh words. Michael pressed his foot over Lilith's neck keeping the sword in hand ready to kill his brother even though a part of him was hesitant to do so. Uriel was still family to Michael and the angels and taking his life would resonate through the ranks even though he had turned traitor. Uriel could sense the hesitation in Michael seeing his chance.

The angel swept his hand back then to the front crushing Michael against the ground with a violent blow. Uriel gathered Lilith in his arms and together they vanished. Alistair had vanished long ago leaving only the angels and Markus alone in the cave.

* * *

Dean was sleeping soundly with Tariel snuggled against his chest. Sam fell asleep on the chair losing the battle against the Sandman. Dean opened his eyes and looked down to see Tariel still sound asleep. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. The touch of Dean's lips pressed against her skin caused Tariel to stir and open her eyes. She looked up at Dean seeing his gorgeous bright emerald orbs. Tariel looked over at Sam then Dean seeing a small spark in his eyes.

Slowly rising, they crept towards the spare room quietly closing and locking the door. He looked down at his angel taking in those hazel eyes he missed so much, those lips that hungered for his pressed against them and the perfect hot body he longed to have against his own.

"God I've missed you," his voice dripping with lust as he pressed his mouth against hers taking her in a hungry needy kiss. Tariel returned her hunter's kiss as their tongues and teeth scraped together in a heated fury. Dean made quick work of Tariel's clothing ripping away the shirt and bra freeing her ample breasts. He slid his hands down her body massaging the warm firm breasts feeling the sensitive buds standing erect between his fingers. The angel moaned in his mouth feeling her desire and hunger for his body rising with every touch and caress. Tariel broke away pulling Dean's shirt off revealing the tight body beneath. She leaned in kissing and nipping at his hot skin feeling his erection twitch in response.

Dean encouraged his angel by unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans feeling her push his hands away as the restrictive denim and thin boxers slid down his legs. He hissed as the cool air brushed against his sensitive erection. The hunter looked down just as the angel dropped to her knees and took him wholly within her mouth feeling the hot wet cavern of her mouth encircle his cock and slowly move back and forth on him. Dean tilted his head back moaning in pleasure and thrusting his hips against her. He softly cried out in Latin at the sensation of her tongue running along the vein on the underside of his cock. The gentle scraping of Tariel's fingers along his perineum drove Dean into a sexual frenzy. If those soft sensual lips didn't stop soon he was going to blow.

Dean pulled Tariel up and lowered her on the bed removing the last of her clothes until her naked body was sprawled out. The hunter licked his lips in anticipation and quickly shed the last of his clothes then slowly crawled up his angel's body. Tariel grinned as she felt those sinful lips kiss her stomach and hips then move their way up to her breasts. Dean swirled his tongue around the receptive buds and nipped at each one earning a low moan from his angel. He crawled up further showering her neck in soft gentle kisses before claiming her lips as his own. Dean slid his hand down between them gently parting Tariel's legs apart. He could feel her shifting her hips for him wanting to feel him inside her.

Not wanting to deny her any longer, Dean slid in closing his eyes and hissing in pleasure as her body adjusted to him. Had it been that long since they were together?

Their bodies rocked together as the lovers reaffirmed their love for one another. Dean slammed his hips against her unable to keep his hunger in control. Tariel reached up and flipped her lover on his back and ground her body hard against him. Dean gripped her hips pushing her harder against him. He grunted as her body's walls tightened and clenched against him. His angel was close.

Tariel felt the tightening sensation in her stomach kindle then fan out like wildfire as she rode out her powerful orgasm. The angel cried out softly as her hunter rode over the sweet bundle of tender flesh increasing her feelings of euphoria. Her release coated his cock and balls spilling over onto their thighs. His name escaped her lips like a soft prayer carried upon the wind as she leaned in pressing her mouth hard against his. Dean sat up holding her tightly in his embrace keeping their bodies locked in the intimate embrace. He was nearing his own orgasm as he felt his body tighten in all the right places. He fought to stave off the onslaught but could feel his body winning out as his breathing turned to hard ragged pants and his balls tightened.

"Tariel…" he whispered feeling his body explode inside his angel. Tariel could feel her body milking Dean as she tightened her walls around him further still. Dean groaned and cried out as his body became spent inside her. He looked deep within her hazel depths seeing the endless and unconditional love she held for him. Dean reached out and cupped her face in his hand watching Tariel lean in. She sighed in contentment as they remained locked together hesitant to move apart so they stayed as such for several more moments just looking into one another's eyes not needing to verbally convey what their hearts were telling them.

Dean broke the moment by yawning to which Tariel snickered. The hunter pulled her down in a searing passionate kiss as he pulled her down on the bed beside him. They showered each other with soft kisses on the lips face and neck before pulling back from one another before snuggling against one another allowing sleep to carry them away. Dean spooned behind his beloved angel wrapping his arms around her tight protecting her from any evil.

"Thank you for never giving up on me," he whispered. Tariel smiled at his heartfelt confession. She knew many had given up on him abandoning him in his time of need but she would never leave him as long as he would have her.

As Tariel fell asleep in his arms, Dean's eyes flashed red before returning emerald green.

* * *

**Alright readers next update hopefully tomorrow but I will be helping with the yard sale at my mom's but I will have my laptop with me and work on updates at night! **

**Metallikirk- Afriel is saved and Dean's finally awake! But what's with the eyes???**


	21. A Secret Revealed

_**A/N: **_I do not own any Supernatural characters (but all OC's I own) although I wish...

_**A/N:**_ I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing as the support means a great deal to me….

_Sam and Brady attempt to id Lucifer's mystery angel as Dean makes a confession….._

Sam woke up to find Dean and Tariel gone from the panic room. He didn't have to look far to notice the door on the spare room closed tight. The younger man rolled his eyes knowing his brother had to be feeling better. Sighing Sam headed upstairs hoping for cup of Brady's coffee.

He was in luck as Brady had just finished brewing up a pot and was seated in the living room. Sam helped himself to a cup then joined his friend. It seemed Sam's geek-fu was rubbing off on the other hunter as Brady was nose deep in an old leather tome.

"Anything good?" Brady snapped out of his trance and raised his head towards Sam. He slowly closed the book and rubbed his eyes as he welcomed the break from the monotony of reading Latin for the past several hours. Brady looked over at Sam with tired eyes as he slowly shook his head.

"I've been trying to find information on the Devil's Eye and so far nothing new or exciting. It just goes on to say that Lucifer was given this medallion by a fellow angel and when Lucifer was expelled after rising against God the pendant was ripped from his neck and smashed by the same angel. Then these pieces were placed in the hands of three chosen angels to guard the pieces. Hence Lilith hunting down and finding those pieces so the pendant can be made whole so once Lucifer was freed…"

"He would have the pendant," Sam finished. Brady nodded grimly as he read Sam more.

"Anyways the name of the angel doesn't show up here but that doesn't mean we won't let that stop us now will we?" Sam shook his head grinning back at Brady.

"I have a feeling that our mystery angel is the key to solving this little mystery."

Brady nodded in agreement as he took a drink of his coffee. He stared thoughtfully at the rich dark brew wondering who their unknown seraph was. Little did the hunters know they knew the mystery angel only they were oblivious to the truth.

* * *

Dean and Tariel remained tangled in the sheets and comforter unaware of Sam and Brady's little chat upstairs. She lay on her side with Dean's leg and arm draped over her hip and waist in an almost protective manner. Dean opened his eyes and looked down seeing his angel snuggled up against him with her head buried within his chest. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head while his fingers slid through her rich brown tresses. The scent of honey and cinnamon danced across his nostrils filling him with a warmth that melted throughout his body. A part of him still couldn't believe that she had stayed by his side refusing to give up on him. That she had prayed and kept vigil as the others desperately searched for a cure. And for that he would always be grateful for.

He watched her sleep taking in the peaceful quiet of their surroundings save for the soft sounds of his angel's breathing against him. Dean carefully lifted his arm and started running his fingers down her neck and shoulder feeling the warm soft skin against his fingers. He grinned to himself as he pulled away the bedding uncovering her naked body pressed against him knowing every curve and trace of her form was his.

Dean continued his exploration by placing placing his hand on her hip then slowly let it slide down over the jut of her hip resting at her lower stomach. He tapped his fingers softly as if to contemplate what his next move would be. Suddenly it hit him feeling the wicked grin creeping up on his face. Dean slid his hand down slowly stroking her inner thighs.

* * *

"So how do we find our enigmatic gift giver?" Sam took another drink as he waited for Brady to answer. His fellow geek and hunter friend had plunged back in the book scrunching his face at every second or third phrase.

"I'm sorry what now Sam?" Sam sighed seeing he and Brady were much more alike than he wanted to admit.

"How do we find our divine gift giver? I mean surely that little book has to reveal something, anything about Lucifer's special friend?" Brady pressed his lips tight looking over at Sam with disappointment in his eyes.

"I'm working on that part. Right now I'm at the part where it states if Lucifer gets his hands on it his power increases tenfold. Like we need that compacted on our already full plate. I mean Brook and Cas are out hunting for Seth and we haven't heard anything from our search party."

Brady had a point there. Markus Assiel and Raphael had not returned yet from Nevada which concerned them both. Sam sighed and leaned back in the chair knowing that there was nothing he could do but wait. And waiting was something he was damn good at.

* * *

Raphael finished healing Markus as Afriel healed Assiel. The immortal cracked his back and neck feeling any and all tension vanish from his ancient body. Assiel examined his vessel seeing it was as good as new. He looked down at his small companion allowing every emotion building within his soul to break free as tears of joy. He knew angels expressed their emotions differently than humans but could feel his vessel's own emotions surging through like water bursting through a dam.

Without thinking the larger angel scooped Afriel up in his arms swinging him around which reminded Markus of when he would swing Brooklyn around like that when she was a child. Afriel giggled and squealed feeling the love and protection within Assiel's arms. The hunter sighed as memories of years past flashed in his mind. Memories of a small copper haired child who would run to him when she found a hurt animal or when she hurt herself whenever she and Brady played a little too rough.

"Perhaps it is time to leave," Raphael said gently. Markus turned being greeted with a compassionate expression splashed across the Healer's face. He nodded as Raphael reached out gripping the hunter's arm as a rush of wind danced around them both.

* * *

Dean and Tariel rested side by side with their foreheads pressed together. Her hand cupped his cheek while her thumb slowly caressed his skin. The angel looked deep within those rich bottomless depths realizing just how much she missed them. How those beautiful set of emerald orbs reached in wrapping around her heart and soul binding them together as one.

The hunter propped his head up on one hand while his fingers walked down her bare side watching her body tremble with each small step. Tariel breathed in slowly feeling her sharp wings extend behind her before resting upon their bodies. Dean closed his eyes feeling the soft brush of silk against his arm and back. His angel watched him roll on his back and gently run his fingers along and under the soft feathers letting them embrace his naked body. As his body reveled in her angelic embrace, Dean knew there wouldn't be a better time to tell her.

Gently pushing back her feathery shield, Dean sat up and on his haunches pulling Tariel up to face him. Almost immediately concern bordering on near panic quickly filled his angel's face.

"Dean, what is it? Is something wrong?"

Dean merely smiled warmly as he gathered her hands within his own. He kissed the knuckles of her soft small hands before placing them over his heart. His eyes soft as the hard edge that was always lurking at the corners had melted away. It was as if the years of hard fast living had been erased allowing the brightness of his soul to show.

"I never dreamed I would be here saying this or even thinking I would be able to but I am. I have fallen totally and completely in love with you and I give you this wholly and unconditionally," Dean pressed her hands harder against his chest allowing her to feel the strong beating heart that resided within.

"This is yours and only yours. I give you my heart to take as your own," he paused seeing the angel's eyes begin to well with tears. Dean leaned in gently pressing his lips to hers in a soft tender kiss leaving his lips to linger on hers as something stirred within them both. It started as a small tingling sensation in each. A gentle flame that was slowly rising within their souls. Their bodies leaned closer together closing the space between them as Dean felt the warmth of his angel's body pressing tightly against his. Tariel watched as his head rolled back and eyes suddenly close as Dean trembled beneath tender touch of silk letting a small moan escape his lips. In this position he was so vulnerable and exposed but trusted her with his very life as he bare his inner soul to her in this way.

Dean could feel it, the hunger rising again as he sat there in the firm embrace of his angel's sheltered wings. It was then he leaned forward resting his head on her knees and fully submitted to this angel, this angel of the Lord.

"I am wholly yours. Take what I am willing to give, please?"

Tariel gently lifted his head up until his beautiful emerald depths were level with hers revealing all she needed to see. The angel tilted her head moving in to claim what was hers. Lips and tongues melded into one as Tariel lowered her hunter back down upon the bed. Dean remained still while her hands roamed down his body caressing the hot hard form beneath her. His cock twitched in anticipation of what was about to come as soft dexterous fingers enclosed around it stroking and pumping in a steady strong rhythm. Dean felt his hips thrusting into her hand in an almost desperate urgent fervor. Tariel eased up on her grip causing Dean to slow down.

"Dean," she whispered, "no need to rush things. We both want this to last." Her hot breath tickled his ear and neck. He fought to keep the raw uncaged lust from spilling over and taking hold as his angel was right. Dean didn't want to rush anything with his angel, not now.

"Lie back," Dean absently nodded feeling his eyes close half way. Tariel smiled as she helped ease her lover on his back taking in his beautiful naked body. The rippling muscles of his stomach and arms. The tight definition of his chest and shoulders as he lay there looking up with love in his eyes. Tariel was left breathless at the sight of the hunter as she placed her hand on his face in an almost possessive manner. Dean covered her small hand turning into her palm showering it with soft small kisses. Tariel felt her heart fill with love at the simple gesture.

Dean watched the angel lean in and claimed his mouth as hers in a kiss so searing it would've made a porn star blush. She ran her hands up and down his inner thighs feeling him moan in her mouth. The angel grinned to herself feeling the hunter relent even further as she ran her fingers underneath his cock pressing gently against his perineum in small circular motions. Dean trembled harder feeling his body arch up and off the mattress moaning louder causing Tariel to coo him with soothing words of love into his ear. His heart thundered in his chest as his cock grew painfully harder against her touch.

Tariel ran her finger along the throbbing vein before running around his head. Beads of pre cum wept from the slit which the angel spread across and around all the while watching the sheer pleasure and lust that filled Dean's face. He breaths quickened into rapid short pants at the touch of soft wet lips against his skin feeling her sinful luscious lips leave an invisible trail up the front of his body. He gasped aloud at the brush of wingtips along his cock nearly causing him to explode right then and there.

Dean reached out yearning to feel the dark deadly wings in his strong calloused hands. Tariel moaned at the affectionate attention her hunter was lavishing upon her. Her dark wings curled up allowing him to continue caressing and stroking the beautiful silken wings. It felt like pure heaven to her as it was nothing she had ever experienced before in her long existence. And it was something she wanted to have happen again and again with her hunter.

The hunter could see his angel adrift in a sea of pleasure and ecstasy realizing he found a very tender spot on Tariel. He quickly made a note to remember this for the next time as he cradled her face in his hands slowly pulling her down to him. Dean captured her lips within his forcing his tongue within her mouth tangling his with her own in a gentle yet passionate dance.

Dean slid his hands down her waist until they rested on her hips gripping them firmly then lifting her up then lowering her upon his awaiting cock.

"Take me, Tariel," his voice was heavy with lust and hunger. Tariel slowly rocked her hips back and forth moaning softly into the air. Dean continued holding her hips tight hearing a moan escaping his own lips as her body's walls pulsed and tightened fitting around him like a glove. His hips thrusted into her as she would move back wanting to be deeper inside her feeling all of her tight hot wetness surround him completely.

A shadow cast across them as her sharp wings stretched out from behind her making his lover look even more beautiful than before. The lovers blocked out the rest of the world as it was only each other they cared about. The soft sounds of lips and bodies crashing together mixed with quiet declarations of undying love filled the room as angel and hunter could feel their bodies nearing climax.

Tariel could hear her breathing become harder and faster with every thrust inside her as she felt Dean slide against the sweet tender mound driving her closer to orgasm. The angel closed her eyes and threw her head back feeling the dam break and her body relenting to the onslaught. As the hot wetness covered them both the angel saw a bright explosion from behind her eyes as her body tightened further around her love.

"Dean…" her voice gentle like a prayer carried upon the wind as her body clamped on him creating a heated friction between them. Dean looked up seeing his lover's tears roll down her face feeling her mark him with the hot sticky wetness that spilled from between them coating his thighs and balls. The delicious friction was getting to be more than Dean could stand as his body signaled it was nearing climax. His body was overcome with the familiar feeling of warmth and release feeling his balls tighten until his body could hold back no longer. Digging his nails into the angel's hips, Dean moaned in satisfaction as he rutted deep within his angel marking her as his. She cried out feeling the hot thick release filling her showing all who she belonged with.

Wave after wave of crashed inside her as Tariel felt her body taking every last bit Dean had to give. Her black wings slowly lowered remaining on either side of the couple as they remained locked together. Both fought to catch their breath while their sexual highs slowly wore off bringing them back to the present. Dean placed a shaky hand on her cheek knowing it wasn't just physical sensations he had experienced. The angel could see the inner soul of her hunter shining through in that intimate moment knowing he was truly committing to her mind body and soul.

"Yours always," he whispered placing her hand over his heart. Tariel nodded feeling another tear fall down her face at his affirmation.

"Mine," the word left her lips as Tariel still couldn't believe it. Dean had finally been able to do the one thing he never thought could happen again. Find someone to love him for whom he was good and bad. The very thought made Tariel smile brightly and her heart beat harder and stronger. Dean lifted himself up leaning in for one more kiss.

"Shall we clean up before Sam or one of the others come barging down?" Tariel nodded as she rose off her lover and led him by the hand towards the small bathroom connected to the room.

* * *

Brady and Sam were at a dead end with their search for Lucifer's angel. The pair had combed through several other books unsure of where else to look. It was as if the name had been scratched from all writings and even any hint of the name had been erased as well. But perhaps they weren't looking in the right place.

The familiar rush of air and flap of wings made the men look up to see Raphael and Markus standing before them. The angel and immortal noticed the books spread out on the table and couch then looked at one another with unspoken concern in their eyes.

"What have you two been doing?" Markus asked with caution in his normally cool voice. Sam stood up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well perhaps you two can help us out. Brady and I have been doing some research and it seems the Oculus Diabolus was originally a gift from another angel. You two wouldn't happen to know the name of that angel now would you?" Brady and Sam watched as the immortal and angel squirmed and struggled to come up with an answer. The hunters knew they were stalling.

"What's the big secret? Why won't you two just come out and spill it?!" Sam was frustrated over their behavior. Markus looked over at Raphael knowing they couldn't hold the truth back any longer.

"It's best if you two sit down. You see when Lucifer was an angel he was an Archangel and had taken a lover, another Archangel. His lover had sworn his undying love and devotion to Lucifer showing his dedication in the form of the the Eye. Lucifer kept it close to his heart so it could remind him of the one he loved. But when Lucifer led the revolt in Heaven his lover was devastated that it was Lucifer who led the angels. As his wings were ripped from his body, Lucifer's lover ripped the medallion from his around his neck hurt and betrayed by Lucifer's actions. The angel swore he would never love again after that but he never stopped loving Lucifer."

Brady felt a sickening feeling within the pit of his stomach. Please don't let it be him, he told himself over and over. Raphael sighed as he sat down beside the hunter and placed his hand on a shaking shoulder.

"It is Gabriel, Braden."

**Okay 1 maybe 2 more chapters left then this story will be finished! Metallikirk thanks for the sweet review!**


	22. Emotions Unleashed & A Reunion

_**A/N: **_I do not own any Supernatural characters (except for any OC) although I wish I did…..That honor goes to Kripke the Genius! I want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing as the support has meant so much to me!

_Dean and Sam are reunited with a certain angel….._

Brady couldn't and wouldn't believe it! Gabriel was Lucifer's lover? There had to be some gross misunderstanding here. Gabriel would never get involved with him!

"Believe it Braden. Gabriel was once deeply and truly in love with Lucifer and would've willingly laid his very life down for him. But that was before Lucifer turned his back on everything and everyone rebelling against our Father. Gabriel was devastated that the one being he ever loved with everything he had would betray him. When Lucifer was placed before the Cherubim to learn his fate Gabriel did not attend as his soul had been destroyed and his heart ripped apart over his love's actions. He couldn't stand to be in the same space as his former lover knowing he had divided the angels forever. When Lucifer was cast from Heaven his wings were ripped apart severing his ties with the angels. On that day Gabriel appeared making Lucifer think he had come to stop them but my brother had other ideas. You see he stood beside the Cherubim and reached out ripping the Eye from the fallen angel's neck. As Lucifer fell from Grace the fallen angel swore his vengeance upon us all vowing to have Gabriel by his side once again. His eyes were so cold and dead that day. I can still remember it as if had occurred but only yesterday."

Raphael's voice was heavy and thick with grief as Sam and Brady listened with sympathetic ears. Both hunters looked at one another wondering the same thing. Did Brooklyn know about her father's past? Brady rubbed his hands over his face letting this latest revelation soak in. This was ranking high on his what the fuck moments that much was for sure. Sam was handling the news a bit differently. After what Gabriel and Afriel had revealed to him this wasn't surprising in the very least. Nothing could surprise him anymore it seemed. After all he was an angel that was ripped from Grace by his former angelic lover turned demon who sought his mother out tricked her into a deal that would climax to her death that November night and lead he his father and brother into the life of hunting, something his mom sought desperately to leave behind. And to top it all off he was infected as an infant with Azazel's blood creating an unholy bond between them.

"Does Brook know about this?" Brady asked the Healer. Raphael sighed and shook his head.

"Gabriel begged the angels not reveal anything about his connection to Lucifer as he feared it would destroy her especially after what had happened to her in Hell. I mean would you want your child to know that the one who imprisoned you and fed you tainted blood then allowed a demon to rape and beat you was his ex lover? I know this is hard for you both to understand but you must know this decision was not easy for Gabriel to make. He languished for days, weeks in torment over whether or not he could bring himself to tell Brooklyn. After what Lucifer did to her he decided to never mention it to her. And now with Lilith breaking Seals Gabriel may be left with no option but to confide in his daughter."

Brady pressed his lips tightly together unsure of whether to unleash his building rage at the Healer or not. His best friend had been raped, beaten and forced to drink the blood of Lucifer! Yet her own father, the one that proclaimed to love her and wanted to make up for not being a more prominent figure in her rocky life decided to keep this little bit of information to himself! And what was worse the angels were going along with this line of shit!

"Does Cas know?" Sam asked quietly and calmly.

"Yes, he knows as does Markus."

"Well isn't that just fucking lovely! We're all sitting here having a tea party over this tiny white lie while Brook is out there unaware that her father and Lucifer were fuck buddies! God I can't believe you angels!" Brady jumped to his feet and stormed out leaving Sam and Raphael alone in an uncomfortable silence. Sam looked over at the Healer noticing he was looking down at the carpet unsure of what to say.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Sam asked leaning back in the couch with his fingers laced together against the back of his head. Raphael kept his gaze firmly fixed on the ground as he spoke in a barely audible tone.

"Nothing, Sam. I have nothing to say except it was Gabriel's choice and I respected his wishes even though I felt it wasn't the right thing to do."

"So why don't you say something? I mean it's only fair for Brook to know. What do you think is going to happen when she learns on her own from a less than honorable source like say Lilith or Damon? How do think it will affect her then Raphael? How do you think she will feel knowing her soulmate, adopted father and angelic family withheld this from her knowing the bullshit Lucifer had put her through. At least I learned about Azazel from Dean. Maybe I should tell her myself."

Sam stood but was blocked by the large towering form of the Healer. Raphael clamped a large hand on Sam's shoulder forcing him to sit back down. Ancient depths locked with his challenging the hunter to even think about saying anything.

"If I was you I wouldn't say a word. Besides you haven't been honest with your brother if I recall, Remiel."

Sam felt his blood run ice cold in his veins. He narrowed his eyes at the Healer as his lips pressed tightly against one another.

"How did you know that?" But he knew the answer already.

"Who didn't know about you and Azazel? You two were inseparable until his role in the revolt was revealed. You were in denial and lashed out at Gabriel accusing him of lying and fabricating lies about Azazel. But when you learned the bitter truth…."

Sam shot up his hand, "Please Raphael don't say anymore. I get the hint. I spill it to Brook you clue Dean in about my past and connection to Brooklyn. And honestly after all the lies I created and told him I should've told him when Gabriel told me. But with him being in the coma and trapped in Hell when he and Brook were infected with Lucifer's blood and wreaking havoc on everyone I think knowing the truth would be the best thing at this point."

Sam had Raphael there as the hunter felt a small boost of empowerment as the Archangel remained silent. Shaking his head in disappointment, Sam stood to leave the Archangel alone. Raphael sat there feeling the old turmoil beginning to rise once again. He was torn over telling Brooklyn and honoring his brother's oath of silence. It wasn't supposed to be this hard! Knowing what needed to be done the Healer rose and vanished in a flap of wings and gentle breeze of air.

Brady sat out on the back deck with his arms crossed and resting on his knees. His head was down resting on his arms as he fought to maintain his anger. The angels were once again fucking manipulating someone close to him! First it was Dean then Sam and now his best friend! Oh and not to mention Seth and Chuck who can't even utter a whisper of the future or it would earn them an oh so friendly visit from Mr. Pompous Ass himself Zachariah!

"Brady?" Sam's quiet voice broke his silent rant as Brady looked up to see Sam sitting down beside him. Brady shifted his gaze straight ahead again closing his eyes as he took another deep breath.

"What is their problem Sam? It's like they have no problem jerking us around as they see fit! You know what really pisses me off?! The fact that Brook doesn't know her father and Lucifer were bed buddies and yet no one seems to wanna let her in on that little secret! Those damn seraphs are just really being dicks!" Brady spat his words out like venom as Sam sat there and allowed his friend to vent and lean on him.

"I know Brady it's totally jacked up they think they can pick and choose when they need us and then throw us to the lions when we aren't needed. You know we can be there for Brook because you know she will learn about Lucifer and her father and it's going to devastate her. I just know it will."

Brady nodded as they too were part of the conspiracy yet they weren't exactly summoning Brook to tell her the good news. They were just as guilty as the others in keeping this from her and to Brady he felt as if he was betraying his best friend who he never kept anything from.

"We need to tell her Brady. She will be angry at us for knowing but at least she will know the honest truth."

"Then it's settled then! Come on Sam let's go track them down!" The guys jumped up and started to the door nearly running into a familiar looking angel.

"Not so fast you two," Zachariah blocked their way.

"What the Hell are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be off scaring little kids or something?" Brady retorted grabbing the angel by the shoulders and pushing him aside. Sam reached for the door only to find it locked tight.

Brady grabbed his wrist and started around the corner of the house only to see a tall fence where moments ago nothing stood there. Sam made his trademark bitchface and spun around glaring at Zachariah. A small content smug crossed the angel's lips as he sensed the building frustration in the two men.

"If you two think you are going to warn Brooklyn about Gabriel's relationship to Lucifer think again because I will stop you and you don't want that to happen."

"Oh we're just so scared of you. I fear Chef Boyardee more than I fear you," Brady fired back picking up a shovel and started swinging the metal part against the wall. He stopped to see not a single mark was made in the solid wood which only fueled his anger. Crying out in frustration the man swung harder feeling the vibrations reverberate back through the wooden handle and rattle his body. Brady felt his grip slipping as the wooden pole slid from his shaky hands and clatter to the ground.

"I told you two I wasn't going to let you get to Brooklyn. You two mortals will only screw things up. And there is no way anything or anyone is going to divert the Plan."

Brady started for the angel but Sam held his arm keeping him back as Zachariah smirked knowing he had won this round.

"Nice talking to you two and remember not a word…." Zachariah vanished before their eyes as the wall too had disappeared.

Sam motioned for Brady to follow him inside as the rumble of thunder echoed in the distance.

* * *

Dean and Tariel arrived in the kitchen seeing it was empty. The hunter's eyes lit up as he spotted the half full pot of coffee sitting there. He helped himself to a generous amount along with a sandwich to suit. Tariel sat there watching him as he savored the rich coffee and sliced turkey with two thick slices of bread slapped on either side. His appetite was back in more ways than one which made the angel's lips creep up into a genuine warm smile.

The sound of the back door opening and slamming shut broke the silence as Sam and Brady stormed in the kitchen not even acknowledging Dean and Tariel. Without saying anything the two grabbed some coffee and sat in a huff at the table. It was only then they saw Dean and Tariel seated before them.

"So uh what has your panties in a bunch?" Sharp emerald orbs shifted between the two as Sam and Brady remained in their state of anger.

"Zachariah that's who," Sam growled as he took another drink. Tariel rubbed her eyes knowing he was behind this.

"What happened?" She asked quietly hoping one of them would say something anything.

Brady and Sam looked at one another then over at the couple before deciding to say something.

"While you two were getting reacquainted with one another, Raphael enlightened us with a little bit of history. Seems that Gabriel and Lucifer were warm for one another's forms back in the day and no one seemed to let Brooklyn in on this little bit of information."

"Hold up! You mean to tell me that Gabe and Lucifer were….." Sam nodded his head slowly seeing his brother getting a little green around the gills. "Oh well that would've been nice to know when I was in the Pit not once but twice! And Gabriel never even hinted about his little love affair?"

"Nope, but the angels knew about it," Brady looked over at Tariel with a questioning stare. The angel felt her face turning red at three sets of eyes looked at her now crimson face and neck.

"Yes I knew as well but Gabriel swore all of us to secrecy. None of you were there to see how heartbroken he was over everything. None of you saw his soul being ripped apart before your very eyes then hear him vow never to love anyone ever again. It was tragic what happened to Gabriel. He trusted his life in Lucifer's hands only to have his heart love and devotion stepped on and shredded by Lucifer's deceit. So don't go passing judgment on him yet."

Tariel casted a challenging stare at the three daring any one of them to breathe one word against the Messenger. Not a one said anything.

The angel leaned back in her seat knowing they all wanted to warn Brooklyn but she knew Zachariah would thwart their attempts every step of the way.

"That was why Zachariah was here. He tried stopping you two and apparently it worked as the both of you are sitting here."

"It's not fair to Brook, Tariel. She has been through so much. It was bad enough Gabriel didn't reveal himself sooner to her but now we learn he and the very thing we are fighting to keep locked up was his lover. So where is it fair to keep this from Brook? Damn it Tariel you're her sister! You've seen firsthand what happened to her at Samael's hand."

Sam felt his own frustrations rising as Tariel sat there idly not lifting a finger to help the one she calls sister and friend. Dean saw his brother's face turn flush as he sat there fighting the rising tide within. Sam sat there ready to bolt and find Brooklyn to tell her everything.

"Dean!" A small high pitched voice filled the air as Afriel raced into the kitchen and latched on the hunter. Dean picked up the small angel wrapping his arms tightly around Afriel threatening to squeeze the life from him. Any anger was erased at the embrace of Afriel as Dean felt warmth and love spilling through his soul.

"Hey buddy. I thought I would never see you again," the hunter kissed the tiny forehead and ran his fingers through the soft brown hair. Afriel giggled and snaked his arms around Dean's waist. It was like the gap in his soul had been filled by the single touch of the angel.

"I missed you Dean," the angel sighed into his chest.

"I missed you too, little guy," Dean began to sob not wanting to let the little angel go. He loved the angel and had thought of him like a son. A son he never would get to have. A son he would never get to raise or hold in his arms. Afriel sensed Dean's sorrow and looked up with those wide brown orbs.

"It's okay Dean," Afriel softly whispered in his ear as he snuggled in closer to the protective body of the hunter.

Sam was touched by the scene as hunter and angel were reunited. He could feel his own tears begin to well within his eyes causing him to wipe his eyes before a single drop could fall. Afriel pulled away and looked over at Sam grinning at the younger hunter.

"Sam!" Dean felt the angel break free and run to his brother watching as Sam caught the angel and held him tight.

"I missed you Remiel," he said softly enough for him to hear. Sam grinned at the simple words feeling his heart almost burst at the seams.

"I missed you too, Afriel. You don't know just how much I missed you," the tears welled back up and rolled down his face. Sam didn't care as he relished in holding the tiny seraph in his long arms. Afriel nuzzled against his neck feeling his bond with Sam being reaffirmed. Sam knew this couldn't last which saddened him deeply. Afriel pulled back and looked up into those sad brown depths.

"Don't be sad, Sam. I will always be in here," a small finger pushed against his chest and almost instantly Sam felt a gentle calmness race through his body and soul healing his heavy heart. Afriel kissed his cheek then ran to Tariel.

"I see you got your groove back as they say," the angel nodded vigorously unfurling his black wings for all to see. Dean and Sam smiled as their little guy was fully healed and charged up. But it also meant no more taking care of him and experiencing the simple yet touching moments they had shared with Afriel when he stayed with them.

Tariel kissed the little guy on the cheek and squeezed his hand as Afriel slid off her lap and once again found himself latched onto Dean. The gentle touch of small silk feathers ticked Dean's cheek in an almost calm manner.

I'll never forget you Dean. I love you," he sighed as his small finger rested over the hunter's heart allowing his angelic essence to fill Dean's soul healing the sadness and pain he held in his heart.

Dean kissed the top of his head and rested the side of his head on the small crown unwilling to let him go just yet.

"And I love you too, little guy," the hunter's voice started to crack knowing soon Afriel would be called away.

Tariel looked up to see Assiel stand there leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. A sad look was on his face as the angel knew it was almost time to go. In the short time Afriel had been in their lives, the angel had touched them all in a way they would never forget.

"Afriel, it's time," Assiel said sadly as the angel looked up and shook his head.

"No! I wanna stay here just a little longer," he pleaded with Assiel.

"You know you can't Afriel," he said with a heavy heart. The angel looked at Dean seeing the hunter nudging the angel as if to say it was alright.

"We understand kiddo. Besides if you ever stay here just know all those clothes we bought you will be here," Afriel smiled and hugged Dean tightly one more time before turning to say goodbye to Tariel Sam and Brady. With sorrow in their hearts the trio watched as the shadow of the angels' wings splashed across the walls then they were gone.

**Ok the epilogue is coming up soon! What is Raphael up to? And will Afriel be back again? Thanks again for all the support that has been shown.**


	23. Epilogue Reflections

_**A/N: **_I do not own any of the characters (save for the OC's) though I wish I did but they all belong to the genius that is Kripke. Thanks again for all of the support that has been shown for these stories and works!!!

_Raphael confronts Gabriel…._

The Messenger sat at the edge of the lake staring across the glass like surface of the water. His wings spread out behind him as the moonlight played across the inky blackness of his feathers. Gabriel lowered his head resting his forehead upon his arms as they rested on his knees. The Archangel felt heartsick over what he had done knowing Brooklyn would find out about his deal and learn of his past with Lucifer. He should've told her sooner about Lucifer and their past. Now the Archangel could hope she would forgive him for this.

He wiped his lips with the back of his hand as he could still taste the sulfur that lingered upon his lips and the acid burn upon his skin. As he retracted his wrist, something caught the Messenger's eye. Twisting his wrist into the bright moonlight, Gabriel saw it.

Burned into his flesh was a symbol but not any symbol. It was an ancient binding mark. One that he had seen before on Lucifer when they were…..

"Gabriel," the Archangel quickly wrapped his wrist inside his jacket sleeve as Raphael appeared behind him. The Healer failed to see Gabriel's sleight of hand in hiding the brand as he lowered his form beside his brother.

"You need to tell her, Gabriel," Raphael's tone was somber as the words flowed from his lips. Gabriel sat there silent and still making the Healer think that his brother was ignoring him. He looked over to see Gabriel staring out with a glazed over look in his eyes. His lips were slightly pressed together as his stare remained focused across the water not focusing on anything in particular. Raphael turned around gripping Gabriel's coat tight in his fists not caring that his fingers were going numb in his death grip.

"Gabriel you need to snap out of it! You are acting selfish and egotistical! Do you not care about Brooklyn!? You claim to love her and do anything to protect her yet here you are doing the opposite! If you don't tell her about Lucifer I will."

The last words that slipped from Raphael's mouth were all that was needed to snap Gabriel back with a vengeance. The Messenger caught Raphael off guard as he grasped the Healer's wrists nearly breaking them as his body lunged forward pinning his brother on the shore. Turbulent shades of green and blue danced dangerously in his eyes as Gabriel released his wrists only to wrap them around his neck slowly cutting off his air way. Raphael fought to breathe feeling the blood rushing to the surface barely hearing the Messenger's deadly warning.

"If you even breathe a word Healer it will be your last!"

What was going on!? This wasn't like his brother at all! Gabriel glared with fury and anger rushing wildly in his eyes before releasing Raphael and vanishing into the night. Raphael sat up and looked around finding he was alone on the empty lakeshore. Shock and confusion filled him as he sat there dumbfounded over what had just occurred.

* * *

Lucifer grinned at the pain he was causing. His mark ensured his hold over Gabriel would be unchallenged. He knew Raphael was going to be trouble as he was serious in telling Brooklyn her father had been the lover of the Fallen One. He couldn't have that now could he? He still wanted the young angel as one of his own but knew Castiel would stop him at every turn. Lucifer had plans for him as well along with the others including that damned immortal Markus DeTaurius. He was beginning to remind Lucifer of a foul smell that wouldn't go away and would appear at the most inopportune times.

He looked at his charred skin thinking of when it was pure and beautiful. Of times when Gabriel and he would lie intertwined and his lover would caress and kiss the strong body beside him. Of the way Gabriel would card his fingers through silken wings and close his eyes as the feathery embrace encircled them together as one. Of when the Messenger would declare his undying love for him and swear he would always remain by his side.

At the thought of Gabriel's words Lucifer felt the bitterness in his soul at the day Gabriel tore the pendant from his neck and stared down at him with hurt and betrayal swirling furiously in his beautiful emerald depths. Lucifer had watched as Gabriel cried and grieved over the loss of the one he had loved unconditionally and truly. He had seen Gabriel destroy his gift with his very own sword showing just how deeply the cut ran within his heart and soul.

The Fallen One closed his eyes suppressing the raw emotions he could feel rising rapidly as he sat there upon his throne of bone and flesh. Lucifer focused his thoughts to what he wanted to do to Gabriel. He wanted to devour his bright soul within his own staining the Archangel's essence with his taint. Lucifer smiled to himself dreaming of the day when he walks free to claim Gabriel once again.

"Gabriel…." He whispered.

Gabriel looked around shivering violently as he lay curled in a tight ball with his wings wrapped protectively around him. Lucifer's voice filled his ears and mind taunting the Messenger. The Archangel closed his eyes and buried his face within his feathery span. No one could help him now….

* * *

Dean was moping around the house as it had been less than a day since little Afriel came to say goodbye. The little angel had touched Dean despite the short time he was with them. His heart warmed at the memories of shopping for clothing with Tariel and surprising him with new materials splashed in bright and bold colors. Of watching him eat simple items such as soup and sandwiches finding the greatest joy in which Dean had taken for granted every single day.

Tariel had tried her best to comfort her hunter assuring him Afriel was alright that Assiel was an excellent guardian. Her words offered little comfort to the hunter.

Sam was at his laptop trying to take his mind off of the gnawing feeling in his soul that refused to die. Though he didn't admit it outright Sam was heartbroken to see Afriel leave feeling it wasn't fair that he was taken from them so soon. There was so much he needed to know about his past hoping it would help in the looming showdown. But Sam was also curious about his connection with a certain hunter turned angel as well wondering just how far things went between them. He had vowed to not come between Cas and Brook but at the same time he felt he deserved to know the truth.

At the thought of the coppery haired angel, his thoughts immediately drifted to the conversation they had but less than a day ago. Her father, the Archangel Gabriel, had been Lucifer's lover and Brook didn't know a damn thing about it. He wished she was here as he wanted to tell her the ugly truth but was unaware of Raphael planning on telling her himself. It made him think about when their own father revealed Sam's dirty little secret that he was tainted with Azazel's blood. Sam wondered if circumstances were different would he have even said anything to begin with and continued keeping his mouth shut. He remembered the day he learned about what Azazel did and the range of emotions that raged through him. Anger. Rage. Betrayal. Sadness. All of these had consumed his soul leaving him in a tailspin for what seemed like an eternity until he started tinkering with the freaky Jedi mind tricks that came with the package deal.

Shaking his head and purging the bitter memories from his mind, the hunter continued tapping away as thoughts of Afriel loomed in the back of his mind.

* * *

Gabriel stood up slowly and wiped away his tears. His soul was heavy and dark feeling as if something dark had invaded his body and slowly began devouring his bright soul. He knew it was Lucifer who had this ungodly hold over him. Soon his former love would come for him and for the Messenger there would be nowhere to hide.

The premonition said so.

* * *

Afriel sighed heavily as he remained in the safe house. He wanted to desperately see Dean and Sam again but Assiel had prohibited it. His voice was heavy with the heartache he carried for the small seraph as he spoke.

"You are still vulnerable, Afriel. Lilith still wants to kill you as your death will break two Seals. I understand you miss the brothers but it is not safe there. But I promise you will see them again."

The little seraph could only lift his head partway as a small forced smile crept up his lips. Assiel knew this was hard upon his charge but what other choice did he have? He loved Afriel too and had observed firsthand the tight bonds that had rapidly formed with Sam and Dean knowing his angel had been in excellent hands. Assiel knelt down embracing Afriel and offering comfort for a hurting angel.

* * *

Lilith admired the pendant knowing the history behind it. Lucifer had been given this token of affection by Gabriel, the only one he ever truly loved. Her jealousy flared at the thought of the Messenger being his one and only. Why did he carry this torch for the bastard when he didn't stand up for him when handed down his punishment?! He had destroyed this very pendant with Lucifer's own sword basically spitting in the Fallen One's face! But Lilith knew she was not to touch Gabriel as he had made the deal with the Crossroads demon in order to save Afriel and Dean. But that didn't mean she couldn't have someone else do the dirty work. An idea began to form as she vanished into the night.

**Okay I will leave it at that! This wraps up the third installment of the Salvation and Deliverance series! I will be working on the next story soon as I am working on two others: Black Sands and A Night to Remember. Thank you again for all of the support that has been shown!!**

**Metallikirk- I hope you enjoyed this latest installment.**


End file.
